


Various Encounters of the Family Kind

by slackerD



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s), Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 48,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slackerD/pseuds/slackerD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various times that Aubrey, Beca and Chloe interacted with each other's families. Triple Treble</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Timeline

To clear up any confusion, here is a timeline for these stories, because they will not always be in order.  It will be updated as chapters are added.


	2. Some Unexpected News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dr. Mitchell learns that his daughter is dating another girl, he didn't realize that was just half the story.

John Mitchell's relationship with his daughter has vastly improved. Now in the middle of her sophomore year at Barden, Beca really seems happy. It's hard to believe that just a year ago, she'd wanted to run off to LA. Despite what Beca might think, he really did have every intention of following through with his promise; he had just hoped he wouldn't have to.

They now have lunch together every other week or so. He wishes it was every week, but he knows she's busy. And since it's mostly because she's out doing things and not just holed up in her dorm, he can't be too upset.

She even let it slip the other week that she was seeing someone. Judging by the scared look she had after the words slipped out, John's fairly certain that Beca hadn't intended on telling him yet.

He doesn’t want to push, but he can't help but ask, "What's his name?" He'd been worried when she broke up with Jesse at the beginning of the year, but she seemed to bounce back from it pretty quickly.

"Um… _her_ name is Chloe," Beca says.

"Oh."

It's obvious that she's anxious about his reaction. So John asks, "Are you happy?"

She nods.

"Then I'm happy too," he tells her.

The relief on her face is so palpable. He wants to ask to meet this girl, but he's not sure that Beca is ready for that.

But then fate helps him out.

A few weeks later, Beca finally agreed to dinner at the house with him and Shelia. He's just about to knock on her dorm door when it swings open. There stands a startled red head, who seems to be leaving.

"Sorry," she says.

"Saves me the trouble of knocking," he replies. 

"Right," she says. "Beca said she's having dinner with you."

"That's right…"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Chloe."

"The girlfriend?" he asks.

"Um, yeah," Chloe replies, a grin slowly forming. "She, uh, told you?" 

John smiles. "I don't think it was intentional, but yes."

"Oh. Wow." She seems pleased that he knows.

"I agree," he replies, instantly liking this girl.

"Well, I should go. Let you guys get to dinner. I should be studying, anyway."

"It was nice to meet you, Chloe."

"You too, Dr. Mitchell," she says.

He knocks loudly on the door before stepping inside. "Becs?"

She's at her desk, headphones around her neck. She looks up.

"Hey Dad."

"You ready to go?" he asks.

She nods. "Just let me save this."

He watches her click a few things with her mouse and then close her laptop.

"I ran into Chloe on my way in," he says as they walk to his car.

"Oh."

"She seems like a lovely young lady," he continues.

"While I don't need your approval," Beca says. "I appreciate it."

John can't help but chuckle. "Fair enough." He unlocks his car and they both climb inside. "She looks familiar. Have I met her before?"

"Yeah," Beca says. "She's a former Bella."

"And yet she's still here?"

"She was pre med, but she's getting her Master's first."

"A doctor, huh? Nice."

"Well, not yet."

"Still."

"I didn't think you'd care about something like that," Beca says.

He shrugs. He doesn't really. It just seemed to be the thing to say. That and he's enjoying the look of pride on Beca's face as she talks about Chloe. It almost looks like love. 

It's about a week after meeting Chloe officially that John spots her as he's walking across campus. She's walking hand in hand with a familiar looking blonde. It doesn't occur to him until later that the blonde is also a Bella and that's why she looks so familiar.

Over the next few weeks, he begins noticing them together a lot around campus. Whenever he does, he feels like he's missing something. Every time he sees them, they're touching; either holding hands or leaning against each other or just sitting close enough to be pressed against each other. It strikes him as terribly intimate, which sends up red flags about Beca possibly getting hurt. He tries not to jump to any conclusions since he's seen nothing that _truly_ supports the theory brewing in his mind.

Until a month after meeting Chloe when he's in the lower level of the library looking for _John Keats's Attitude to Lawyers_ by Leslie Katz. No one really comes down here, so he's surprised to hear voices a few stacks over. He continues to look for the packet and not listen to the near by conversation. 

"Chloe, I'm supposed to be studying."

"C'mon, Bree," Chloe replies. "You deserve a break. Besides, you haven't kissed me since yesterday. Now is your chance to rectify that."

"You do realize I chose to study down here so you wouldn't find me."

"Your plan seems to have failed," Chloe says.

There's a loud sigh. "If I kiss you, will you let me study?"

John doesn’t hear an answer, but what he does hear makes him feel ill. He quickly abandons his search and heads towards the stairs.

He doesn't want to believe what he just overheard, but that was the proof he'd been missing before. He hates that his instinct about the girls was right. This is one time he would have been glad to be wrong.

He doesn't know what to do. He knows he should tell Beca, she deserves to know. But he doesn't want to hurt her and he certainly doesn't want to be the one that tells her this. He doesn't want to be the one to erase the smile that she's been wearing year. 

However, the next time he sees her and they have lunch together, John knows he has to tell her.

"You okay?" Beca asks.

"What?"

"You seem a little out of it," she says.

"I overheard something the other day that I think you should know about," he replies. "But I'm afraid to tell you."

"Um… why?"

"I don't want to upset you."

"Jeez, well, now you have to tell me," Beca says.

Maybe he should have canceled lunch. "I think Chloe's cheating on you."

"Say that again?"

"I overheard her and another girl," John tells her. "In the library basement, the other day. I was looking for _John Keats's Attitude to Lawyers_ and I just sort of stumbled onto them." 

Beca doesn't say anything. 

He can't look at her as he continues. "I couldn't see anything, thankfully, but I believe it's that blonde I've seen with her around campus."

"Aubrey?"

"I believe she's a Bella," he says.

Beca is quiet again.

"I'm sorry, honey," he says. "I just thought you should know."

She still doesn't respond. He risks a glance and sees that she's staring at her lap.

"Beca? I know this is difficult, but please say something."

When she does look up, there's a fierce determinedness in her eyes and he blinks in surprise.

"I'm going to tell you something," she says. "That you may not… approve of. But I'm not asking for your permission. I'm simply informing you because I know you really do care."

"Okay," he replies, now slightly worried.

"What you overheard between Chloe and Aubrey is exactly what you think you heard. And the reason why I'm not upset about that is because… we're together, all three of us."

"Three?"

Beca nods. "They're both my girlfriends. And I'm theirs."

"I, uh, I see."

"I was going to tell you eventually," Beca says. "I was trying to ease you in with just Chloe. Baby steps."

"That's, um, nice of you," is all he can think to say. .

"But you're freaked."

"Understandably so."

"Absolutely," Beca says.

"I… You're happy?"

"Very."

"Then I can be too," he tells her. 

Beca seems to understand he needs some time. She begins complaining about the math class she's taking because it's required. It's a long diatribe about how she won't need calculus in the real world, even if she doesn't make it in the music industry. He lets himself enjoy the sound of her voice because it's been _years_ since she's just talked to him for the sake of talking. Especially since Beca storming out angry had definitely been a possibility.

Instead, he's been handed some unexpected news. He's trying not to judge because if those girls are the reason Beca has been so much happier this year, then he wants to be okay with it.

Now when he sees the red head or blonde around campus, he doesn't know what to think. For some reason, he has this urge to talk to them, even if he has no idea what he would say.

The next time he and Beca have lunch, he tries asking questions about them. Beca seems reluctant at first, but eventually shares some details like Aubrey is in law school and that Chloe is getting her master's in physics. John watches the way his daughter's face lights up as she talks about these girls and any reservations he has about the relationship seem to melt away. After all, Beca has committed herself to four years here at Barden with far less argument than he ever expected. He can at least give this relationship a chance.

"You know, if you ever want to introduce me to your, um, girlfriends," he says. "That would be okay."

"Oh. For serious?"

He nods. "Yes. For, uh, serious."

"Okay," she says. "Maybe I'll invite them to lunch sometime soon."

"I'd like that."

Though John knows Beca doesn't need his approval, she does want it. As Beca leaves for her next class, he finds himself thankful that he seems to be getting his daughter back. But more than that, he's glad that she's happy.

John almost hopes that Beca brings her girlfriends to their next lunch; it will make for a very interesting meal.


	3. Awkwardness and Turkey Sandwiches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca only agreed to this lunch to make everyone else happy.

It's been a month since Beca told her dad that she was dating both Chloe and Aubrey. The four of them are having lunch together today and Beca is nervous. Especially since, she only agreed to this lunch to make everyone else happy.

Chloe was the one to bring it up first. Beca had been recounting the story of her dad's confrontation about the two of them and the ensuring confession. When she got to the part where her dad mentioned wanting to meet them, Beca debated adding in her response, but knew Chloe and Aubrey would see through her omission, so she continued the story just as it happened.

"So when are we having lunch with your dad?" the red head asked, once Beca's finished.

Beca groaned internally. "What?"

"Lunch. With your dad. And us," Chloe said.

"No time in the near or not so near future," Beca retorted.

Aubrey chuckled.

"Why not?" Chloe pouted.

Beca just stared at her in disbelief.

"It'll be fun," Chloe said. "Right, Bree?"

"I'm not sure I'd use the word fun," Aubrey said. "Parents are…"

"Exactly," Beca interjected. "So there's no need to—"

"You can put me off all you want, Beca," Chloe interrupted. "But we all know you're going to cave eventually."

Beca sticks her tongue out at Chloe.

"Besides," the red head continued. "I would have thought you'd want to show off your smart, talented, and beautiful girlfriends."

Beca groaned, letting her head fall into her hands and grumbling.

"What was that?" Aubrey asked, sounding amused.

Beca looked up with a scowl, which just grew when neither Chloe or Aubrey seemed intimidated. "I said, _not fair_."

"Chloe doesn't play fair," Aubrey replied, smirking.

"She's right," Chloe agreed. "I don't."

And she didn't. The red head did everything in her power to convince Beca, daily. Aubrey would join in occasionally, more out of amusement than anything else. Aubrey at least understands that family is complicated. But the blonde does enjoy riling Beca up, so more than once Beca spent the evening being harassed by her girlfriends.

And so when her dad haltingly asked about her girlfriends during lunch, Beca suggested that they come with next time.

Her dad had been shocked and his face had shown it. Beca felt like she needed to explain herself.

"It's a little too soon for me," Beca started. "But I've been told repeatedly that I'll feel better if this happens sooner rather than later. And for the record, I did intend to introduce them, just not yet."

Her dad looked surprised, but pleased with her honesty. "Well, if you're sure."

Beca nodded. 

Which is why Beca is currently, standing nervously as she waits in front of the English building with a bag of sandwiches and water bottles. She's early, but Beca was worried that if she'd gone back to her room after class, she would have chickened out. 

Aubrey is first, smirking as she lightly bumps her shoulder against Beca. The blonde has not been exactly supportive on the whole lunch with dad issue. She hasn't pushed, but she does seem to glean a great deal of joy at watching Beca squirm. Beca probably shouldn't be surprised, since that's how it seems to be in the bedroom too.

Chloe bounces up a few moments later, greeting Aubrey with a kiss. For obvious reasons, very few people know that the three of them are dating. Instead, Chloe and Aubrey are dating and Beca is Chloe's best friend that Aubrey puts up with. It isn't ideal, but necessary for the moment.

Beca's hand is sweaty as she knocks on her dad's office door. After being told to come in, Beca enters followed by Aubrey with Chloe closing the door behind them. Her dad stands as they enter and Beca goes through introductions.

There's a small couch with a table in her dad's office that Beca gets the feeling is never used. However, it seems perfect for today and so Beca ends up sitting between Aubrey and Chloe on the couch while her dad sits in his desk chair across from them. It feels a bit like an interview. That and the odd height difference of the couch versus the desk chair adds to the awkwardness Beca is feeling.

Thankfully, Chloe begins the conversation. She asks a couple questions about what classes her dad is teaching and how long he's been at Barden. He then turns the questions over to her, asking what brought her to Barden and the Bellas. 

The two manage to keep the conversation going long enough for Beca to finish her sandwich. Aubrey bumps her knee against Beca's and smiles. Beca lets her free hand fall onto Aubrey's leg.

This is the moment that the conversation seems to hit a lull and both Chloe and Beca's dad turn to Aubrey and Beca.

"So you're in law school?" Beca's dad asks Aubrey.

Aubrey's hand clutches Beca's as she answers. "Yes sir. First year."

"The first is supposed to be the most stressful," he comments.

Aubrey nods. "So I've been told." She glances to her left at Beca. "But I like a challenge."

Beca scoffs and elbows Aubrey as Chloe tries to stifle a giggle.

Her dad seems a bit lost and feeling bad, Beca says, "When Aubrey and I first met, we didn't exactly see eye to eye."

Aubrey nods. "We're both pretty stubborn."

"That's an understatement," Chloe adds.

"If you don't mind me asking," Dr. Mitchell says. "How did the three of you, um… end up together?"

Knowing that questions like this won't be answered by Chloe or Aubrey, Beca speaks. "Um, they were already dating. We kept in touch over the summer and when school started, we started hanging out again and it just sort of happened."

It's a _very_ simplified version and Beca can see her dad knows this, but he doesn't push. Beca is thankful because she's pretty sure she'll never be comfortable sharing the full story with her dad or most people.

Beca knows that almost anyone that knows them would be surprised to learn that the entire thing started because of a drunken kiss between Beca and Aubrey while Chloe was passed out next to them. The chemistry between Beca and Chloe is hard to miss, but the connection between Beca and Aubrey is just as solid and was forged after the finals when they began to see each other as the person Chloe saw instead of just someone to butt heads with.

"How long?"

"Five months," Beca answers.

"And how long have you…did, uh, you two…"

"Two years," Chloe answers.

Dr. Mitchell nods.

The awkwardness is back again and the only sounds in the room is chewing and Beca's rhythmic squeezing of her water bottle. Beca kind of wishes she still had more sandwich to eat.

"So…" Beca says. "How's Shelia?"

Beca can almost feel Aubrey's raised eyebrow and Chloe's smirk at her question. Her dad is giving her a look of disbelief and she's starting to really regret her question.

"She's fine," her dad replies. "Thanks for asking."

Beca nods.

"How's Mel—um, your mother?" he asks.

Apparently like daughter, like father, Beca thinks. "She's fine too."

"Good. That's good."

Beca just shrugs.

They lapse into silence again, except now the only noise in the room is the sound of the ticking clock on her dad's desk. Seeing that everyone's done eating, plus the fact that she has no idea what to say next, Beca jumps up.

"Well, this has been, um, fun, but we should probably get going."

Her dad stands as well and looks a bit disappointed. "Oh. Well…"

"It's just that Aubrey has to study," Beca says, feeling guilty. "Right Bree?"

Beca can tell that Aubrey is just barely holding back a smirk. "I do, actually."

"Aubrey's going to graduate first in her class," Chloe announces, standing.

Aubrey actually blushes a bit. "Well I'm certainly going to try my best."

"You'll do great, Bree," Beca says, taking her hand. "We all know you're the smartest one in your class."

"Certainly the most diligent," Aubrey states.

"She's one of the smartest people I know," Beca tells her dad, grinning. She really is proud of Aubrey, but she also really enjoys embarrassing her.

"Me too," Chloe adds.

"Well then, I better let you study," Dr. Mitchell says. "We wouldn't want to jeopardize your chances." He offers his hand. "It was very nice to meet you Aubrey."

Aubrey shakes his hand. "You as well, sir."

"And to meet you more officially, Chloe," he continues, shaking the red head's hand.

"You too, Dr. Mitchell," Chloe replies.

"Same time, two weeks?" Beca asks.

"Sounds lovely," her dad nods.

He walks the three of them to the door. As Chloe and Aubrey open it, Beca whispers quietly, "You guys mind giving me a second?"

They both nod and slip out of the office, closing the door behind them.

"Thank you for inviting them along," her dad says.

Beca nods. "Thank you for… being okay with it."

"Beca, I may not have always been the perfect dad," he replies. "But I really do just want you to be happy."

"I'm getting that."

"Hug?"

Beca gives an over dramatic sigh. "I guess."

Her dad smirks at her as he wraps his arms around her. It's tight and heartfelt, but also quick.

"Next lunch will be longer," Beca tells him.

"I understand," he replies.

"Thanks," she says and then quickly exits the office, closing the door softly behind her.

"Did you have a nice bonding moment with your dad?" Aubrey grins.

Since the blonde is only half kidding, Beca just scoffs and grabs Chloe's hand before she starts walking.

"Thanks for doing that," Beca says, once they're out of the English building.

"Of course," Chloe replies.

"It was interesting," Aubrey adds.

Beca raises an eyebrow, but doesn't comment. Instead, she says, "Except now you _have_ to graduate first in your class."

"Or what?" Aubrey asks. "You'll break up with me?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Beca replies. "But I won't be able to look my dad in the eye anymore. The shame… the shame will be too great."

Aubrey rolls her eyes at Beca. "I can't tell if you're being a major aca-bitch or failing badly at reverse psychology."

"I think it's both," Chloe says.

Both Beca and Aubrey roll their eyes fondly at the red head.

"Definitely the first one," Beca says.

"Real nice, Beca," Aubrey replies. "I sit through an awkward lunch with your dad and I was even on my best behavior and you have the nerve to—"

"Question for you, Beca," Chloe interrupts.

"Chlo," Aubrey sighs. "I was talking."

"Shhhh," is Chloe's reply.

Aubrey huffs, but doesn't say anything.

"What's your question?" Beca asks.

Chloe grins widely. "So when do we get to meet your mom?"


	4. Unfair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe introduces Beca to her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off a prompt from GothicPheonix.
> 
> This takes place about a month before Some Unexpected News.

_How was class?_

_Boring_. Beca texts back. _Plus I was distracted._

_Distracted? ;)_

_Not for that reason, perv. I was thinking about the set list._

_Bree would be so proud._

_You guys are still stopping by, right?_

_As soon as the baby brother shows up._

_See you soon, beautiful._

Just as Beca hits send, she collides with someone.

“Sorry.”

“No, it’s my fault.”

Beca rolls her eyes at the tall blonde in front of her; his easy grin is full of flirtation.

“Considering that I wasn’t paying attention to where I was walking,” Beca says. “I’m pretty sure it’s mine.”

“Well, I was told to always agree with pretty girls,” he smiles. “So I accept your apology.”

“Great,” Beca replies. “Well, I have somewhere to be.”

“A real shame,” he says with a wink. “I was hoping we could get to know each other better.”

Shaking her head, Beca heads towards the auditorium where Bellas rehearsal is held.

**…**

Rehearsal is just about to start when Jesse calls. Beca answers to remind him that she’s in Bellas rehearsal and that she’ll call him back later. If she doesn’t, he has a tendency to keep calling and calling.

“Hey rehearsal is just about to—” But apparently he’s having a mini crisis over a girl and Benji is no help. And so Beca steps outside to calm him down.

They’re better as friends and so Beca’s glad that Jesse is moving on, but she kind of wishes he would listen to her advice. As someone who was once the object of his pursuit, she feels like she’s qualified to critique his approach.

Still listening to Jesse ramble, Beca shakes her head at herself, “critique his approach”; that’s definitely Aubrey’s influence.

Once Jesse’s been reassured that he hasn’t blow his changes, Beca hangs up.

She turns around to go back in and finds herself face to face with the same flirtatious guy from earlier.

“Well, hello again,” he smiles.

“What are you doing here?”

“Following destiny’s path,” he replies.

“What?”

“You and I,” he says. “We keep running into each other. It must be fate.”

“I don’t believe in fate,” Beca replies, trying to go in.

He opens the door for her and gives a mock bow as she brushes past.

“There you are,” Chloe says as they enter. “I see the two of you have already met.”

Beca turns to the flirtatious guy. “ _You’re_ Chloe’s brother, Danny?”

“You’ve heard of me,” he grins.

“This is Beca,” Chloe tells him as she steps up behind Beca and wraps her arms around her.

“I guess my first instinct was correct,” Danny says.

“What was that?” Beca asks.

“That you seem awesome,” he winks. “And from what Red here tells me, you are.”

Beca rolls her eyes at him, but says. “Thanks, Chlo.”

“We just wanted to stop by,” Chloe says. “We’ll see you after rehearsal?”

“Sounds good.”

“Can’t wait,” Danny adds.

Once they’re gone, Beca lets out a sigh of relief.

“Aca-awkward,” Fat Amy says as Beca walks back over to the group.

Beca nods.

“He’s cute,” Betty says. She’s one of the new girls and isn’t aware that Beca is dating both Chloe and Aubrey, only last year’s girls know.

“Yeah,” Kelly, another new girl, adds. “And he’s obviously into you.”

“Well, I’m not interested,” Beca says.

“Because he’s Chloe’s brother?” Betty asks.

Stacie and Cynthia Rose start laughing loudly, though Cynthia Rose tries to cover it with a cough.

Shaking her head at them, Beca says, “Let’s just get started.”

**…**

“So you never mention how cute Beca is,” Danny says as they head to the library to pick up Aubrey.

“Why would I?” Chloe replies, as she feels her jealousy beginning. 

She should have known that her brother would be into Beca. She’s exactly his type. Chloe knows that she just has to be patient. She was going to tell Danny about the three of them tonight, but she wants to do it when they're all together. Hopefully the addition of Aubrey will distract Danny long enough for him to stop mooning over Beca before Chloe loses it and smacks him.

**…**

“So you’re having dinner with Chloe and her brother?” Fat Amy asks, once rehearsal’s over.

“And Bree,” Beca adds.

“Sounds… entertaining,” Fat Amy replies.

“Hopefully Chloe will tell him about the three of you, so the flirting can stop.”

“Yeah, preferably before Aubrey kicks his ass,” Fat Amy adds.

"Or pukes on him," Lily pipes up.

“Thank god she wasn’t here to witness any of his flirting,” Beca says.

“Can we come watch?” Stacie asks.

“Yeah,” Fat Amy adds. “I want to see Blondie take him out.”

“He’s still Chloe’s brother, you guys,” Beca reminds them.

“Like that would stop Aubrey,” Cynthia Rose says.

“No you can’t watch,” Beca replies.

“But I was going to bring popcorn,” Lily says.

“No,” Beca tells them.

“Jeez, you’re stricter than the last captain,” Fat Amy jokes.

“Don’t even,” Beca warns. “I’ll see you guys later.”

Beca takes off before the girls can get the name of the restaurant out of her. She wouldn't put it past them to follow her and spy.

**…**

Danny still won’t shut up about Beca and Chloe’s not sure who she’s more worried about losing their temper, her or Bree. Chloe knows the only reason Aubrey hasn’t smacked him yet is because he’s her brother. Chloe wonders what he’d think if he knew how close he is to getting kicked in the junk.

Beca’s arrival brings the obsession to a halt for the moment.

“Sorry, I’m late,” she says, sitting next to Danny. “The girls wouldn’t let me leave.”

Chloe can just imagine the conversation that Beca just escaped.

“They ordered for you,” Danny informs her.

“That’s fine,” Beca replies. “They know what I like.”

If Beca wasn’t sitting next to Chloe’s baby brother, she would have already been leaning across the table with a saucy wink. Instead, her right hand is on Aubrey’s thigh, squeezing as if that might stop the blond from strangling Danny.

“So how was rehearsal?” Aubrey asks.

“Good,” Beca replies. “We’ll definitely be ready for regionals.”

“So you’re who Aubrey deemed good enough to fill her shoes,” Danny says.

Beca smirks. “As if I could. Aubrey is definitely one of a kind.”

“Flattery? Really, Mitchell?”

Beca smiles sweetly at Aubrey and Chloe can tell she’s trying to keep Aubrey from hitting Danny.

“Well that’s certainly true,” Danny grins. “Though you seem like one in a million as well.”

Chloe rolls her eyes.

Luckily the food appears, distracting them all.

As they eat, Danny catches them up about his sophomore year at Miami State, while Aubrey and Chloe talk about grad school. Beca is mostly quiet, simply answering Danny’s questions.

Danny can't seem to stop flirting with Beca and even though he’s her brother, Chloe really wants to kick him under the table.

Aubrey feels the same way because her left hand is squeezing Chloe’s right hand tightly under the table. Actually, they’re squeezing each other’s hands and it’s getting to the point where Chloe is worried about their circulation.

When the check comes and Danny offers to pay for Beca’s meal, once again, Chloe’s not sure who’s going to lose it first, her or Aubrey.

“No thanks,” Beca tells him. “I don’t think it’d be appropriate.”

“I know dinner with my sister and her girlfriend isn’t the ideal date,” Danny says. “But think of it as more of a pre date.”

“I’d really rather not,” Beca tells him.

“Why not?” Danny asks.

Beca looks helplessly at Chloe.

They’ve agreed that they would individually handle telling their families. So Chloe knows that Beca is asking if she should say that she’s unavailable.

“Why don’t we all pay for our own meals and answer that question back at the apartment,” Aubrey suggests, her hand still clenching Chloe’s

“Uh, okay,” Danny says, looking confused.

**…**

Back at Chloe and Aubrey's apartment, Chloe shoves her bother on the couch while the three of them sit on the coffee table, facing him.

"There's a reason I invited Beca to have dinner with us," Chloe says.

"Are you saying it _wasn't_ to set us up?" Danny asks.

Aubrey starts laughing and Beca who is in the middle, elbows her. 

"Uh, no, it was not," Chloe answers.

"Oh," Danny says. "But that doesn’t mean that we can't—"

"Actually it does," Beca interrupts.

"Um… What?"

"Beca's my girlfriend," Chloe says. "So you need to stop flirting or you're going to lose a hand."

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat that?"

Chloe sighs.

"She said that Beca is our girlfriend," Aubrey interjects. "And so you need to back the fuck off."

Aubrey rarely swears and so Beca looks at her in surprise while Chloe shakes her head. Danny 's lucky that Aubrey hasn't castrated him.

"Really?" Danny asks.

"Yes," Chloe replies, nervously.

"That is so unfair!" Danny exclaims.

"What is?"

"How is it that you get two hot babes and I'm still single?"

Beca smirks while Aubrey looks annoyed at being referred to as a babe.

"Life isn't always fair, little brother," Chloe smirks.

**…**

They spend the rest of the evening watching reality TV. Chloe and Aubrey seem to be feeling possessive because neither is giving Beca _any_ personal space. Beca's not complaining, per say, but she really doesn’t need an escort to go to the bathroom.

They even demand that Beca spend the night. Though this is always an option and is usually suggested, tonight, Beca feels like she has no choice.

"Look guys," Danny says as he settles onto the couch for the night. "I just want to apologize. If I had known, I never would have hit on Beca."

"We know that," Beca says.

"Yeah," Chloe says, pulling Danny into a hug. "At least you have good taste."

Beca can't help but smirk.

"No hard feelings, Aubrey?"

Aubrey sighs and offers her hand, which Danny accepts and shakes solemnly.

"Good night," he says before plopping back onto the couch to sleep.

Beca is then pushed into the bedroom by her girlfriends.

"God, you two are so fucking hot when you're jealous," Beca growls. If Danny wasn't out there…"

"He's leaving Sunday afternoon," Chloe informs them.

"And then you're ours, Mitchell," Aubrey says.

"Looking forward to it."


	5. My Side of the Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stacie tells Fat Amy who Beca's new girlfriend is, Fat Amy's reaction is not what Stacie expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Kiarcheo who wanted to see the Bellas finding out. 
> 
> Takes place two months before Unfair and three months before Awkwardness and Turkey Sandwiches.

Fat Amy is early for Bellas rehearsal. She considers finding something else to do to kill some time, but she figures annoying Beca might be more entertaining. She's walking into the auditorium when she hears the distinct sound of kissing. She slows her steps and peeks around the risers.

Fat Amy can't help but smile when she sees the current Bellas captain making out with a very familiar looking red head. She begins to back away quietly so she can enter and announce her presence when the pair begin speaking.

"You better go," Beca says.

"Rehearsal doesn’t start for another half hour," Chloe points out.

"What if someone gets here early?"

"So?"

"Hey, waiting to tell them, wasn't _my_ idea."

"It's your fault that I don't want to leave," Chloe replies.

"Of course it is," Beca says. "Why?"

"You're just so kissable that I don't want to go," Chloe answers.

"Nice try, Beale," Beca replies.

"Bree would be so proud of you, being all captainy."

"I'm sure," Beca scoffs.

"Well I think it's hot," Chloe says.

Becca smirks and then leans in for another kiss. "And now, it's time for you to go," Beca says as they pull apart.

"No fun," Chloe pouts.

"Go study," Beca orders.

"Fine," Chloe huffs. "But I will _definitely_ be seeing you later."

"I'm counting on it," Beca replies.

Fat Amy quickly ducks under the risers as Chloe skips past. Grinning, Fat Amy counts to fifty before coming out from under the risers. She then begins singing as she pretends that she's just entering the rehearsal space.

**…**

Rehearsal is over for the day and Stacie lingers as she continues to sext with Charlie, this baseball player she met the other night. She's sitting on the steps of the risers and isn't that visible to the rest of the rehearsal space.

She looks up briefly when Beca's cell phone rings, but stays quiet as she sends another sext.

"Hey Bree. Yeah, we just finished. It was fine. Really. Yes, I incorporated— Yes. I know." Beca sighs. "Aubrey we've talked about this. Just because we're dating, doesn’t mean that I'm going to automatically concede to you on all Bellas stuff. I know. Is this why you made me captain? I know that we weren't dating then. I'm just asking if you did it because you thought you would— No. That is totally unfair. Yes, it is." Beca becomes quiet as she begins to pace. "Fine. We can talk about it later. No. Fine. I love you too. Bye."

Stacie stays as still as possible, glad her phone is set on vibrate. She'd hate for Beca to think Stacie was spying on her. She waits until Beca has packed up and left before ending the sexting with Charlie.

And then eager to share this juicy gossip, Stacie begins texting the other Bellas. Fat Amy is first because she'll probably have the best reaction. Just as she sends one to Cynthia Rose, Fat Amy texts back.

_Did you say Aubrey?_

_Yeah._

_Our current captain and our former one?_

_YES_ , Stacie texts back annoyed because she's trying to send another text.

_Who else have you told?_

_Just Cynthia Rose._

_Text her back._

_Why?_

_Text her and the others and tell them emergency meeting in my room._

_WTF_

_Trust me._

Stacie sighs and begins typing out a mass text. 

_Fat Amy has declared a 911. Meet in her room._

Stacie then gathers her stuff and heads towards Fat Amy's dorm.

**…**

Fat Amy is actually pacing in her room as she waits. She's thankful that she's rooming with Lilly this year instead of Beca because Fat Amy's not sure she could look Beca in the eye and not say something, which is why she wanted to talk to everyone; to make sure she doesn't say anything too horrible.

Stacie shows up first looking annoyed and confused. She keeps asking what's up, but Fat Amy wants to wait until everyone is there.

Once the other six are there, Fat Amy says, "It seems that our illustrious captain is a cheating scumbag."

Everyone stares at her, though Ashley slowly raises her head.

"Yes, Ashley?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because she is," Fat Amy replies. "She's playing Aubrey and Chloe."

The room is filled with mumbled confusion, disbelief and protests.

"See, I'll prove it," Fat Amy says. "Who thought Beca and Chloe were dating?"

Jessica raises her hand as does Fat Amy.

"And who thought it was Aubrey, Beca was dating?" Fat Amy continues.

Stacie and Cynthia Rose raise their hands.

" _See_."

"What if one couple broke up and then the other, um, couple happened?" Jessica asks.

"Not possible," Fat Amy replies.

"Why not?" Cynthia Rose asks.

"Because I just found out about Beca and Chloe today before rehearsal and the Stacie texted me about Aubrey and Beca like thirty minutes ago."

"I did," Stacie nods.

"And no one in this room would disagree that Stacie wouldn’t have been able to keep that a secret for too long."

Stacie looks insulted for a moment when everyone murmurs their agreement, but then she nods too.

"I still find it hard to believe that Beca's playing them," Cynthia Rose speaks up. "I mean, that's what caused her parents' divorce."

"Maybe we should just ask her," Lilly suggests quietly.

"Like an intervention?" Stacie asks.

"Oooh," Fat Amy says. "I'm good at interventions."

"If we do, then there can't be any wild accusations," Cynthia Rose, looking at Fat Amy.

"Hey, I called you guys over instead of storming over there," Fat Amy points out.

"That's progress."

"When are we doing this?" Denise asks.

"We should do it now," Fat Amy replies. "Because otherwise there's a good chance that I'll say something horrible the next time I see Beca."

"She's right," Stacie says. "I might do that too."

Everyone nods in agreement.

"Okay, so how do we get her over here?" Cynthia Rose asks.

**…**

Beca groans when her cell phone announces a text message. She untangles herself, sits up and begins reaching for her phone.

"Ignore it," Chloe says.

"It's from Amy," Beca replies. "She won't stop until I respond."

Aubrey sighs as she sits up as well. "She's right. I speak from experience." She begins looking for her shirt.

"So?" Chloe asks as Beca read the text.

"There's some sort of emergency," Beca answers.

"What kind of emergency?" Aubrey asks

"It doesn't say," Beca replies. "Which is never a good sigh."

"Lilly probably did something insane," Chloe says.

"Or Amy," Beca counters as she tries to fix her clothes. "I better go over there. I'll try to be quick."

"You better," Chloe replies. "Or we might get bored waiting for you and—"

"Please don't finish that sentence," Beca says. "Or I might not leave."

Chloe smirks.

**…**

Frustrated and horny, Beca trudges over to Fat Amy and Lilly's room. She really hopes that Lilly hasn't killed anyone, hiding a body would take most of the night and Beca has much more fulfilling plans for her evening.

She doesn't bother waiting for permission after she knocks, instead simply barging in. She stops short when she sees there are five more people in the room than she expected.

"Hey guys," she says, suddenly feeling awkward. "What's up?"

"Beca," Fat Amy says. "Some information has come to light today and we really need to discuss it with you."

"All right," Beca replies slowly. "I'm listening."

"Actually," Stacie says. "Maybe you should sit."

"I'm fine," Beca tells them. "I don't need to—"

Beca finds herself pushed into a chair. "Or maybe I could sit for a moment." She looks up expectantly. "Now what is this about?"

"Before we begin," Fat Amy says. "Is there anything you want to tell us?"

"Um, no?"

Fat Amy sighs. "Because we know."

Beca looks around in confusion. "Know what?"

"You should just admit it," Cynthia Rose tells her. "Before Amy insults you."

"I really have no idea what you guys are talking about," Beca tells them.

"I saw you with Chloe today," Fat Amy says.

"Oh."

"And I heard you on the phone with Aubrey earlier," Stacie adds.

" _Oh_."

Everyone seems to be waiting for Beca to say more, but she has no idea what to say. She's only been dating Chloe and Aubrey for about two months. They haven't really discussed telling anyone yet and honestly, Beca's not sure she's ready to.

"You really have nothing to say?" Cynthia rose asks.

"Because she has no defense for being a cheating cheater," Fat Amy says.

"And now the insults come out."

"It does look bad, Beca," Ashley says.

Beca sighs. "Would you believe I'm dating both of them?"

"I was right," Fat Amy crows.

"It's not like that," Beca protests.

"What? They know about it?" Stacie asks.

"Yes."

This answer is met with silence.

"Is anyone else confused?" Jessica asks.

Everyone, but Lilly's hand goes up, which, in turn, makes everyone, including Beca stare at her.

"You're poly? Right?"

Beca nods.

"The three of you? Are together?" Dense clarifies.

Beca nods again.

"Well I definitely didn't expect that," Cynthia Rose says.

"Me either," Stacie adds.

"Now that we've cleared that up, may I go?" Beca asks.

"Run while you can," Lilly tells her.

"Now that that's been solved, I have stuff to do," Ashley says, standing.

"Yeah, me too," Cynthia Rose adds.

"Fine, fine," Fat Amy agrees. "Now that we know that Beca's not a two timing, back stabbing—"

"Thanks Amy," Beca interrupts, standing.

"Hey, I was just—"

"I know," Beca says. "And it's cool that you were."

"Glad to hear it," Fat Amy replies. "I was worried that you were going to make me do cardio during rehearsal now."

Beca laughs. "As if I could make you."

Fat Amy shrugs. "First time for everything."

**…**

When Beca returns to Chloe and Aubrey's apartment, they're curled up together on the couch, studying.

"So what was the crisis?" Chloe asks as Beca plops down next to her.

"Amy wanted to call me a cheating cheater," Beca replies.

" _What_?"

Beca grins at the simultaneous response. "I told them about us."

"Without discussing it?" Aubrey asks, sounding annoyed.

"They thought I was cheating on… well, I guess both of you," Beca defends.

"But you're not."

"So? Amy was totally ready to kick my ass on your guys' behalf."

"Awww," Chloe says.

"I don't see why I always have to end up being the bad guy," Beca grumbles.

"Beca…"

"And we were going to tell the girls soon anyway," Beca continues.

"We're not mad," Aubrey tells Beca. "We're just surprised."

"I know," Beca replies. "And I'm sorry. I wouldn’t have said anything if I thought you'd be super pissed."

"You just hate that Fat Amy was mad at you," Aubrey says.

"The others didn't look too happy with me, either," Beca argues.

"You totally hate that they were mad at you," Chloe says, grinning. "And of course we understand."

"We really do," Aubrey agrees.

"And it's aca-dorable."

Beca sighs. "Really Chlo?"

The kiss that she receives in response is enough to erase her annoyance.


	6. Ignorance is Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca's mom decides to make a surprise visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For GothicPheonix and RainbowUnicornsR-MyLife who requested Beca's mom finding out.

Having a five hour layover in Atlanta, Melissa Amerson, formerly Mitchell, decides to extend it for a day and visit her daughter at Barden. Beca had been adamant about there being no need to help her move out at the end of last year or move back in at the beginning of the current school year. Melissa had been hurt at first, but realized it probably had more to do with wanting to avoid any sort of awkward scene between Melissa and her ex husband. 

Arriving on campus, it takes asking a few students to learn where the Barden Bellas hold rehearsals. Melissa remembers Beca saying she's been having daily afternoon rehearsals to prepare for semi finals. So seeking her daughter out in the rehearsal space seems like a smart bet.

**…**

Melissa walks slowly into the auditorium taking it all in. She's been assured by the exuberant blonde Australian outside on her cell phone that Beca is inside. Apparently they're on a fifteen minute break.

It takes Melissa a minute to find Beca amidst the girls lounging. There are some in the bleachers, some in folding chairs and one in front of a white board, scribbling furiously. It looks like a bunch of squiggly lines and random shapes to Melissa, but Beca seems pleased with her efforts.

She clears her throat and says a bit loudly, "I'm looking for Beca Mitchell."

The brunette spins and says, "I'm Beca— mom?"

"Hey," Melissa waves as Beca slowly makes her way over.

"What are you doing here?" Beca asks as they hug.

"I'm on my way to Boston and apparently the shortest path from Portland to Boston is a stop in Atlanta."

"How long is your lay over?"

"It was five hours," Melissa answers. "But I was able to switch my ticket, so I don't have to leave until tomorrow instead."

"Oh."

"Try not to sound too happy dear."

Beca has the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry, mom. It's just... I hate surprises, you know."

"Yes darling, I remember."

The blonde Australian returns and demands that introductions are made. Beca shyly introduces all the Bellas she's now in charge of. They seem like a nice group of young woman and Melissa can see genuine fondness for them on Beca's face. 

"We, uh, still have like an hour of rehearsal left," Beca apologizes.

"It's fine," Melissa assures her. "I assumed as much. I brought some work with me." She holds up her carry on. "I'll just sit in the bleachers and work. Then maybe we can go to dinner?"

Beca nods.

Melissa smiles, gives her daughter a quick hug before climbing the bleachers and settling in.

**…**

Melissa does her best to keep her attention on her work. She knows her presence is making Beca nervous, though she's not entirely sure why. She assumes it has to do with her being the captain. Her daughter has never a huge joiner. It had been a delightful surprise to learn that she'd joined a group on campus. It had been shocking that it had been an a cappella group. Despite her love of music, Beca's never really shown any interest in performing. But as Beca had haltingly spoke of her freshman year, Melissa could tell that it had become a big part of her life.

She had been disappointed to learn that Beca had ended things with Jesse, though she'd never met him, he had sounded like a very nice young man. However when Melissa had learned about the break up over the holidays, her daughter hadn't seem too upset, so she hadn't pushed for details. There's been no more mention of Beca seeing anyone lately, but Melissa knows Beca will tell her when she's ready.

Melissa wonders if she'll run into John while she's on campus. Beca has mentioned that she's been having lunch with her dad on a regular basis. She'd seemed nervous as if Melissa would be mad about this. However, Melissa's a little relieved. Although their marriage ended badly, Melissa never wanted Beca to sever her relationship with her dad. Of course his moving across the country didn't help matters. Still Melissa had hoped that Beca attending Barden would help Beca reestablish a relationship with her dad.

**…**

Melissa watches with interest as a tired looking blonde enters the auditorium. As far as Melissa can tell, rehearsal is about over, though no one notices the blonde's entrance. Melissa watches her sink into the first row of the bleaches and watch the girls performing. There's a tired, but content expression on her face as she gazes at the group. Though after closer examination, Melissa's pretty sure that the blonde is staring at her daughter. The looks of affection on the girl's face tells Melissa that her daughter might have a few questions to answer.

Rehearsal breaks up about ten minutes later and Melissa stays quiet as the girls begin gathering their things together. The blonde stands and saunters over to Beca. She watches her daughter greet her with a tired smile. Beca says a few things and then gestures up to the bleachers. Melissa ducks her head as they both look up at her. She can feel their eyes on her and Melissa wonders how Beca's going to introduce this girl.

Melissa watches as the girls trail out of the space, many of them not so subtly glancing between Beca and the blonde and Melissa sitting in the stands. These glances solidify what the relationship is for Melissa and even though Beca hasn't said anything, Melissa finds herself pleased that her daughter is seeing someone.

She watches as the Australian, Amy is what Beca had called her, Melissa reminds herself, approaches the pair and makes some elaborate gestures. They both wear a look of amusement as she talks, though something she says then makes Beca blush and the blonde chuckle. Amy grins and then turns to leave.

"Bye Beca's mom," Amy calls as she walks by the bleachers.

Melissa chuckles. Her daughter has made some interesting friends at Barden. She stands and stretches before joining Beca and her girlfriend by the piano.

"Mom," Beca says, sounding exceptionally nervous. "This is Aubrey. My girlfriend."

The blonde looks extremely pleased with this introduction; apparently she hadn't been expecting that.

Aubrey holds up her hand. "It's nice to meet you Mrs., uh..." Aubrey looks helplessly at Beca.

Melissa shakes Aubrey's hand and takes pity on her. "Just call me, Melissa, Aubrey. And it's very nice to meet you." 

"Bree just stopped by to check up on me," Beca says.

Melissa grins at the pair.

"Not like that," Beca says. "Aubrey was captain last year. I'm just trying to earn us another first place like she did last year."

"With your help, of course."

"You graduated?" Melissa asks, curious.

Aubrey nods. "I'm a first year law student."

"Beca always did have a thing for smart girls," Melissa grins.

"Mom!"

"Your crush on Sara Nolan, student council president, in high school was what made you realize you were bi," Melissa continues, enjoying the embarrassment spreading across Beca's face. Though the affectionate smirk Aubrey is giving her daughter is touching as well.

"I knew your bragging wasn't just to embarrass me," Aubrey says. "You are so busted."

Beca shrugs, trying to look tough, but she smiles sweetly at Aubrey and Melissa knows her daughter is in love.

"You're coming to dinner with us, of course," Melissa says.

"Oh, um, well I appreciate that Mrs—Melissa," Aubrey replies. "But I really should be studying. I just stopped by to say hi."

"Nonsense," Melissa says. "It'll be far less entertaining to embarrass Beca if you're not there. Besides, I want to hear how the two of you started dating and Beca is rarely helpful in that area."

Beca scoffs as she shrugs and Melissa feels an odd amount of affection for her daughter as she tries to act like a badass. 

"That really is a tempting offer, Melissa," Aubrey says. "But I'm actually supposed to be meeting someone and..."

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late."

Melissa looks up in surprise as a young woman with red hair bounces into the auditorium. 

"Dr. Thompson just wouldn't stop, even though he—oh, hello."

"Hey Chloe, meet my mom. She stopped in for a surprise visit," Beca says. "Mom, this is Chloe, my—Aubrey's roommate."

Melissa notices the slip up, but lets it go; though her curiosity is definitely piqued. 

"It's very nice to meet you," Chloe says.

"You too Chloe." Melissa at the three of them. There's a nervous tension in the air now and she can't quite figure it out. "I was just trying to convince Aubrey to join us for dinner. You should come too."

"Oh. Well, that's very nice, but I really should be studying. I just stopped by to say hi."

"You did?"

"Chloe used to be a Bella as well," Beca interjects.

"Oh. Are you in law school as well?" Melissa asks.

"I'm getting a masters in physics," Chloe replies.

"Oh really?"

Aubrey's wearing a knowing smirk while Chloe seems a bit bemused by the blush creeping up Beca's cheeks. Melissa wonders what she's missing.

"You all need to eat," Melissa points out. "I promise I won't keep you too long. Please join us, Chloe. Perhaps you can get my laconic daughter to tell me the story of her and Aubrey getting together."

"Oh. Um, well—"

Melissa's cell phone is ringing. Looking at the ID, she knows she can't ignore it like she wants. "I have to take this. Hi Eric. Can you hold on a moment?" She turns to the three girls. "I'll just be a minute and then the three of us will be going out to dinner."

Beca sighs and then nods. "Fine."

"Eric? I'm here." Melissa decides to go outside for better reception, she only has one bar inside the auditorium. "Yes, I know. No. Because I'll still get in with plenty of time."

Melissa spends over five minutes arguing with her boss about her unscheduled layover. He had been fine with it when she emailed him earlier, Melissa wonders what crisis came up that caused his seemingly sudden paranoia. Their presentation isn't for another two days. 

Once Eric has finally calmed down enough to let Melissa hang up, she lets her mind wander to Beca. Melissa knows that her daughter is pretty private and she's never been a big sharer, but Melissa doesn't think that's the only reason for the uneasiness coming off Beca in waves. As her mother it's difficult to miss. Melissa supposes it could be worry over having a girlfriend. Even after her stammered admission when she was seventeen about Sara, Beca's never dated a girl; as least as far as Melissa knows. She's hoping that the worry is about embarrassing stories being shared, from either her mom or her girlfriend, especially since Melissa is always upfront about her teasing.

"...don't think I can do this."

Hearing her daughter say this as she enters, Melissa stops just behind the bleachers. She knows she shouldn't evasdrop, but she's worried.

"You can," Chloe assures her. "It's just a couple of hours."

"Except I'm sure she'll want to have breakfast tomorrow morning too."

"And that will probably be just the two of you," Aubrey says.

"Which will be worse," Beca groans. "She'll want to talk about my wonderful girlfriend."

"And?" Aubrey asks. "I am rather amazing."

"What if I accidently start talking about Chloe?" Beca questions.

"So?" Chloe counters. "She won't know that you are, unless you say my name. You worry too much."

"I just thought I had a little more time," Beca says. "I'm not ready to tell her yet."

"We're not pushing, Beca," Chloe replies. "I haven't told my parents, yet."

"And I certainly won't be telling mine anytime soon," Aubrey adds.

"Because it's the sort of thing that should be said in person," Beca says. "We all agree on that, at least."

"It'll be fine," Chloe says. "Just remember we all love you, especially your mom."

Beca groans. "You are not helping."

They lapse into silence and Melissa takes this as her cue to return.

"Sorry about that," Melissa says. "My boss doesn't handle an abrupt change in schedule very well."

"Sounds familiar," Aubrey teases.

"I just don't like surprises," Beca grouses. "There's a difference."

"Now, are we all ready for dinner?" Melissa asks.

**…**

Dinner is pleasant. Melissa enjoys watching her daughter interact with Aubrey and Chloe. It's obvious the three of them are close and it skews the conversation she overheard in a very interesting light. Missing a crucial piece, she can't quite put it together, so Melissa pushes it aside and tries to enjoy the meal.

Barden seems to have brought out a whole new side of Beca. Melissa watches with amusement as her daughter is teased by both Aubrey and Chloe. But what's interesting is that Beca teases just as much in return. Melissa also doesn't miss the occasional heated glance that passes between them. That and the amount of non verbal communication between the three of them is pushing a realization to the front of Melissa's mind. She tries to ignore it because if it's true, Melissa isn't sure that she can be okay with it.

**…**

Once Aubrey and Chloe have gone inside their apartment building, Melissa turns to Beca, still sitting in the passenger seat.

"Do you need directions to my dorm?" Beca asks.

"I assumed you'd be spending the night with your girlfriend," Melissa answers, enjoying the blush her statement causes. "I just wanted to talk to you a bit first."

"Okay..."

"I like your friends," Melissa says. "And Aubrey is a lovely girl."

"But?" Beca prompts.

"I can't help but feel like there's something you're not telling me."

"Um..."

"And I know I'm only your mother," Melissa continues. "So you might not feel comfortable sharing _everything_ in your life."

"It's not that," Beca says.

"What aren't you telling me about Chloe?" Melissa asks.

"What?"

"It's obvious that there's something between you two. And between her and Aubrey too. At first I just thought it was because they've been roommates for so long. But after watching you three throughout dinner, I'm starting to think there's something huge you're not telling me."

"Oh god," Beca groans.

"Beca."

"I, uh... you see, the thing is that you're right," Beca stammers. "Chloe's my girlfriend too. I'm dating them both. Or we're dating each other, I guess."

"The three of you? Are dating?"

Beca nods. "That was what you were getting at, wasn't it?"

Melissa lets out a humorless chuckle. "Actually no. I was thinking there was sort of weird dating history between you and Chloe."

"Oh."

"You're dating both of them?" Melissa asks again, still reeling. "At the same time? The three of you are in a relationship together?"

Beca nods meekly.

"And how long has that been going on?"

"Seven months," Beca replies.

"Seven months?"

Beca nods again.

"And so what? The three of you all had some drunken spin the bottle moment and decided, what the hell, we should date?"

"Aubrey and Chloe have been together for almost three now, counting the past seven months," Beca replies. "But then Chloe and I had all this chemistry, while Aubrey and I had all this passion and after a lot of awkwardness, we decided to date."

"Oh, you just decided?"

"Mom..."

"They were together for two years before they even met you?" Melissa asks. "How do you know they're not just using you? Enjoying a little college experimentation? That when they're done with law and grad school, they're just going to take off and leave you behind?"

"They won't," Beca replies.

"How do you know?"

"They love me," Beca answers. "And I love them."

"So they say," Melissa scoffs.

"I know it's far from traditional," Beca says. "But that doesn't mean it isn't real or that it won't work out."

"How can you love two people—be in love with two people at the same time?"

"I don't know," Beca replies. "I just know I am."

"You can't be," Melissa insists. "It's just not right."

"Except that I am. And it's not."

"They're going to break your heart," Melissa tells her.

"They're not," Beca insists.

"But how do you know?"

"I just do, all right," Beca snaps.

"I'm still your mother, young lady."

Beca takes a deep breath. "I know that. But I am an adult."

"Barely," Melissa replies. "You're still a baby. You've hardly been out in the real world and even now you're only at college, a college where your dad teaches. You are not an adult."

There are tears in Beca's eyes now and Melissa desperately wishes she hadn't caused them, but she's so afraid for her daughter.

"I thought for sure you'd understand," Beca says quietly. "Dad was the one I was really worried about, but he was fine with it. Eventually."

"Your father knows?"

Beca nods.

"For how long?"

"Um, two months?"

For some reason that's the last straw for Melissa. "Beca, I think it would be a really good idea if you got out of the car right now."

"Mom..."

"I'm sorry honey," Melissa says. "But I can't abide by this."

"It's my relationship," Beca protests. "And I'm happy. Isn't that all that matters?"

"Beca," Melissa says, through clenched teeth. "You should really get out of the car before I say something we'll both regret."

Beca gives her one more pained glance and then nods before climbing out of the car. Melissa watches her slump towards the building and use a key to get inside. Knowing that her daughter has a key to their apartment is almost too much for Melissa and she quickly speeds away.

**…**

Thanks to the GPS in her rental car, Melissa easily finds her ex husband's house.

Impatient, she rings the doorbell. And when the door doesn't immediately open, she presses it again, holding it until the door swings open.

"What the—oh, hello, Melissa," John greets.

"You knew," Melissa accuses. "You've known for _months_ and you said nothing."

"Um, I'm not sure what—"

"I just had dinner with our daughter and her _girlfriends_ ," Melissa spits out.

"Oh."

" _Oh? Oh?!_ Is that all you can say?"

"They're lovely girls," John offers.

"How can you okay with her being part of some menage a trois?"

"She seems happy?" 

"And you're perfectly fine with all this?" Melissa asks.

"Well, not exactly," John replies. "But they really do seem like lovely girls who make our daughter very happy. I just try to focus on that and not worry about the rest."

"Not worry? What kind of strategy is that?"

"Beca is an adult," John points out.

"On paper maybe," Melissa retorts. "But not in experience."

"I do agree that she has a lot to learn, but I'm not sure I understand why that matters."

"It matters because those _girls_ are just using our little girl," Melissa replies. "They're going to finish school and run off without her."

"You don't know that," John says.

"They were together for _years_ before they met Beca," Melissa reminds him. "They're just taking advantage of her. They saw her attraction to the red head and _pounced_."

"I hardly think that's an accurate description," John says.

"You still should have told me."

"It wasn't my place," John replies. "And Beca had planned on telling you the next time she saw you. She just didn't want to do it over the phone."

"So I suppose this is my fault for dropping by?"

"Why are you here?" John asks.

"Layover," Melissa replies.

"Oh."

Melissa sighs. She's suddenly exhausted. "I'm going to go."

"Melissa..."

"I'd say I'm sorry for just dropping by," Melissa says. "But I'm not."

"Melissa, I know it's not the norm," John says. "But Beca _is_ happy."

"I just can't, all right, John?"

He nods. "Good night Melissa."

"Good night John."

**…**

Driving to her hotel, Melissa tries not to think about it. She goes over the presentation she has to deliver in a couple days instead. When that's finished, she goes over it one more time. By that time, she's still a few minutes from her hotel and so she turns the radio on. Finding a station playing a song she recognizes and Melissa begins singing along with the radio, anything to avoid thinking about her daughter's farce of a relationship.

However, lying in bed, Melissa's train of thought naturally returns to Beca. Melissa had been excited to see her daughter. It's been so long since Beca's been open and happy and Melissa had been looking forward to seeing her in the environment that was nourishing this mindset.

But if Melissa had known the real reason... Well, she's not sure what she would have done.

It's just not right. A relationship is between two people. Involving three is bound to end badly. Melissa knows it's only a matter of time before Beca's heart is broken. And she mourns the coming of that day.

**…**

The hotel's continental breakfast is less than impressive and Melissa can't but think about the breakfast she was supposed to have with Beca. Part of her had been hoping for a call or text from Beca asking where she was, but Melissa knows that Beca won't be contacting her anytime soon. As she slowly packs up her things, Melissa wishes she wasn't leaving like this. But she knows she's right, this threesome situation will not work out for Beca. Melissa knows that she just has to step aside and let her daughter get her heart broken. Hopefully Beca will let her be there to help pick up the pieces.

The knock on her door is surprising. Melissa answers it, hoping it's Beca. Instead, she's shocked to find Aubrey standing outside her door.

"I know you have a flight to catch," she says. "So I'll keep this brief."

"You came alone?"

Aubrey nods. "Chloe is still back at the apartment with Beca. She shouldn't be alone right now."

"So what? You're here to yell at me?"

Aubrey sighs. "Look, the three of us know that what we're doing is different and that we have a tough road ahead of us, but it's what is right for us. The three of us belong together; we bring out the best in each other. Chloe and I just wanted you to know that we both love your daughter very much. Neither of us have any intention of breaking up with her or leaving her behind. We will stay with your daughter for as long as she'll have us. We will take care of her, support her, challenge her, and especially love her. And we just hope that one day you'll realize how perfectly we all fit together."

It's a lovely speech, still Melissa refuses to be swayed. "Anything else?"

Aubrey shakes her head. "Thank you for your time. I hope you have a nice flight and good luck with your presentation."

Melissa watches Aubrey turn and stride away, determination in each step. She can tell the blonde meant every word she just said, but the three of them are so young and at such a crucial point in their lives. Melissa knows they'll eventually realize that what they're doing is wrong. She just hopes for their sakes it's sooner rather than later. 

As she drives to the airport, Melissa wonders what kind of mother she is, wishing for the demise of her daughter's relationship. She just needs to remind herself that it's bound to become toxic and end in heartbreak for her little girl. Though what makes the entire situation even more complicated is John's approval, or at least, his lack of _dis_ approval. Melissa wonders if it's because he's actually trying to be okay with it or if he's too concerned about losing the tentative bond that's been reforming between him and Beca to risk stating his true feelings. Knowing her ex husband, it's probably the latter. 

In all honesty, Melissa wishes that she'd never stopped by for a surprise visit. She never thought ignorance would be something she'd wish for, but at the moment, it is. Because this is definitely not something she can support or encourage. Unfortunately that also means no contact between her and her daughter until Beca comes to her senses. Melissa hopes for Beca's sake that it's not too long of wait.


	7. A Little Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ignorance is Bliss_ from Beca's point of view, mostly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a companion piece to _Ignorance is Bliss_ because LeighAnnNY wanted to see Aubrey and Chloe's reaction to the situation and I was curious myself.

The last thing Beca expects to see when she turns around is her mom. They're so far away from Portland and certainly she would have called first. Right? Apparently not. Though considering this trip has been planned for a few weeks, Beca wonders when her mom decided that this little surprise visit is necessary.

As her mom settles down in the last row of the bleachers and rehearsal resumes, Beca really wishes she hadn't put a ban on cell phones because Aubrey and Chloe are supposed to meet her after and she has no idea how she's going to introduce them.

**…**

As rehearsal ends, Cynthia Rose pulls Beca aside.

"You okay?" she asks, looking up at the top of the bleachers.

Beca shakes her head.

"Just remember you have nothing to be ashamed of, okay?"

Beca nods.

"Aubrey," Cynthia Rose greets. "Good luck guys." And then she's heading out.

"What was that about?" Aubrey asks.

"My mom decided to visit," Beca says.

"Oh."

"Hey cap. Former cap," Fat Amy says, approaching them. "Just wanted to offer my support with the mom sitch. Whatever you need."

"Thanks Fat Amy," Aubrey replies. "Hopefully we'll be okay."

"So who gets to be the girlfriend this time?" Fat Amy asks.

"Bree," Beca replies

"Figures," Fat Amy says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aubrey asks.

"Becs doesn't want her mom to know how whipped she is by the ginger," Fat Amy answers. "I mean, she's whipped by both of you, but Chloe takes advantage of it more blatantly than you do."

That Beca can agree with. Aubrey is more subtle than Chloe and that includes in their approach to embarrassing Beca. She feels herself blushing as Aubrey chuckles.

"Very true," Aubrey agrees.

"If you need any fat power, you know how to find me," Fat Amy says before taking off.

Beca grins as she hears Fat Amy say good bye to her mom. At least Beca can count on Fat Amy distracting her enough from a potentially awkward situation.

"You can do this," Aubrey whispers as Beca's mom approaches.

"Mom," Beca says, failing miserably to hide her nervousness. "This is Aubrey. My girlfriend."

Aubrey grins at the introduction. Beca knows Bree's a little sensitive about Chloe usually being referred to as the girlfriend. The only thing that saves Beca from being in the doghouse constantly is that Aubrey agrees that the chemistry between Beca and Chloe is apparent to a blind man and so it makes sense that Chloe is Beca's girlfriend in public.

Beca watches her girlfriend hold out her hand and struggle with how to address her mom. Beca belatedly realizes she's not really sure how her mom wants to be addressed. Thankfully her mom takes the lead.

"Just call me, Melissa, Aubrey. And it's very nice to meet you."

"Bree just stopped by to check up on me," Beca informs her mom. The grin she's wearing makes Beca protest "Not like that. Aubrey was captain last year. I'm just trying to earn us another first place like she did last year."

"With your help, of course," Aubrey adds.

"You graduated?"

Aubrey nods. "I'm a first year law student."

Her mom is wearing a knowing grin. "Beca always did have a thing for smart girls."

Beca feels herself blushing again. "Mom!"

"Your crush on Sara Nolan, student council president, in high school was what made you realize you were bi," her mom continues.

Aubrey is grinning gleefully and Beca is reminded of another reason besides the obvious why she wanted to keep her mom and Aubrey apart. They both seem to enjoy embarrassing Beca.

"I knew your bragging wasn't just to embarrass me," Aubrey says. "You are so busted."

Not knowing how else to respond, Beca just shrugs and offers Aubrey her usual unsure smile.

"You're coming to dinner with us, of course," her mom says.

"Oh, um, well I appreciate that Mrs—Melissa," Aubrey replies. "But I really should be studying. I just stopped by to say hi."

"Nonsense," her mom says. "It'll be far less entertaining to embarrass Beca if you're not there. Besides, I want to hear how the two of you started dating and Beca is rarely helpful in that area."

Beca groans as she tries not to worry too much about the stories the two of them might share.

"That really is a tempting offer, Melissa," Aubrey says. "But I'm actually supposed to be meeting someone and..."

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late."

Despite the havoc Chloe's presence is going to cause, Beca is relieved to see her.

"Dr. Thompson just wouldn't stop, even though he—oh, hello."

"Hey Chloe, meet my mom. She stopped in for a surprise visit," Beca says. "Mom, this is Chloe, my—Aubrey's roommate." Beca cringes internally, hoping her mom didn't catch her slip up.

"It's very nice to meet you," Chloe says.

"You too Chloe." 

Her mom is eyeing the three of them and Beca knows that the questions are slowly forming in her mind.

"I was just trying to convince Aubrey to join us for dinner. You should come too."

"Oh. Well, that's very nice, but I really should be studying. I just stopped by to say hi."

Thankfully introduces Chloe as Aubrey's roommate clued the red head in to the awkward situation they find themselves in. Beca's grateful that Chloe seems to be trying to minimize that.

"You did?" Her mom sounds very surprised by this.

Thrown off by her mom's surprise, Beca says, "Chloe used to be a Bella as well."

"Oh. Are you in law school also?"

"I'm getting a masters in physics," Chloe replies.

"Oh really?"

The knowing tone in her mom's voice is almost to distract Beca from the knowing smirk Aubrey is shooting her. Beca knew that whole smart girl comment from her mom would be used against her soon; she just didn't think it'd be _this_ soon. And yeah, it's totally awesome that her girlfriends are super smart, but it's not as big of deal as Bree's quick elbow to the side implies. Nonetheless, Beca feels herself blushing as Chloe looks at them curiously.

"You all need to eat," her mom continues. "I promise I won't keep you too long. Please join us, Chloe. Perhaps you can get my laconic daughter to tell me the story of her and Aubrey getting together."

"Oh. Um, well—"

Thankfully Chloe's response is interrupted by her mom's cell phone. Beca waits until her mom is definitely outside before she turns to her girlfriends.

"Did you forget to mention your mom visiting?" Chloe asks.

Beca shakes her head. "She decided to extend her layover and surprise me."

"And I get to be the girlfriend this time," Aubrey gloats.

Beca groans. "Now really isn't the time for that, Bree."

Chloe pulls Beca into a hug. A moment later, Aubrey joins them. Beca lets herself relax, enjoying how perfectly they fit together. 

"We love you," Aubrey says as they pull apart.

"All for one and one for all," Chloe adds.

Beca can't help but laugh. "Really Beale?" 

Chloe nods. "We can get through this together."

"Are you sure?" Beca asks. "Because I'm not sure that I can do this."

"You can," Chloe assures her, still holding her hand. "It's just a couple of hours."

"Except I'm sure she'll want to have breakfast tomorrow morning too."

"And that will probably be just the two of you," Aubrey points out, arm around her as well.

"Which will be worse," Beca groans, leaning into Aubrey. "She'll want to talk about my wonderful girlfriend."

"And?" Aubrey asks. "I am rather amazing."

"What if I accidently start talking about Chloe?" Beca asks them.

"So?" Chloe replies. "She won't know that you are, unless you say my name. You worry too much."

Beca hopes they're right. "I just thought I had a little more time," Beca says. "I'm not ready to tell her yet."

"We're not pushing, Beca," Chloe replies. "I haven't told my parents, yet."

"And I certainly won't be telling mine anytime soon," Aubrey adds.

"Because it's the sort of thing that should be said in person," Beca says. "We all agree on that, at least." Beca's glad she's not the only one nervous about informing her parents. Since her dad teaches here, he'd been a special case and thankfully it had worked out okay. Beca's not sure she can be that lucky twice.

"It'll be fine," Chloe says. "Just remember we all love you, especially your mom."

Beca groans. "You are not helping."

Chloe gives her a quick kiss in case her mom makes a reappearance and then Aubrey takes the opportunities to pull Beca back into her arms and rest her hands on her stomach. Beca feels the blonde kiss the top of her head and internally rolls her eyes. Her girlfriends do seem to enjoy pointing out how much shorter than them she is.

"Sorry about that," her mom says, reentering. "My boss doesn't handle an abrupt change in schedule very well."

"Sounds familiar," Aubrey grins.

"I just don't like surprises," Beca corrects, because it's true.. "There's a difference."

"Now, are we all ready for dinner?" 

**…**

Dinner isn't as terrible as Beca imagined. The girls help by talking about school and the Bellas pre Beca. Her mom only tells two embarrassing stories and seems enamored with the story of how Aubrey and Beca started dating, even if it's an extremely edited version of what happened. It almost makes Beca glad that it was her and Bree who kissed first. At least now, as she tells the story to her mom, she doesn't have to feel like she's telling more than a white lie, on top of all the other lies, anyway.

Even though she spends most of the meal anxious about the whole situation, Beca finds herself falling a little bit more in love with Aubrey and Chloe as they charm her mom. She can't help but shoot them grateful looks as they eat, even taking Chloe's hand under the table whenever she's not holding Aubrey's.

Despite the fact that things are going well, Beca still wishes she'd listened to Aubrey and come up with a contingency plan for her mom finding out. She'll never admit it to Aubrey because the 'I told you so' smirk would be too maddening, but she's kind of glad that there's a plan in place for Chloe's parents. Aubrey didn't come up with one for hers because the likelihood of them visiting is slim to none. But it's too late to do anything now, so Beca just hopes they can make it through dinner. Then she'll only have to worry about breakfast tomorrow later.

**…**

The drive from the restaurant to Aubrey and Chloe's apartment is quick and mostly quiet. Her girlfriends thank Beca's mom for dinner and then Beca asks about her mom's flight the next day. Which leads Beca being talked into having breakfast with her mom; at least it's going to be just the two of them. It'll be easier to lie to her mom without both of her girlfriends present, Beca hopes.

She and Aubrey share a quick kiss as the blonde exits the car. Beca tries not to laugh at the wink Chloe throws her followed by her blowing an exaggerated kiss. Now that the meal's over the three of them are a bit more relaxed. Beca just has to get through breakfast tomorrow and they're in the clear.

However, instead of pulling out of the parking space, her mom turns to face Beca.

Feeling confused, Beca asks, "Do you need directions to my dorm?" 

"I assumed you'd be spending the night with your girlfriend," her mom says.

Beca feels herself blushing again.

"I just wanted to talk to you a bit first," her mom continues.

Now the nervousness is back. "Okay."

"I like your friends," her mom starts. "And Aubrey is a lovely girl."

There's definitely more. "But?" 

"I can't help but feel like there's something you're not telling me."

Cursing her mom's intuition, Beca doesn't know what to say. "Um..."

"And I know I'm only your mother," her mom continues, laying on the guilt. "So you might not feel comfortable sharing _everything_ in your life."

"It's not that," Beca hedges.

"What aren't you telling me about Chloe?" 

Oh god, Beca thinks. She knows. "What?"

"It's obvious that there's something between you two. And between her and Aubrey too. At first I just thought it was because they've been roommates for so long. But after watching you three throughout dinner, I'm starting to think there's something huge you're not telling me."

Beca groans.

"Beca," her mom warns.

Knowing it's now or never, Beca takes a deep breath. "I, uh... you see, the thing is that you're right." Beca takes another deep breath. She can do this. "Chloe's my girlfriend too. I'm dating them both. Or we're dating each other, I guess."

Her mom is shocked. "The three of you? Are dating?"

Beca nods, her stomach churning. "That was what you were getting at, wasn't it?"

"Actually no. I was thinking there was sort of weird dating history between you and Chloe."

This is so not good, Beca thinks. "Oh."

"You're dating both of them?" Her mom's face has a stricken look of disbelief. "At the same time? The three of you are in a relationship together?"

Not sure how to respond, Beca just nods.

"And how long has that been going on?"

Now that the truth is out, Beca sees no reason to lie. "Seven months."

"Seven months?"

Beca nods again.

"And so what? The three of you all had some drunken spin the bottle moment and decided, what the hell, we should date?"

Beca wonders what her mom would think if she knew the truth. After all, there was definitely alcohol involved, but it only allowed them to admit what they couldn't sober. "Aubrey and Chloe have been together for almost three now, counting the past seven months," Beca volunteers. "But then Chloe and I had all this chemistry, while Aubrey and I had all this passion and after a lot of awkwardness, we decided to date."

"Oh, you just decided?" Her mom's voice is full of judgment now.

"Mom..."

"They were together for two years before they even met you?" her mom questions. "How do you know they're not just using you? Enjoying a little college experimentation? That when they're done with law and grad school, they're just going to take off and leave you behind?"

Because she does. "They won't." 

"How do you know?" her mom insists.

"They love me," Beca replies. "And I love them."

"So they say."

Beca can't believe that her mom just rolled her eyes at her. 

"I know it's far from traditional," Beca tells her. "But that doesn't mean it isn't real or that it won't work out."

"How can you love two people—be in love with two people at the same time?"

Having never been in love before, Beca's not sure she's qualified to answer that question. "I don't know. I just know I am."

"You can't be," her mom tells her. "It's just not right."

Beca doesn't care if this is her mom. She knows how she feels. "Except that I am. And it's not."

"They're going to break your heart," her mom says.

"They're not."

"But how do you know?"

She just does. The continued pressing is making her defenses rise. "I just do, all right."

"I'm still your mother, young lady."

Knowing that snapping at her mom won't make her point, Beca tries another approach. "I know that. But I am an adult."

"Barely," her mom says. "You're still a baby. You've hardly been out in the real world and even now you're only at college, a college where your dad teaches. You are not an adult."

The pleading tone in her mom's voice is scaring Beca. It's something she's only heard once or twice and that was during the divorce. She really doesn't know how to respond. Because even though she'd been nervous about telling her mom, Beca had thought she'd be okay with it. Maybe not immediately, but once she'd met Aubrey and Chloe and saw how happy Beca is, that she'd come around. Now, Beca's not so sure.

If her mom could just understand how happy Beca is. She tries one more time. "I thought for sure you'd understand. Dad was the one I was really worried about, but he was fine with it. Eventually."

"Your father knows?"

Beca nods, trying not to cringe at the anger seeping into her mom's voice.

"For how long?"

Now Beca begins to feel guilty as well. It's an odd feeling. "Um, two months?"

"Beca, I think it would be a really good idea if you got out of the car right now."

Beca is too shocked to move. "Mom..."

"I'm sorry honey," her mom says. "But I can't abide by this."

"It's my relationship," Beca tells her, because it is. "And I'm happy. Isn't that all that matters?" It's all that should matter, anyway.

"Beca," her mom says and Beca can hear the barely concealed rage. "You should really get out of the car before I say something we'll both regret."

Having seen her mom this angry only a few times in her life and never directed at her, Beca knows that she better do what her mom says. She shudders to think of what her mom could say that either of them might regret. She feel the tears start running down her cheeks as she climbs out and rushes inside. She's never been more glad that she has a key and doesn't have to wait to be buzzed up.

**…**

Neither Aubrey or Chloe are there for Beca's entrance into the apartment. She collapses on the couch and lets herself cry. Beca's made her mom mad before, of course, but never like this. If Beca didn't know better, she'd think that she'd just seen actual hatred in her mom's eyes and it hurts more than Beca thought possible.

"Hey Becs? What time are you meeting your mom for breakfast?" Chloe asks, exiting the bedroom. "Beca?"

Beca wants to respond, but she really can't stop crying. A moment later she's being engulfed in a full body Chloe hug and the comfort she feels just makes the tears run faster.

"Beca, baby," Chloe says quietly. "What happened?"

"Sh—she... hates me," Beca stutters.

"What? Why? What happened?" Chloe asks quietly, before turning slightly and yelling, "Bree!"

A moment later, Beca feels Aubrey's arms join Chloe's.

"I, uh, thought she'd figured us out, you know? She's been giving me these odd looks all night, but I was hoping she wouldn't say anything," Beca explains. "But then she asked what was up with me and Chloe. And I thought she _knew_ , so I told her. Except that wasn't what she was asking."

"Oh sweetie," Chloe coos.

"She didn't take it well?" Aubrey asks quietly.

Beca shakes her head.

"Maybe she just needs time," Chloe suggests. "Like your dad did."

"No," Beca sniffles. "She ordered me out of the car."

"She what?" Aubrey asks.

"And when she looked at me... I've never felt smaller my entire life. She hates me."

"She's your mom, Beca," Chloe says. "She doesn't hate you. She's just..."

"Family is complicated," Aubrey states.

"I was so worried about what my dad would think," Beca says. "I never even considered that mom would be disgusted by me."

"Beca," Aubrey says gently. "I'm sure she just needs time."

"She thinks you guys are just using me," Beca replies quietly. "That eventually you're just going to toss me aside."

"But you know that's not true, right?" Chloe sounds worried.

"Of course she does," Aubrey answers. "Beca knows we love her and that we need her."

"Um, I'm sitting right here," Beca grumbles.

"Am I wrong?" Aubrey questions.

"No," Beca sighs. "You're not wrong."

"It'll be okay, Becs," Chloe tells her.

"Yeah?"

"Yep," Chloe replies. "Me and Bree will make sure of it."

"Look," Aubrey says. "I have a feeling that this won't be the last time we're faced with parental rejection, but as long as we're together, everything will be just fine. Right?"

Beca nods.

"You are so cute when you're being a big ole softy," Chloe tells Aubrey.

Aubrey rolls her eyes with an affectionate smile. "Thank you Chloe."

**…**

They're still curled up on the couch when Beca drifts off. The TV is playing a late night talk show, but neither Chloe or Aubrey are paying it any attention.

"Is she asleep?"

"She is," Aubrey replies. "But you are staying put."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Chloe says primly.

"Uh huh," Aubrey nods. "Whatever you say, bruiser."

"I am not a bruiser," Chloe protests.

"Oh, so you weren't thinking of driving over to Beca's mom's hotel and smacking some sense into her?"

"I was gonna shake some sense into her, actually," Chloe grumbles.

"Chloe, we both know violence isn't the answer here."

"But we need to do something," Chloe says. "Our Beca is upset. We need to fix that."

Aubrey rolls her eyes. "Confronting her mom won't fix anything."

"You don't know that," Chloe protests.

"I don't?" Aubrey questions. "Where do you think that insane stubborn streak came from? The parent that left? Or the parent that stayed?"

Chloe sighs. "I can't just sit here—lie here, whatever."

"I know."

"So do you have a plan?"

"I'm working on it."

**…**

The next day, Beca is shocked to find her dad waiting for her as she exits her math class.

"Hey dad."

"Beca," he greets. "Do you have time to talk?"

She nods and they begin walking slowly in the direction of his office.

"What's up?" Beca asks as they stroll. "Normally you just call and request that I stop by."

"It felt too impersonal," her dad replies.

Beca groans. "Mom called you."

"Worse actually," he replies. "She showed up at the house last night. She was rather... irate."

"Unbelievable."

"Do you, uh, want to talk about it?" he asks, hesitantly.

Beca shrugs as they reach his office.

Instead of heading to his desk, they both sit on the couch.

"I know it hurts," her dad says. "But your mom will come around. She just needs a little time."

"You didn't see how she looked at me," Beca retorts.

"No, but I certainly did get an earful last night. I feel like I have a fair idea of her anger."

"Can I ask you something?" Beca asks.

"Of course."

"You really are okay with it, right? Me and Chloe and Aubrey?"

"I am," her dad replies. "But that's pretty recent."

"Recent?"

Her dad sighs. "I'll be honest with you, honey. I wasn't truly okay with it until I was able to observe the three of you together and see your dynamic."

"Oh."

"Not to mention just getting to know them and see how much you love them, but especially how much they love you."

"Okay."

He sighs. "I'm not saying that I agree with your mom's reaction, Beca. I'm just saying that your mom loves you very much and that her reaction is most likely based on fear. Fear of your heart being broken and fear of what sort of retaliation you may face later in life."

"Yeah, but that doesn't—"

"I'm not saying it's right," her dad says. "But can you at least see somewhat see where she's coming from?"

Beca gives a loud, exasperated sigh. "Yeah, I can."

"I'm sure your mom will come around eventually," her dad continues. "Just remember I'm here for you."

"Thanks dad."

"Do you have time for lunch?" he asks. "I could have something delivered."

"I can't," Beca says, regretfully as she stands. "I'm due at the radio station in twenty minutes, but I have time tomorrow."

Her dad nods. "That should work out just fine."

Beca gives her dad a brief hug. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Even though her mom's rejection still sits firmly in the back of her mind, Beca is working through it. Like most things, it seems that they all just need a little time.


	8. A Common Theme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's parents help her, Aubrey and Beca move into their new apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe tells her parents as requested by kdntjb, GothicPheonix, Shatteredsand, Mxylspytypo
> 
> Takes place one month after Ignorance is Bliss

"I guess I just don't understand why," Chloe's dad says as he sets a box down on the bed. "Don't get me wrong, darling, I'm sure that Beca is a nice girl, but she still has two years left. Wouldn't it make more sense for her to stay in the dorms?"

"We want to live together," Chloe replies, shrugging. 

Her dad eyes her for a moment. "Why do I feel like there's something you're not telling me?"

"Um... see the thing is..."

"This is the last of the boxes marked bedroom," Aubrey announces entering the bedroom. She sets the box on the floor and looks at Chloe and her dad. "Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt."

"No, it's fine Aubrey," Chloe's dad says. "Apparently, I asked a question that Chloe doesn't how to answer."

"It's not that dad," Chloe says. "It's just... Maybe we could wait for mom, so I only have to say it once."

"Jesus Christ, Chlo," her dad replies. "You can't say stuff like that and not expect me to panic. Are you pregnant?"

Chloe shakes her head vehemently.

"Why would you think that?" Aubrey asks.

Chloe's dad shrugs. "First thing that came to mind."

"Maybe we should go find Jane," Aubrey says. "And then we can all talk."

"But Beca's not here yet," Chloe whispers.

"I'm not that old, darling," her dad says. "I can still hear you."

Aubrey giggles.

"I know daddy," Chloe replies. "Sorry."

Chloe's mom is in the kitchen unpacking.

"Jane?" Chloe's dad says. "The girls have something to tell us."

She half turns. "I'm listening."

"Actually," Aubrey says. "Could we all sit at the table?"

"All right," Chloe's mom says cautiously.

The four of them clear off the table that's already set up in the kitchen and sit down.

"So what's up?" her dad asks.

Aubrey takes Chloe's hand as she starts speaking. "Well, daddy was asking me why Beca would want to move in with us."

"Okay. And why would that be a problem, Mark?" Chloe's mom asks.

"It's not a problem," he replies. "It just seems like it'd be easier for her to stay on campus."

"Easier perhaps," Chloe's mom agrees. "But not preferable."

"Exactly," Chloe says.

"But why?" her dad asks.

"Becauseshe'sourgirlfriend," Chloe says in a rush.

Her parents' reaction is split. Her mom grins and looks pleased while her dad just looks shocked. Chloe's not sure what to think about that. Before she can say anything, her mom jumps up and hugs both Chloe and Aubrey tightly from behind. It's a bit awkward, but nice.

"I'm glad you finally told us," her mom says. "And that she makes you both so happy."

"You knew?" Aubrey questions.

Chloe's mom shakes her head as she sits back down. "I inferred actually."

"Inferred?" Chloe's dad asks.

Chloe's mom nods. "Yes. Didn't you notice how about nine months ago when Beca became one of the main topics of conversation? She mentions Beca just as much as she talks about Aubrey."

"I... Really?"

Chloe's mom sighs. "Mark. You're hopeless."

"So you're okay with it?" Chloe asks, tentatively.

"Of course we are, honey," Chloe's mom replies. "We just want you to be happy. She makes you happy right? Both of you?"

Chloe nods, tears shinning in her eyes.

"She does," Aubrey says.

"I, uh... have some questions," Chloe's dad says.

"Understandably so," Aubrey replies.

"So the three of you... are together?"

Chloe nods.

"That seems messy."

"Mark," Chloe's mom chastises.

"It's okay, Jane," Aubrey says. "He's just being honest."

"And it's serious?" he questions.

"Serious enough for us to move in together," Chloe answers.

"Right. Of course. It's just... Are you sure?"

"We're sure," Aubrey replies.

Chloe is thankful that Aubrey is there. She's not sure if she could handle her dad's response without Aubrey holding her hand right now.

"So the two bedroom apartment?"

"For the sake of appearances," Aubrey replies.

Chloe's dad stands. "You know what? I think I need some air."

"Mark?"

The apprehension is back and Chloe is feeling sick to her stomach.

"I'm fine, Jane," he says. "I just... I need some air."

They all watch as he stumbles out of the apartment.

"It'll be fine, girls," Chloe's mom says. "It's a lot to take in."

"You seem fine with it," Chloe points out. 

"I've had a bit more time to deal with it," her mom replies.

"Common theme, it seems," Aubrey muses.

"That is not comforting Bree," Chloe murmurs.

Chloe's mom looks questioningly at Aubrey.

"Beca's mom didn't react very well when Beca told her. We're just hoping giving her some time will help."

"Hopefully she'll come around after some further reflection," Chloe's mom replies. "When is Beca supposed to be here? I've been looking forward to meeting her."

"She should be here soon," Aubrey says. "She left her packing to the last minute, of course."

"We can't all be super organized like you, Bree."

**…**

Sitting outside on the steps of the apartment building, Mark doesn't know what to think. He likes to think of himself as open minded man. He believes that people should be allowed to live their lives as long as it's not harmful to others, but the idea of his little girl in a polyamorous relationship just seems like too much for his brain to work through. He wishes Jane was in the same boat as he is. He'd feel better being able to discuss his concerns and fears with her. Mark wonders why she didn't give him a heads up about this. Maybe she didn't think that Chloe would say anything just yet. Though that doesn't make sense, either. Chloe's always been very open about her relationships. She told them that she was dating Aubrey without prompting after only four months. Mark has a feeling the only reason she waited so long was the uncertainty of his and Jane's reaction.

He knows he should stand up and go back inside. Mark is certain that his little girl is freaking out right now. Except he can't seem to make his legs work. He really hopes that Jane is reassuring Chloe, and Aubrey by extension.

Maybe that's what really surprises him is that Aubrey. She and Chloe have been dating for over three years now and so he feels like he knows the girl pretty well. Aubrey seems like the perfect partner to balance out his little girl; both he and Jane agree about this. He's always hoped that it would last forever. 

But now with the addition of this Beca girl, Mark doesn't know what to think. Besides, the obvious concerns of the prejudice they're going to face, Mark realizes that there's a bigger fear of a third destroying what Aubrey and Chloe already have together. Does Beca's presence add to their dynamic or mess it up? And will she come between them? Will she cause a break up? And what are her feelings about this? Mark hopes that Beca wouldn't start something that she had no intention of committing to; from what he's heard of her, he doesn't think so, but he can't seem to shake the thought.

Maybe he isn't ready to go back inside quite yet.

**…**

"Dad's been outside for a while."

"It's only been about thirty minutes," Aubrey tells Chloe as they continue to unpack.

"He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," Aubrey replies. "It's a lot to take in. And the fact that your mom had an inkling and he didn't probably doesn't help."

"I guess."

"I know the waiting is tough," Aubrey says. "But we both know pushing will just make it worse."

"But what if he—"

"Let's not worry about what ifs, okay?"

**…**

Mark is still sitting on the steps leading into the apartment building when someone plops down next to him.

"Um, are you okay?"

He looks to his left and finds a young brunette woman sitting next to him. She's dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and looks like she's moving in.

"I don't know," he replies. "Just needed some fresh air."

"Oh. Okay."

Mark is surprised that the girl doesn't stand up after that. Instead, she seems to settle in and joins him in staring off into the distance.

"Um... not that I don't appreciate the company," Mark says after a few minutes. "But why are you sitting here?"

She sighs. "Your name wouldn't happen to be Mark Beale, would it?"

"And you're Beca," he concludes.

"I am," she nods. "I take it Chloe told you?"

He nods in reply.

"I know it's a lot to take in," she says. "But since it's just you and I at the moment, maybe we should talk."

"About?"

"I'm sure you have questions for me," Beca replies. "Feel free to ask."

Mark is skeptical. "And you'll answer them?"

"Well I don't promise to answer all of them," she says. "But the ones I do will be answered truthfully."

He can appreciate her honesty at least. "Do you love them?"

"I do," Beca replies. 

"And you're not concerned about..." Mark finds he doesn't know how to finish his question.

"There's a lot I'm concerned about," Beca says quietly. "But I think what the three of us have together is worth all that. I know it's not the norm, but I'm okay with that. My only fear is that Aubrey and Chloe might eventually not be and want it to be just the two of them again."

"Or you and Aubrey could decided that it should be just the two of you," Mark counters.

"I'm not sure that a relationship between Aubrey and I could work without Chloe," Beca says quietly. "We're too alike."

"And you're not worried that that might drive you apart?"

Beca doesn't answer right away. Mark appreciates the fact that she seems to be really considering the question.

"It's definitely a concern," Beca says. "But I feel like that's true in any relationship. However, _I_ personally am more worried that if things do end between the three of us, the two of them will find themselves eventually drifting back together and realize that allowing me to mess up their perfect dynamic was their downfall."

Mark looks at her in shock.

Beca doesn't turn to face him, eyes still on her feet and the concrete step. "It's what most people think, I'm sure. After all, they have _years_ together and I'm just an interloper. Hell, even my own _mom_ thinks that."

Mark doesn't know how to respond to that.

"So I understand if you don't like me," Beca continues. "I just hope you'll give me a chance to prove how much I love Chloe and Aubrey. If they let me, I plan on spending the rest of my life proving it."

He nods, still not sure what to say.

"I should probably head inside," Beca says, standing. "I'm sure Aubrey's getting anxious about my lateness ruining her perfectly planned time table."

Mark, belatedly, notices the bags that Beca left at the bottom of the stairs. He watches her gather them up and is amazed to see her pick up a backpack, a laptop bag, a duffel bag and a rolling suitcase.

"It was nice to meet you," Beca says. "I'll leave it up to you to decide if this conversation ever took place."

"Why?"

Beca shrugs, which is impressive considering how much luggage is hanging off her. "Because I don't want to do anything that would make you more uncomfortable with this situation."

"No," Mark shakes his head. "I mean, why would you sit down and talk to me? What if I'd started screaming at you for corrupting my little girl?"

She smiles. "Because knowing Chloe as I do, I can't imagine her dad ever being that kind of guy. Plus, I'd do anything to make her happy and your disapproval would definitely make her unhappy. So anything I can do to help you be okay with us, I'll do. Besides, they'd do the same for me." Beca shifts the rolling suitcase to her other hand. "Hopefully I'll see you inside soon."

He nods and then watches her stumble up the stairs and inside the building. 

**…**

Chloe's starting to worry a bit. Beca is a half hour late. And while Beca isn't as militant about punctuality as Aubrey is, Chloe knows Beca's excitement about moving in would be enough to make her stick closely to Aubrey's time table. Yes, sometimes Beca likes to be late just to annoy Aubrey, but that's usually just five or ten minutes because anything longer than that then she has to endure lectures about punctuality and etiquette, which Chloe knows Aubrey only gives to annoy Beca into being on time. 

Glancing over at Aubrey, Chloe can see the irritation mixed with concern in her expression and decides to give Beca a call.

Which, of course, is the moment that Beca decides to slink in.

"Do I have to buy you a watch?"

"Nice to see you too, Bree," Beca retorts. "I was going to apologize for being late, but now I'm not so sure."

"Whatever," Aubrey scoffs. "We both know you're just trying to get out of having to unpack."

"Aubrey," Beca says, sounding overly shocked. "I would never, ever... admit to that."

Chloe giggles as she takes Beca's duffel bag and throws it in the bedroom. 

"C'mon," Chloe says, once Beca has shed all her luggage. "I wanna introduce you to my mom."

Beca gulps, but lets herself be led.

"Mom," Chloe says, after dragging Beca into the kitchen. "This is Beca. Beca, this is my mom."

"Beca," her mom smiles. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

Beca smiles in return. "It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Beale. Hopefully everything you heard came from Chloe. She's the nice one, you know."

"I heard that!" Aubrey shouts from the other room.

"Please, call me Jane," Chloe's mom says. "Aubrey does. And it seems you fall into the same category."

Beca looks at Chloe in surprise, though Chloe has the feeling that the surprise might be a bit feigned. "You told them already? I thought you were going to wait until after we met."

"There was an opportune moment to tell them," Chloe replies. "Bree thought we should take advantage of it."

"Oh. Okay," Beca says. "So do I get to meet your dad too? Or did you send him out for food or something?"

Chloe and her mom share a look before Chloe says, "He said he needed some air."

"The news took him by surprise," Chloe's mom adds. "Since I had an inkling of what was going on between you girls I wasn't as surprised as Mark was by Chloe's announcement."

"Oh."

"He just needs a little time. And space," Chloe mom tells Beca. "He'll come around."

"Okay," Beca says. "So what's left to do?"

**…**

When it's been almost four hours since Chloe's dad left the apartment with no contact, even Chloe's mom starts to become worried.

"Maybe you should call him," Aubrey suggests. "He probably just lost track of time."

Chloe's mom nods and walks into the bedroom to call.

"You okay?" Beca tentatively asks Chloe.

"He hates me," Chloe cries, hugging Beca.

Aubrey leads them both to the couch, before sitting down on Chloe's other side.

"He doesn't," Beca tells her. "He probably just needs some time. My dad needed time."

"But he also said he would eventually be okay with it," Chloe points out. "All my dad said is that he needed some air. What if he's never okay with it?"

"If it helps, I'm not entirely sure that my dad's reaction was his actual reaction."

"Say that again."

"He told me that he sort of forced himself to be okay with us because rejection would push me to reject him. And he'd have to work _very_ hard for another chance. And we all know it's true."

"So you think you're dad's pretending to be okay with the three of us?" Aubrey asks.

"Not exactly," Beca replies "More like I think he probably would have taken more time if we were on better terms." She shrugs. "It's like he fast tracked his feelings."

"That's not comforting right now," Chloe says, sniffling.

"At least he didn't react like my mom did," Beca replies.

"Or like my parents probably will," Aubrey adds.

"Yeah, maybe," Chloe says. "But my mom's worried about him too."

"Well, yes, the disappearing act is a bit disconcerting," Aubrey agrees. "But I'm sure your mom is talking to him right now."

The door to the apartment swings open and they all look up as Chloe's dad enters.

"Or he's right there," Beca says.

Chloe's dad notices the three of them curled up together on the couch. "Hello girls."

"Hi daddy," Chloe says. "Did you have a nice walk?"

He nods. "You must be Beca."

Beca jumps up and offers her hand. "I am. Very nice to meet you, sir."

Her politeness makes Chloe smile. Beca had already been nervous about meeting her parents. Her dad's reaction probably didn't help. Chloe wonders if her dad will be swayed by Beca's approach.

"Sir, huh?" her dad says, shaking Beca's hand. 

"Sorry, Mr. Beale," Beca replies. "I tend to be extremely polite when I'm nervous."

"Mark is fine, Beca," her dad says. "I'm not one for formalities."

And with that Chloe lets out a sigh of relief; if her dad is telling Beca to call him Mark, then everything is going to be okay. It's how Chloe knew whether or not her dad liked her boyfriends in high school. She only had three, but her dad had only liked one, Kyle, who he told didn't have to call him Mr. Beale. The other two, Jamie and Roger, received no such concession. 

Chloe's mom comes out of the bedroom looking worried until she sees Mark standing near the door.

"There you are," she says. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I told you I needed some air," he replies.

"That was four hours ago," Jane says. "And you weren't answering your phone."

"Sorry," he replies. "So how's the unpacking going?"

**…**

A couple hours later, they're all sitting around eating Chinese take out. Her dad hasn't really said much and Chloe's not sure if she wants to broach the subject. Her mom keeps shooting her reassuring looks which is helping her stay calm. That and the fact that Aubrey and Beca seem to be unwilling to leave her side. The three of them are sitting so awkwardly close that Chloe's surprised she hasn't received an elbow to face. She's also never been more thankful that their table is round because otherwise she has a feeling that she'd be sitting at a corner, which sounds really uncomfortable.

"So it seems like you girls are mostly settled in," Chloe's mom says.

"I think we made excellent progress today," Aubrey agrees. "Thank you so much for all your help, Jane. Mark."

"Of course," Chloe's mom replies. "We wanted to see the new apartment. And meet Beca."

Beca offers a small smile that tells Chloe that Beca is still a bit nervous.

"Does Danny know?"

"What?" Chloe asks.

"Danny," her mom repeats. "He visited a few months ago. Did you tell him?"

Chloe nods.

"You told him before you told us?"

She sounds hurt. However Aubrey speaks before Chloe has the chance.

"We had to."

"Had to?"

Beca sighs. "He was hitting on me."

Chloe's mom starts laughing and Chloe's relieved to see her dad is chuckling as well.

"You and your brother always did have similar taste in women," Chloe's mom says.

**…**

Chloe's a bit nervous when her dad pulls Beca into one of the bedrooms to talk.

"Are you going to tell Drew and Ben?" her mom asks.

Chloe does her best to return her attention to the conversation. "Eventually."

"Because you're worried about what they'll say?"

Chloe shakes her head. "I'm sure they'll be relatively okay with it. I mean, Danny was, so I assume they will be too. It's just... well, tough to do over the phone."

Her mom nods. "I agree. I am glad that you told us in person, so we had a chance to meet Beca."

"And?"

"The three of you already seem to work together like a well oiled machine."

"See," Aubrey says, elbowing Chloe. "I told you."

Chloe rolls her eyes.

"I said something similar the other day and Chloe said I was being ridiculous," Aubrey explains. "Thank you for unintentionally backing me up."

"My pleasure, dear," Chloe's mom says with a chuckle.

**…**

"I just wanted to say thanks," Mark says as he shuts the door behind him.

"For?" Beca asks.

"Earlier. Outside," Mark clarifies. "Meeting you, talking to you... I think it helped me sort out my feelings."

"Which are?"

"As long as you make Chloe happy, then that's really all that matters."

"But you're still... squeamish," Beca says.

"I am," he nods. "Though I'd probably just say uncomfortable."

"Well, hopefully once we get to know each other better, that will fade," Beca replies.

"It was just so unexpected, you know?"

Beca nods. "I'm pretty sure everyone feels that way about the relationship."

"Even you?"

" _Especially_ me."

Mark finds this a bit surprising, given the certainty that Beca has been showing.

"Don't get me wrong," Beca continues. "I love them and that will never change. I'm just saying that falling in love with them—both of them, at the same time, took me by surprise. And it took me a bit to work through that. And then to find out they felt the same way..." Seeming to not know how to finish that sentence, Beca shrugs.

"Still going with that honesty thing, huh?"

Beca nods wearing a small smile. "You deserve as much for being Chloe's dad."

"For what it's worth, Beca," Mark says. "I do think the three of you are good together. I just need some more time to, you know, adjust."

"Thanks, Mark," Beca replies. "Take as much time as you need." 

**…**

"So what did my dad want?" Chloe asks hours later.

They're all in bed. Chloe's parents left a couple hours ago and they'd been too tired to do more than get ready for bed.

"Just the usual," Beca replies. "Just wanted to make sure that I love you guys, that I'm committed to the relationship, nothing I didn't expect."

"Oh."

"Hey don't be like that," Beca says. "He'll be fine with it. Now that he knows about us, he'll see what your mom saw."

"What's that?"

"She was able to deduce that you loved me just by talking to you. He'll get there eventually."

"You said you were prepared for that," Aubrey says.

"I thought I was."

Aubrey sighs. "The walking out of the apartment and disappearing for a few hours probably didn't help."

"No, it did not."

"He told me that only thing that matters is that I make you happy," Beca tells her.

"Yeah?"

"He did," Beca assures her.

"See," Aubrey says. "It'll be just fine."

"All for one and one for all," Beca adds.

"Please don't help me," Aubrey says.

"Maybe it wasn't about you, Bree."

"Well I was the one talking," Aubrey replies.

"What else is new?"

"Watch it Mitchell."

Chloe is pretty sure that the two of them are just trying to distract her. It makes her love them even more. 

"You guys can't even go five minutes without arguing, can you?"

"That's not fair," Beca replies. "It's more like ten. Wouldn't you agree?"

"According to my calculations, it's actually twelve minutes and twenty-nine seconds," Aubrey adds.

"No nanoseconds?" Beca questions. "Not very detailed, are you."

"I'm surprised you even know whatnano seconds are, Mitchell."

"Oh my god, you guys," Chloe interrupts. "Just go to sleep."


	9. Provisions and Five Percent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey decides it's finally time to tell her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by far too many people to list.
> 
> Takes place 22 months after A Common Theme

Aubrey is trying very hard not to throw up. Again. Three times today is embarrassing enough.

"Maybe you should start meditating or something," Beca says when Aubrey comes out of the bathroom.

"I doubt that would help," Aubrey mutters.

"It's going to be okay, Bree," Chloe says.

Aubrey raises an eyebrow. Chloe, unlike Beca, has actually met her parents. She should really know better. "You really believe that?"

"Um..."

"It's probably going to suck balls," Beca says. "But we'll get through it."

If it was up to Aubrey, she'd never be having this conversation. And even though neither Beca or Chloe have made any demands, Aubrey knows that it's time to tell her parents. And truthfully, she's getting tired of lying. The three of them have been together for two and a half years; her family should know. So parents first and then the twins.

It's not how she pictured spending her spring break, but she's a third year law student. This is the opportune time to them. Neither Chloe or Beca wanted her to do it alone, so spring break seemed like the only time. Aubrey's kind of glad that Chloe decided to get her Masters in physics first because Aubrey fears that Chloe would have been too busy otherwise.

"You always say the sweetest things," Aubrey tells Beca.

Beca gives Aubrey her trademark smirk. "You want a drink to settle your nerves?" Beca asks, pointing to the mini bar. "A little liquid courage?"

"Are you insane?" Aubrey questions. "In a place like this, one of those little bottles would be fifty dollars."

They're staying at the Conrad, in downtown Chicago. It had been her parents' idea and they're paying for the room. Aubrey just hopes that once they find out, that they don't stick the three of them with the hotel bill. Which is another reason not to indulge.

Aubrey knows that the offer was more about discussing Aubrey's future plans than actually wanting to spend time with her. Aubrey mentioned that Chloe and Beca were accompanying her, but she doubts her parents care.

She's torn about the situation because she wants to believes that her parents love her, but they just don't know how to show affection, except through pragmatic advice and support. It's why she'd been so grateful when Chloe's family was so welcoming. It had been a refreshing change.

"We should probably head downstairs," Aubrey says, looking at the clock. "The Posens don't believe in being late."

**…**

The ride down in the elevator is quiet, though Chloe does take Aubrey's hand while Beca rests her hand on the small of Aubrey's back. They're meeting her parents in the restaurant downstairs because her dad apparently knows the chef.

They're ten minutes early and still don't beat her parents. When the hostess leads them to the table, her parents are already seated and have drinks in front of them.

Aubrey introduces Beca and they all sit down just as the waiter arrives to take their drink order. Aubrey orders a bottle of Shiraz since it's one of the few wines that Beca will actually drink. Her mother orders another vodka gimlet and her dad orders a double Johnny Walker. Which of course, just increases Aubrey's anxiousness.

They make small talk as they wait for the drinks and look over the menu. Aubrey's stomach is churning, but Beca's hand on her thigh and Chloe's clenching hers on the table are helping her stay somewhat calm.

"So Aubrey," her dad says as he hands the menu to the waiter. "I was quite surprised to hear from you."

"I know Dad."

“I’m glad to know that you’re giving your future such serious thought. Occasionally I worry that you aren’t properly focused. Susan and Michael never once never wavered from their goals and this is why she’s on her way to becoming one of the youngest chief of surgery at—”

“I know dad.”

“And Michael has built that company up from scraps,” her dad continues.

“I remember.” 

Aubrey only half listens as her dad continues to praise her older siblings, instead she tries to gauge her girlfriends’ reaction to her parents, specifically Beca who’s never met them. Oddly, Aubrey isn’t quite able to read her. It could be because she’s only watching through her peripheral or that Beca is too shocked by them to do anything but stare. Chloe, on the other hand, knows that this behavior is normal and so she just squeezes Aubrey’s hand in support.

Her dad’s harangue about following Susan and Michael’s example easily transitions into multiple proposals of what her next step should be; most of them are unappealing, though not unexpected. She nods when appropriate and promises to look into the ones that interest her.

Thankfully the arrival of the food stops his diatribe. Her mother takes this opportunity to ask Chloe a few questions, how her parents are, how graduate school is going, etc. This is usually a sign that her mother is irritated with her dad’s dominance of the conversation, even if her expression remains unchanged a polite and civil.

“And I know you had a significant reason for wanting to visit, dear,” Aubrey’s mom says.

Aubrey swallows nervously and nods. “I did.”

Her mother makes her condescending, ‘I’m listening’ gesture at Aubrey’s pause.

“I thought it was time that I informed you of my change in relationship status,” Aubrey says.

“Please tell me you didn’t do something sentimental like propose to Chloe,” her dad replies. “You’re both at a pivotal points in your career; you shouldn’t be distracting yourselves.”

“No, dad,” Aubrey sighs. “I did not propose.” 

“Glad to hear it,” he huffs. “No offense, Chloe.”

“None taken, sir.”

“So what is it, dear?” her mom asks.

“The three of us, myself, Chloe and Beca are involved in a polygamous relationship. And we have been for almost three years.”

Neither of her parents reacts physically except for the strengthened rigidness in her mother’s posture and the full second that her dad closes his eyes. Both Chloe and Beca are flabbergasted at this lack of reaction.

"I see," is all her dad says.

"That's nice, dear," her mom adds. "How's your lamb roast?"

"It's quite good Mother," Aubrey replies. "How's your salmon?"

"Exquisite darling."

And then the topic of conversation turns towards how business is going for her dad.

**…**

"Well that was quieter than I was expecting," Beca says as they trudge into the room.

"I expected more of a reaction," Chloe adds. "Your parents have an opinion about everything."

Aubrey doesn't say anything. She just kicks off her heels and flops backwards onto the king sized bed. She's thankful that Chloe and Beca stay quiet and just let her be. Her parents' reaction was even worse than she'd expected and she's worried about what's going to happen in the days to come. Not wanting to dwell on it, Aubrey tries to let herself enjoy Beca and Chloe harmonizing as they get ready for bed. It's familiar and comfortable; a lot of the time, Aubrey’s fairly certain that they’re not even aware that they’re doing it.

Some time later, Aubrey’s not sure how long because she’s on auto pilot mode, they slip into bed.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Chloe asks in the dark.

“It’s too soon,” Aubrey replies.

She feels Chloe nod. Beca stays quiet, not one to push. Aubrey knows they think her reluctance to talk is because of her parents’ reaction or lack of one, but that’s not the case. Aubrey doesn’t want to talk about it yet because she knows that a reaction is coming. It’s only a matter of time.

**…**

Aubrey's cell phone rings very early the next morning. Eyes still closed, she gropes for it on the supposedly nearby nightstand. The first one she grabs isn't ringing and when Aubrey opens one eye to figure out why, she realizes that she's holding Beca's. She sets it down and reaches for hers, which stops ringing. She sighs and waits to see if a voicemail will be left. Instead the phone starts to ring again.

"Aubrey Posen."

"Ms. Posen, good morning. It's Miles J. Sawyer III. Your parents' lawyer."

Aubrey groans internally; this is not good. "Morning, Mr. Sawyer."

"I was hoping that you would have time for breakfast this morning."

Aubrey glances at the time, it's just after seven. "What time?"

"Would eight give you enough time?"

"Where did you want to meet?" Aubrey asks.

"The restaurant in your hotel would suffice. And then you won't have to factor in travel time."

"Fine. Eight. Downstairs. I'll see you then."

"Actually," Sawyer continues. "Your father said that you have a Ms. Chloe Beale and a Ms. Beca Mitchell with you?"

"I do," Aubrey replies, cautiously.

"Please have them accompany you to breakfast," Sawyer says. "And no need to worry about paying, your father said to bill him."

"I'm sure he did," Aubrey mumbles. 

"Do you think they'd be able to join us for breakfast?" Sawyer asks.

"Could we make it eight thirty then ?"

The sound of paper shuffling is her immediate answer. "Yes, I think that would be fine. I'll see the three of you at eight thirty then. Good bye Ms. Posen."

"Good bye Mr. Sawyer."

"Who was that?" Beca asks, blinking sleepily. Aubrey wonders why after two years she still finds it utterly adorable.

"My parents' lawyer," Aubrey replies. "We're all meeting him in ninety minutes."

"We all are?" Chloe asks, eyes still closed.

Aubrey nods, not caring that Chloe can't see her. "And now you two will see why I was so concerned about my parents' reaction last night."

**…**

Surprisingly they’re five minutes early; probably because Beca and Chloe are so curious about this meeting. Aubrey isn’t. She knows she won’t be happy once it’s finished. The hostess leads them to a large circular table booth. Sawyer has several stacks of paperwork and Aubrey’s wariness grows.

He stands as they approach the table. “Ms. Posen, nice to see you again.”

“You as well, Mr. Sawyer,” Aubrey says, shaking his hand.

“And you must be Ms. Beale,” Sawyer continues, turning to Chloe. 

Chloe looks surprised as she nods and shakes his hand.

“Which means that you are Ms. Mitchell.” He and Beca nod in greeting and then he gestures for them to sit.

The waitress appears and takes their orders a few minutes later, leaving a pot of coffee on the table. Sawyer asks her to hold off starting their food for about ten minutes.

“I suppose you’re wondering why I wanted to speak with all of you,” Sawyer says as Aubrey fills their coffee cups.

“I assume it's because my parents want to make a significant change in our relationship. And that there are contingencies on whatever it is you’re here to discuss with me,” Aubrey says. “And this seems like the simplest way to ensure that that information is passed along properly.”

Sawyer lets himself smile briefly before nodding. “Indeed. That is an accurate statement.” He pulls out a small recorder. “I will be recording this and you shall eventually receive a transcript for your own records.”

Aubrey nods as she pulls out her own phone and turns on the voice recorder. “Excellent. I will be checking its accuracy.”

“I expect nothing less,” Sawyer replies. “Now as I understand it, Ms. Posen. You shared some rather… daunting news with your parents last night.”

“I suppose that’s one way of looking at it,” Aubrey says. 

“And so after some careful consideration, your parents have decided to remove you from their will. And their lives.”

“Careful consideration?” Beca exclaims. “It’s been twelve hours.”

“Mr. Posen has insomnia,” Sawyer replies. “And it’s not as if they’re disowning you.”

"Technicality," Chloe mutters.

“However…” Aubrey prompts.

“However,” Sawyer nods. “There are some conditions.”

“Of course there are.”

Sawyer slides a manila folder across the table. “First up is your inheritance. While they are cutting you out of their will, they do not want to leave you penniless, so they’ve set aside one hundred thousand dollars and deposited it in an account they opened in your name. This is all the information that you will need.”

“One hundred thousand?” Aubrey questions. “When the man’s worth two hundred times that?”

“Ms. Posen, it is a significant sum to someone of—”

“Oh, you really don’t want to finish that sentence, Mr. Sawyer,” Aubrey interrupts. “Let’s hear the rest of it.”

“All right,” Sawyer says, caution lacing his voice. “Next up is this credit card. It has no limit and will be active until August 31st. You may use it in any capacity you need in relation to my next point and your father will pay it.”

“And what is your next point?” Beca growls.

“All of your possessions you wish to keep need to be removed from the Posen household by the end of the week,” Sawyer informs them. “The card is to allow you to pay for a moving truck or a storage space, whether it be up here or down near Barden. If you do rent a storage unit, make sure you pay for at least a year up front. The card will become inactive on September first and will be unable to cover monthly payments.”

Aubrey nods. Placing no limit on the card was rather generous for her dad. “And?”

“That the three of you sign a no contact clause. Your parents will as well. And so after this week, the next time you will hear from them is one of them is dead.”

“Or needs a kidney,” Beca snarks.

“Beca makes a good point,” Aubrey says. “What if I need bone marrow or something?”

Sawyer nods. “I will put in a provision that contact may occur in relation to a medical emergency, such as needing an organ.”

“Because we won’t be calling them if I fall into a coma, correct?”

Sawyer nods. “Exactly. Unless it’s to inform them of your passing.”

Chloe gasps.

“And so I brought paperwork that allows Ms. Mitchell and Ms. Beale to be your medical primary proxies; that way if a serious situation arose in the future, there would be no need to rely on your parents’ involvement.” He slides another folder across the table. “I can handle the notarizing, etc., if you wish. Otherwise, I’m certain you can properly deal with it.”

Aubrey nods again. “I can.” Then a thought occurs to her. “What about Susan and Michael?”

“They will be informed that you and your parents had a falling out. It will be their choice as to whether or not they wish to remain in contact with you.”

“They barely speak now,” Chloe points out.

“Well, then perhaps it won’t be a very difficult choice,” Sawyer replies.

“Is that everything?” Aubrey asks.

He nods. 

“Okay, first off,” Aubrey says. “We both know that one hundred thousand isn’t even one percent of what my dad is worth. He needs to put a minimum of five percent in.”

“Ms. Posen, I'm not sure that—”

“Mr. Sawyer,” Aubrey interrupts. “That isn’t negotiable. We both know that five percent won’t even make a dent in my parents’ finances, especially since I’ve seen the projections for the next three years and a minimum of five percent growth is expected, though they’re predicting twelve.”

"When did you have time to do that?" Chloe asks.

Sawyer sighs. “Very well, Ms. Posen.”

“Next, I would like some guarantees that the medical provision extends to any biologically related children, if we one day decide to have them.”

"I suppose that's reasonable," Sawyer replies, making some notes. 

“Thirdly, I want it in writing that if anything happens to me, my parents will not go after Chloe or Beca.”

"Ms. Posen, I hardly think that your parents would—"

"Mr. Sawyer, we both know that it's a possibility," Aubrey interrupts. "It just depends on the right circumstances occurring."

Steadily he meets her gaze and she calmly stares back. When it reaches the thirty second mark, Aubrey's counting in her head, Sawyer's frustration begins to show, which tells Aubrey that he underestimated her; still he doesn't blink. At least not until it reaches two minutes.

"Fine. I will type something up. But I can't guarantee that they'll sign it," Sawyer tells her.

"You can if you want me to sign what I'm supposed to," Aubrey replies.

"Ms. Posen, you're hardly in the position to make demands."

"On the contrary," Aubrey says. "He's the one making demands. I'm just protecting what I care about; so is he."

“Very well,” Sawyer replies. “So as long as your parents agree to your provisions, you agree to theirs? I can at least tell them that, correct?” 

“You can,” Aubrey agrees.

“Thank you for your time, Ms. Posen,” Sawyer says as he begins to gather up his paperwork. “Ms. Beale. Ms. Mitchell. I’ll have my breakfast to go. Just tell them to charge it to the room. Your father is still covering that as well.” He hits stop on the recorder and tosses it in his briefcase.

Aubrey nods.

“I’ll be in touch.”

Aubrey shakes his hand and he slides out of the booth.

The food arrives a few minutes later and though they’re staring at her in disbelief, Aubrey begins eating. She waits for them to comment or ask a question, but they don’t. After a few moments, both Beca and Chloe begin eating as well. Aubrey’s thankful that they seem to understand that now isn’t the best time to discuss what they just witnessed.

**…**

Aubrey is still quite calm when they return to the room and she knows that it's just making Chloe and Beca's concern worse.

"Why don't you look more surprised?" Chloe asks.

"Because nothing that's happened so far is a surprise," Aubrey replies.

"You knew that your parents would completely cut you out of their lives via a lawyer?"

Aubrey nods.

"Did you just really ask for a million dollars?" Beca interjects.

Aubrey smirks. 

"But you're not upset?" Chloe presses.

"Of course I'm upset," Aubrey replies. "But like I said, it wasn't anything I wasn't expecting."

"You knew your parents wouldn't be happy?" Beca asks.

"I did."

"And the lawyer?"

"That's why they have a lawyer on retainer," Aubrey explains. "So they don't have to handle details like that."

"That seems cold," Chloe says.

"It's efficient and pragmatic," Aubrey replies.

"I'm starting to understand you a lot better now," Beca says.

Chloe punches Beca on the arm. "Be nice."

"But then she wouldn't be our Beca," Aubrey says.

Beca sticks her tongue out at Aubrey. "You're just lucky that I find you super hot when you're negotiating."

"That at least," Chloe says. "I can agree with."

"So now what?" Beca asks.

"We wait," Aubrey replies. "Sawyer will talk to my parents and then hopefully he'll return tomorrow with all the necessary paperwork and then we can start... boxing up my childhood."

“Bree…”

Shaking her head, Aubrey says, “I can't. Not yet. But I could really use a distraction right now.” 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Chloe asks.

“No,” Aubrey replies as she checks that the DO NOT DISTURB sign is still on the outside of the door. “But there’s so much left to deal with, that I'd rather wait until everything is finalized; easier to plan that way.” That is definitely Beca’s influence, Aubrey thinks. “We can talk about it when we’re heading back to Barden, okay?”

Chloe’s nods while Beca’s response is to whip off her shirt and throw it at her.

**…**

Sawyer calls sooner than Aubrey expected. She agrees to meet him for dinner downstairs. Once again, Chloe and Beca accompany her; all three of them starving after a day spent in bed.

He waits for the waiter to bring their drinks and take their food order before pulling out all the necessary paperwork. He also sets out the recorder again. Aubrey, in turn, pulls out her phone and turns on the voice recorder. 

“Your parents agreed to your terms as long as everything is signed.” He slides a large manila envelope across the table. “This is all the account information. Your father transferred the rest of the money into the account this afternoon. There is a receipt for that, if there are any issues. I recommend you change the password once we’re done here. Currently it is your birthday.”

“Of course,” Aubrey replies.

“This,” Sawyer says, sliding another folder across the table. “Is the agreement that contact between you and your parents shall only occur when a medical emergency that requires their assistance or to inform them of your passing, Ms. Posen. I have two copies. You, Ms. Beale and Ms. Mitchell need to sign both and one is for your records.”

Aubrey nods as she removes the papers inside and signs. She hands the pen to Chloe on her right, who quickly signs both. Aubrey then slides the papers to her left for Beca to sign. She then slides one back into the envelope and hands the other to Sawyer.

"Very good," he nods. "And you took the medical proxy paperwork before, correct?"

Aubrey nods.

"Okay," Sawyer continues. "Everything with the credit card is the same." He slides another manila envelope across the table. "Please put all the receipts in here. The PIN number is also inside, if you need to withdraw cash." He then slides a small stack of papers over to Aubrey. "And here is when the house will be empty so it won't be awkward, as well as the hours and contact info of a few local moving companies. I believe you can purchase all the necessary supplies there as well."

"Excellent," Aubrey says, adding the papers to her ever growing stack.

Sawyer hands her another folder. "Here is your signed promise that your parents will not pursue any sort of legal or civil action in the case of your premature death."

Aubrey accepts it and opens the folder. Reading it carefully because this is the issue she's most concerned about.

"I trust that it meets your satisfaction?"

"It does," Aubrey nods.

"Morbid," Beca mutters.

"Pragmatic," Aubrey retorts.

"Your father felt the same way," Sawyer says as he slides a piece of paper to Chloe. "This states that neither Ms. Beale or Ms. Mitchel will pursue any legal action against Mr. and Mrs. Posen."

"It does say Robert J. Posen and Michelle M. Posen, correct?" Aubrey clarifies.

"It does indeed," Sawyer nods.

Chloe slides it closer to Aubrey and they both read it. After a few moments, Aubrey nods and Chloe signs it. Beca reads it as well before signing it. Aubrey's pleased that both of them read it before signing. Just because she's okay with them signing it, doesn't mean that they should.

"Thank you," Sawyer says. He then slides another piece of paper towards them. "This is your copy."

Aubrey accepts it and quickly skims it. "Thank you."

Sawyer nods. "I believe that is everything. You still have your return tickets, correct?"

Aubrey nods.

"Excellent. The hotel reservation is through Friday. If for some unexplained reason, you need to extend your stay, you do have permission to use the credit card to facilitate that. However, you will need to find another hotel."

She expected as much, so Aubrey just nods.

"Well then I'll leave you ladies to your lunch," Sawyer says standing. "It was lovely to see you again, Ms. Posen. And nice to meet you, Ms. Beale, Ms. Mitchell." He picks up his briefcase and then slides a business card across the table. "If you ever need anything and want to retain my services independent of your parents, please don't hesitate to contact me. As long as it isn't related to your parents, I would be glad to assist you."

Accepting the card, Aubrey says, "Thank you, I'll keep that in mind, Mr. Sawyer."

He nods and walks away.

**…**

Aubrey chooses Keystone Movers because she likes the name and its proximity to her childhood home. She's currently in captain mode, so Chloe and Beca are just letting her be. She's glad that they're not pushing too hard. Aubrey knows she needs to talk about it, but she can't just yet because there's too much to get done. When they're back at Barden, once everything's settled and done, then she'll deal with her feelings.

Even though she wants to go straight up to her old room and start packing, Aubrey also knows that Beca and Chloe are insanely curious about where she grew up, even if only Chloe will admit it out loud. So she gives them a thorough, yet quick tour, answering Chloe's questions as succinctly as possible. Aubrey's surprised that Beca doesn't ask anything, though she does seem to examine a lot of things quite closely.

She feels a real sense of sadness as she enters her childhood room. Granted, a lot of it is already packed up or sorted because she had no intention of returning, but being told that she has to leave is such a different feeling; just because they aren't calling a disownment, that is exactly what it is.

"You okay?" Chloe asks, pulling Aubrey out of her haze.

Aubrey nods. Looking around, she wonders how long she was lost in thought because Beca has apparently assembled some boxes and is writing DONATIONS on one. Aubrey sees the other ones labeled, KEEP.

Not willing to wallow yet, Aubrey switches to captain mode again and begins issuing orders. By now the three of them are used to working together and off of Aubrey's directions, they're a well oiled machine. It only takes about three hours to separate and box everything up. Aubrey figures she can leave the boxes that say DONATIONS for her parents to deal with. Chloe and Beca begin carrying the boxes downstairs as Aubrey goes through the house looking for anything else that she'd like to take. In her dad's study she grabs _Atlas Shrugged_ , which she remembers reading with her dad when she was twelve. She might not necessarily agree with the book, but the hours of discussion she had with her dad about it is one of her favorite memories. She also snatches a picture from her tenth birthday; which is one of the few good birthdays she had with her family, making it one of the few good memories of them together that Aubrey has. Also it's one of three pictures of her with her family that she actually likes. On the way out, she grabs the afghan off the couch as she exits simply because she can.

She leaves her house key on the kitchen table after taking one more walk through. She then joins Chloe and Beca in the SUV they rented with her dad's credit card.

"Ready to go?" Beca asks from the driver's seat.

Aubrey nods as she feels tears begin to form. She's in the back seat with Chloe, glad now that Beca and Chloe insisted that the seating be like that as Chloe wraps an arm around her. Neither Beca or Chloe comment and Aubrey's grateful.

They head back to Keystone Movers, where Tony helps them package everything up to be sent to Barden.

It's expensive of course, but Aubrey hands over the credit card and even adds a generous tip for Tony. He deserves it since he put up with a lot of questions and badgering.

When they return to the room, Aubrey really doesn't feel up for anything, so they order room service and watch TV.

**…**

The next day is truly a vacation day. They sleep in, order room service again and lounge. Eventually they feel the need to leave the room, so Chloe suggests the pool, which Beca seconds. And so, they end up lounging by the pool all day. Aubrey studies because it's the best distraction, while Chloe reads and Beca works out new mixes with her iPod and a notebook. 

For dinner, they dress up and try out the other restaurant in the hotel because Aubrey can just charge it to the room. Aubrey figures her parents owe her at least that for rejecting her through their lawyer.

The next day they do the same. And at the end of the day, Aubrey finds herself really relaxed as she crawls into bed. 

Beca sighs in contentment as she slides in behind Aubrey, wrapping her arms around her. Chloe, who is on Aubrey's other side and facing her, grins. "So?"

Aubrey thinks she's asking how she is, but Beca answers first. "Much better."

"Really?" Chloe sounds a bit skeptical.

"Yep," Beca replies. "Definitely relaxed."

"Good."

"What are you guys talking about?" Aubrey finally asks.

"You," Chloe smirks.

"You are not."

"We are." Aubrey feels Beca nod as she presses closer.

She wants to be mad, but can't quiet find the energy, especially because they've both been nothing but supportive; plus she really is feeling better. Aubrey knows it's because they're letting her be and not pushing; that they know that everything has to be taken care of before Aubrey can let herself fully process the impact of her parents cutting her off completely and sending a lawyer to do it. She knows this mainly because Beca has been minimally argumentative at best, barely questioning things and even compliant with Aubrey ordering her around, which is a rare occurrence. It's sweet and Aubrey's thankful, but she kind of misses arguing with Beca.

"When we get back," Aubrey says. "You're going to stop walking on eggshells around me, right?"

They all know she means Beca, who Aubrey feels nod again. "Course, Bree."

"Beca can't be nice for too much longer," Chloe adds. "She's going to use up her quota for the year."

Beca lets out an exaggerated gasp. "You wound me with your words, Beale."

"But no one disagreed with me," Chloe says, voice full of triumph.

"I'm going to sleep," Beca grumbles. "Ungrateful is what you are."

Smirking to herself, Aubrey closes her eyes as she feels her girls cuddle her closer. Maybe her parents aren't particularly pleased with her, but that doesn't mean that she's alone. In fact, she's never felt more loved by Chloe and Beca than she has this past week. And that's how she knows eventually everything will be okay.


	10. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's worried about Aubrey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure that this is what shesamarshmallow was looking for, but hopefully it's still okay.
> 
> Takes place about a month after _Provisions and Five Percent_.

Chloe's worried about Aubrey. It's been almost a month since they told her parents and the blonde has yet to properly deal with it. Chloe had known better than to push while they were in Chicago, but she had hoped that once they were back at Barden, Aubrey would be more willing to open up. But the blonde had thrown herself into her school work and trying to find job options that match the medical schools that Chloe's applied to.

She's not sure who she can talk to about it. Beca is the most obvious choice, but she's also insanely busy with preparing for Lincoln Center and trying to figure out what happens when she graduates. And it's not that Beca hasn't noticed, it's more that Beca still isn't the best when dealing with feelings. Chloe knows that Beca can sometimes be oblivious to things; usually it's adorable, today it's a hindrance.

Chloe considers going to one of the other Bellas, but since they're all busy rehearsing, Chloe know it would be better to wait. Though the Bellas have flourished under Beca's leadership, Chloe also knows that Beca is freaking out a lot because this is her final year.

Which just leads Chloe to another reason she's worried about Aubrey. Normally the blonde would be teasing Beca about freaking out and there would be constant bickering in the apartment as the pair argued about music, chorography and the set list in general, but instead they're both extremely busy, quite stressed out and quiet more often than usual.

Chloe's finally had enough and decides to take matters into her own hands.

**…**

She feels a little absurd doing this, but she's not sure who else to talk to. Knocking on the door, she waits for permission to enter.

"Chloe, hello," Dr. Mitchell says, smiling as she enters. "Please sit."

"Sorry to bother you, Dr. Mitchell, but—"

"Chloe, it's John. And you're never a bother."

Chloe smiles as she sits. "You may change your mind after I tell you why I'm here."

He just smiles encouragingly at her as he waits.

"I'm, um, worried about Aubrey and normally I'd talk to Beca, but with the ICCA finals in a couple days, she's a bit distracted."

"Well, I'm happy to help in any way I can, Chloe," John says. "You know that. But I'm not sure what I can do."

"Has Beca told you want happened when we went to Chicago?"

"Yes," John nods. "And she wasn't as laconic as usual, so I know she's worried about Aubrey too."

"Oh?"

He nods. "She said that she feels like a horrible girlfriend because she wouldn't have the time to try and help her through because of the timing. I assured her that it was understandable. She didn't seem relieved."

"Oh."

"I told her that maybe she could try and show her support in other ways," he continues.

"That would explain why she's been making coffee and breakfast every morning," Chloe says.

"Beca's been making you breakfast?"

Chloe nods. "Sometimes it's just setting out the cereal that we like, but the other day she made pancakes." Chloe shrugs. "She said she couldn't sleep, but I'm pretty sure she set an alarm to get up that early."

John grins at her.

"What?"

"You two really do seem to bring out the best in Beca," he replies. "I keep telling Melissa that. Maybe one day she'll start to listen."

"Thanks John."

"Now what has you worried about Aubrey?"

"She's not dealing," Chloe explains. "As far as I know, she hasn't even cried over it. Even Beca cried when Melissa... uh, rejected us. But Bree? Nothing. She's just going on as if it didn't happen."

"Perhaps she has to?" John tries. "This is a critical time for her. Maybe she's pushing her feelings aside so she can finish law school?"

"I'm sure that's the justification she's giving herself," Chloe replies. "I'm just worried that the longer she buries it, the less likely it is that she'll ever properly deal with her feelings. She's done it before."

"So you want to try and force her to deal with it?" John asks. "That doesn't sound like it would end well."

Chloe shakes her head. "You can't force Aubrey to do anything. That I know all too well."

"So you've come here looking for alternatives?"

Chloe nods.

"Have you tried talking to her about it?"

"I have," Chloe replies. "She has dozens of excuses she uses to end the conversation, most of them involve school or research."

"I assume by now, you know her schedule pretty well?" John asks.

Chloe nods again, curious where this is heading.

"And Beca's also?"

"I do."

"Well after this weekend, Beca should have a bit more time on her hands, right?"

"Definitely."

"So you find a time that you, Beca and Aubrey are free and you take them out, just the three of you. Maybe Aubrey will finally let her guard down."

"I have been wanting the three of us to go out on a real date," Chloe says. "I know they're both worried about being outed on campus, but maybe if we went into Atlanta for the night."

"Just getting off campus might be enough," John agrees. "As long as you girls are careful. And don't make yourselves targets."

"You sound like Aubrey," Chloe sighs. "She's always worried about someone coming after us."

"Oh?"

"Beca is too," Chloe continues. "She's just less vocal about it."

"But you're not worried?"

Chloe sighs again. "I'm worried too. It's just... I hate it. I should be able to go out with my girlfriends and not worry that holding their hands will have a negative impact."

John nods. "It's always going to be like that, to a certain extent. Are the three of you prepared for that?"

"They are," Chloe replies. "I'm working on it."

"I'm sure with a bit of research, you can find a place where the three of you can just relax," John replies. "Plus I think it'd be good for the three of you."

Chloe nods in determination as she stands. "Thanks John."

"Of course, Chloe," John says, standing. "My door's always open."

**…**

So Chloe spends the next few days researching, trying to find gay friendly clubs and restaurants. Even though gay friendly doesn't necessarily equal polyamory friendly, it still seems like a good place to start.

**…**

A week later Aubrey still isn't dealing and Beca is slightly less busy, so Chloe decides to share her idea. It's her turn to make dinner, so as she boils pasta, Chloe plans out how to bring it up.

However, while they're clearing the table after dinner, Beca actually unintentionally helps her out.

"Now that I'm not rehearsing like crazy, we should do something this weekend."

"I was thinking the same thing," Chloe smiles.

"Oh good," Beca says. "Then maybe you have an activity in mind? I haven't got that far yet."

"Meaning you just had the idea five minutes ago," Aubrey throws out.

"Uh, try fifteen," Beca retorts.

Hearing them argue makes Chloe feel a little better. Maybe this means they'll be more open to her suggestion.

"I was thinking that we should have a night out," Chloe says. "Maybe drive into Atlanta, have some dinner, hit a club, kinda like a date night."

"No."

"You didn't even think about it," Chloe protests.

"Because I don't have to Chloe," Aubrey replies. "It's a lovely idea, but it's just not realistic."

"But I did research," Chloe says. "I found some gay friendly places and if we don't make any sort of grand romantic gestures—"

"It's still too risky," Aubrey tells her. "I just... I'd spend the whole night feeling paranoid, just waiting for something bad to happen."

"Why can't we just be three girls out having a good time?"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Aubrey asks. "Because that scenario only seems marginally safer."

"As long as we don't get drunk, I don't see what the problem is," Chloe says. "Beca?"

Both she and Aubrey abruptly shift their focus to Beca and Chloe sees her take an apprehensive swallow before speaking.

"Um... well, the thing is," Beca stammers. "Is that I agree with both of you?"

"Not possible," Aubrey replies.

Chloe shakes her head. "Nope." 

Beca sighs. "But I really do. Part of me wants to just agree with Chloe. We go out as three girls, just having a night out. But then the other part of me agrees with Aubrey. I'd spend a lot of time worrying, looking over my shoulder, wondering if anyone else sees what the three of us share. I might spend the whole night on edge because of it."

"You two are both being ridiculous," Chloe replies. "It's not like we're going to spend the night making out with each other. It'll be fine."

"Except when you become extremely giddy and forget," Aubrey says. "And then you'll kiss one of us, possibly both of us and that will be the end of that."

"Because you're both so irresistible, I won't be able to control myself?"

"That wasn't what she meant," Beca says. "She's just being cautious."

"Oh, so now you're taking her side?"

"Why does there have to be sides?" Beca questions.

"Because this is an argument," Chloe replies.

"Can't I just be the mediator?" Beca asks.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you suck at it," Aubrey retorts.

"Hey!"

"And this isn't just an argument between me and Bree," Chloe adds. "This needs to be a unanimous decision."

Beca sighs again. "Then I agree with Aubrey."

It's such a rarely uttered phrase that both Aubrey and Chloe stare at Beca before Chloe spits out, "You do not."

"I do," Beca nods.

"Why?"

"Why is this so important to you?" Aubrey counters.

"Because I'm worried about you," Chloe replies.

"Me?"

Chloe nods emphatically. "Yes. It's been over a month and you have yet to really deal with what happened with your parents."

"Why would I need to deal with it?" Aubrey asks. "It's not like I wasn't prepared for it. All things considered, I think things turned out fairly well."

"So the fact that you expected your parents to react negatively means you're just fine with it?"

"Well, no," Aubrey replies. "But this is different than it was with Beca and her mom." Aubrey shoots Beca an apologetic look. 

Beca just shrugs.

"How?"

"Because Beca thought her mom was going to react differently," Aubrey replies. "She didn't have time to prepare. I think the worst part of it for her was that it came out of nowhere."

Chloe looks towards Beca, who nods in agreement.

"There's a reason I've been putting off telling my parents," Aubrey continues. "Why do you think I waited until I was almost done with law school?"

"Um..."

"Because, worst case scenario, they stop paying for school," Aubrey says. "And since they can more than afford it, I figured I might as well take advantage."

"I'm not sure that this level of denial is healthy, Bree."

"It's not denial," Aubrey says. "It's acceptance of how things are. My parents have certain expectations, which as children we were made very aware of. So I knew that when I told them, their response would most likely be negative."

"So you're fine?" Chloe asks. "Your parents had legal paperwork drawn up to keep you out of their lives and you're okay with that?"

"Of course I'm not okay with it!" Aubrey exclaims. "But what choice do I have? What's done is done and it's not like I'd ever be able to change their minds."

"But you wish you could," Chloe ventures. "You wish things were different."

"Of course I do," Aubrey retorts. "But I try not to waste my energy wishing for things I'll never get."

"Really?" Chloe questions. "Because I seem to remember you wishing you could fuck Beca a few years ago."

"Well based on our current situation, it doesn't seem all that impossible now, does it?"

"True," Chloe agrees, seeing the surprised look on Beca's face. "But at the time, it seemed highly unlikely."

"Yes," Aubrey replies. "But mostly because I didn't realize that Beca enjoys our arguments as much as I did. But now that I do..." Aubrey shrugs.

"I think we've gotten a bit off topic," Beca interjects.

Chloe can't quite read the expression on her face. It worries her.

"Look," Aubrey says. "I understand why you're concerned. I do. But I don't want to discuss it. I don't want to dwell on it. I just want... We're about to take the next big step. The three of us. Together. I'd rather look forward rather than back."

"Your parents don't have to only be in your past," Chloe tells her.

"Apparently that's how they want it," Aubrey replies. 

"What about what you want?"

"Apparently that doesn't matter."

"It matters to me," Chloe insists.

"Why are you pushing so hard?" Aubrey questions. "I mean, I can throw up if you think I'm not affected enough by this."

"Where's my umbrella?" Beca mumbles, looking around.

"I don't know! I just hate that they did that. You don't deserve that Bree. You deserve so much better. And they're you're parents. They shouldn't be so cold and unfeeling."

"Hey," Aubrey says, pulling Chloe into a hug. "It's okay. I'm okay. Really."

Chloe tries to absorb the calm Aubrey is projecting.

"Chloe's right," Beca says quietly. 

Turning slightly, Chloe's surprised that Beca hasn't joined in the hug. It's been a long time since Beca has hesitated to join in.

"About what exactly?" Aubrey asks, warily.

"That you deserve better," Beca replies. "Except she's forgetting one thing."

Chloe pulls away from the hug. "Am I?"

Beca nods as she takes Aubrey's hand and pulls her closer. "You have me and Chloe. And we'll make sure you know how aca-awesome you are every day."

"Awww," Chloe grins. She kind of loves the fact that Beca is gazing at Aubrey as if she’s the only woman in the world. Chloe's not jealous; she knows that they feel the same way about her, because that's how she feels about them. Sometimes Chloe worries that Aubrey and Beca forget that, in between all their arguments, even if they enjoy the arguing.

“When’d you become such a sap, Mitchell?”

“Day after you did, Posen,” Beca retorts.

Watching the two of them quietly tease each other, Chloe feels her concern melt away. Aubrey has been dealing with her parents unrealistic expectations her entire life. Maybe Chloe needs to believe Aubrey when she says she's doing okay. Being prepared for every possible scenario does mean that Aubrey was prepared for her parents' response. It is what Aubrey prides herself on.

Chloe does find it interesting that Beca seems to understand that better than Chloe does. She wonders if it's because Beca has experienced parental rejection as well or if it's just how similar Beca and Aubrey are.

"I still think the three of us should do something this weekend," Beca says, drawing Chloe out of her thoughts.

Chloe kind of wishes she had her phone so she could snap a picture of Beca leaning back against Aubrey and their hands so interlaced, she's not exactly which hand belongs to who.

"Then you should be the one who comes up with the idea," Aubrey tells her.

"No way," Beca replies. 

"Why not?"

"Because every time I plan something, you tell me how you would have done it better."

"One time," Aubrey protests. "And it was really pathetic."

"It was still enough to completely destroy my activity planning confidence."

Chloe tries not to laugh. She knows it'll only encourage Beca and annoy Aubrey.

"That is the most ridiculous thing you've said all day," Aubrey says.

"Thank you?"

"How about I plan it?" Chloe interjects. "And you two just have to show up?"

"Works for me," Beca says.

"Bailing her out again, huh?" Aubrey quips. 

Beca elbows her.

"Yes, of course it sounds good," Aubrey says.

"All right then," Chloe says. "Now that that's settled, maybe we could finish cleaning up dinner?"


	11. Getting There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe introduces Beca to the rest of her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place about a month after _A Common Theme_

"Do you work this weekend?"

"What? No hello?" Beca replies.

Chloe grins and walks over to the couch, Beca is stretched out on. "Hello you."

"Hi."

"So? Work?"

Beca shakes her head. "Nope. This is my weekend off."

"Good," Chloe replies as she heads towards the bedroom. "Because we're going to see my family this weekend."

"Wait, what?" Beca sits up and calls after the red head. "Since when?"

"Since about three hours ago," Chloe shouts from the bedroom.

"What if I had to work?"

Chloe laughs as she returns. "Bree was certain that you didn't have to."

"And so you asked me then because..."

"Because you said you hate it when Bree and I make decisions without including you, even if it's something you're indifferent to."

"Can you blame me?"

"Don't be like that," Chloe says as she flops onto the couch next to Beca. "You know we'd never decide anything important without you."

Beca sighs. "I know. It's just taking some getting used to, this living together thing. Especially because you and Bree are so in sync."

"Hey, if we've—"

"You haven't," Beca interrupts.

"You promise?"

Beca nods.

"Okay," Chloe says.

"Is there a specific reason we're seeing your family this weekend?" Beca asks.

"Because my brother, Ben and his girlfriend Meg are back from their month long visit to Alaska and so my mom thought it'd be good for us all to get together," Chloe replies.

"Why?"

"Because she's excited about introducing you to the rest of the family," Chloe says.

"More than you?"

"Possibly."

"So we're going?" Beca seems skeptical.

Chloe nods. "It'll be fine. And you need to meet my brothers and their significant others and my nephews and—"

"Okay, already. So we're going."

Chloe smiles in triumph.

“Please tell me that we don’t have to sleep in separate rooms,” Beca says.

Chloe shakes her head. “My parents and Danny know. And I plan on telling Drew and Ben this weekend.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Chloe asks.

Beca shrugs. 

“It is,” Chloe insists.

“Maybe I just don’t want to face your brothers.”

“You handled Danny just fine,” Chloe points out.

“You mean in between him flirting with me?”

Chloe scowls.

“What if they hate me?” Beca asks. “Or they don’t accept the relationship?”

“I don’t know,” Chloe replies. “But my mom loves you and my dad… is getting there.”

“I don’t want to cause a rift in your family, Chlo,” Beca says. “At least _my_ mom and dad were already _not_ talking.”

“Beca,” Chloe says. “If there’s a rift, _you’re_ not the one causing it. _I_ am.”

“But _I’m_ the reason behind it,” Beca insists.

Chloe sighs. “I really don’t know how they’re going to react. Drew will probably be fine with it eventually, but I really don’t know about Ben. He had a tough time accepting my relationship with Aubrey. He’s not a homophobe, he just needs extra time to adjust to changes, especially if it’s something he’s not expecting.”

“And no one is ever expecting…”

“Exactly,” Chloe smiles. “But it’ll be fine. I’m not worried.”

**…**

“Do you think we exclude Beca?” Chloe asks Aubrey.

It’s Friday morning and Beca is still sleeping because it’s her day off. Aubrey has to be at work by seven-thirty and Chloe by eight, so they’re both up and eating breakfast.

“What makes you say that?”

“I don’t know,” Chloe replies. “I just worry.”

“It’s better that we’re living together,” Aubrey says. “The two of us in an apartment and her in the dorm, even if she was here all the time, still probably made it seem like she was… the interloper, I guess.”

Chloe nods.

“But now that we’re living together, in a new apartment, I think it’ll be fine,” Aubrey says. “I know it still feels a bit awkward at times, but it’s only been a month since we moved in. I think it’s going to take a bit more time.”

“She’s so nervous about meeting my brothers,” Chloe volunteers.

“Do you blame her?” Aubrey questions. “Danny hit on her, your dad… Not to mention, you talk about them a lot.”

“I do not.”

“You do,” Aubrey replies. “And since I _never_ talk about my family and Beca’s just finally making progress with her dad, I think it throws her off a bit. She doesn’t quite know what to do with a tight knit family. I know how she feels.”

“Bree…”

“I’m fine, Chlo,” Aubrey says. “You’re always saying that Beca and I are more alike than we’d rather admit. This is just another example.”

“Yeah?”

“And it’s not like Beca won’t say something if there’s a problem,” Aubrey continues.

“ _That’s_ certainly true.”

“She’ll appreciate you worrying,” Aubrey says. “But we’ll get there eventually.”

“Thanks, Bree.”

**…**

Because it’s a five hour drive and Aubrey knows that Beca is still nervous about meeting Chloe’s brothers, she suggests that she drive while Beca and Chloe sit in the back, so Chloe can give Beca all the background information Beca feels she needs.

When the day finally arrives, Beca is handed a large three ring binder as she climbs into the back seat.

“What’s this?” Beca asks.

Aubrey shrugs. “I made a PowerPoint about Chloe’s family and printed it out, I figured it’d be the easiest. Sometimes when Chlo’s explaining things, she jumps topics, _especially_ if she’s talking about her family.”

Before Aubrey can finish, Beca has tossed the binder in the back seat and pressed Aubrey up against the car as she kisses her. They don’t break apart until Chloe taps Beca heavily on the shoulder.

“Not that I’m not enjoying the show,” she says. “But I’m not sure we have the time.”

“Sorry,” Beca says, sheepishly. “It’s just I won’t be able to do that for a few hours.”

“Because I’m so irresistible,” Aubrey scoffs.

“Always. Especially when you’re being all detail orientated,” Beca replies. “And super sweet.”

“You have the weirdest turn ons,” Chloe retorts.

“It’s not my fault that Bree’s super hot when she’s being all organizational.”

“Get in the car already, weirdo,” Aubrey says, affectionately.

The next few hours are spent learning about Chloe’s family with the help of Aubrey’s PowerPoint. Beca’s immensely grateful because even with the binder, keeping Chloe on topic takes effort.

Still when they finally arrive at the Beale house, Beca’s head is swimming with facts. She now knows that Chloe’s dad is a tenth grade science teacher and that Drew’s been married to Holly for nine years.

Since it’s late, they only exchange minimal small talk with Chloe’s parents before being ushered upstairs. The three of them are all staying in Chloe’s childhood bedroom. It looks exactly how Beca pictured. The walls are pale yellow and it almost feels like Chloe left behind some of her cheerful optimism.

“No snarky comment?” Aubrey asks Beca.

Beca shrugs. “It’s about what I’m expecting, actually.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Aubrey questions.

“Nothing,” Beca replies. “It’s just whenever I’ve pictured Chloe’s room, it’s looked like this.”

“So what does—”

“Stop trying to pick a fight, Bree,” Chloe interjects. “It’s late and I’m tired. You guys can start up the fight in the morning.”

“No thanks,” Beca says. “All I need is your family thinking I’m some sort of fight instigator.”

“They won’t think that,” Chloe assures her. 

“Are you sure?”

Chloe turns to Aubrey. “Look what you started.”

“Beca,” Aubrey says. “Relax. It’ll be just fine. Okay?”

Beca nods slowly. “Okay.”

“I just thought a good argument would help relax you,” Aubrey explains.

“Maybe when I’m less tired,” Beca replies.

**…**

It's early when Aubrey wakes up, which isn't surprising. What's strange is that Beca is already awake. The brunette is _never_ awake before Aubrey; in fact, she's usually the last to get up unless she has somewhere to be. Aubrey realizes that Beca might be more nervous than either she or Chloe were aware.

"Hey," she says softly, not wanting to wake Chloe.

Aubrey expects Beca to turn and face Aubrey now that she knows the blonde is awake, but she doesn't. "Morning."

"You're up early," Aubrey continues.

Beca shrugs, causing Aubrey to smirk. "Couldn't sleep."

"You know what will make you feel better?"

"No..." Beca says, cautiously.

"Coffee."

"No, that would be you, Bree."

"Look, I know that you're nervous," Aubrey says. "But Jane already loves you and Mark is getting there."

"You guys keep saying that."

"Because it's true," Aubrey replies. "Maybe you'll feel better if just you and I go down first."

Beca doesn't respond.

"Trust me on this?"

Aubrey feels Beca nod and so the two of them try to quietly slip out of the bed without waking Chloe.

The smell of coffee gets stronger as they enter the kitchen and Aubrey goes directly towards it. She pours herself a cup and takes a sip. When she turns around with another for Beca, she finds the other three watching her in amusement. Beca's smile is full of affection and stops Aubrey from feeling too embarrassed.

"Glad to see that some things never change," Mark says as Aubrey hands Beca a cup of coffee with just a hint of sugar.

"Bree's bloodstream is like sixty percent coffee," Beca adds.

"Only sixty?" Mark questions.

Beca nods. "The other forty is just pure tenacity."

Aubrey smiles as Mark and Jane chuckle. Beca seems to be doing just fine.

"Chloe's still sleeping?" Jane asks.

"Surprisingly," Aubrey replies.

"Well no one's really due until noon," Jane says. "But I'm sure that Drew and Holly will be early."

"And Danny will be late for sure," Aubrey adds.

Jane nods. "He does enjoy playing the lazy college student."

"He graduates next year," Aubrey says. "What is he going to do then?"

"That is an excellent question," Mark replies.

"Are you girls hungry?" Jane asks. "I was going to make pancakes."

"We can wait until Chloe's up," Beca says. "Now that Aubrey has coffee, we're probably safe."

Aubrey elbows Beca who just smirks.

Jane nods and then asks, "So how nervous are you?"

"What? I'm not... um, enough?" 

"As long as Chloe is happy," Mark says. "We're happy."

"Yeah?"

He nods.

"Okay," Beca smiles.

**…**

When Chloe enters the kitchen, her parents are chatting quietly with Aubrey and Beca over coffee. Beca looks much more relaxed.

"Morning."

Everyone greets her as she gets herself a cup of coffee and plops down next to Beca.

"I was thinking of making pancakes for breakfast," her mom says.

"You don't need to go to all that trouble, mom," Chloe says.

"Don't be silly."

Chloe grins. "You should let Beca make."

"I should?"

Beca suddenly looks a bit panicked.

Chloe nods. "She makes awesome pancakes."

"Surprisingly, she does," Aubrey agrees.

"Thanks Bree," Beca grumbles, before turning to Chloe's mom. "I can if you want."

"It seems wrong to put you to work on your first visit," Jane says.

"I disagree," Aubrey says. "Might as well start making her earn her keep."

"Yeah," Chloe adds. "I mean, we're going to be stuck with her for a _long_ time."

"You make a good point," her mom replies.

"Do I get a say in this?" Beca asks.

"So you're saying that you won't make pancakes?" Chloe asks, a bit too innocently.

"So not fair, Beale," Beca mutters.

Chuckling, Chloe's mom says, "If you're really offering..."

Beca rolls her eyes as she stands. "Fine. But if I can't reach something because it's on a high shelf, no one's allowed to make a short joke."

"Spoil sport," Chloe says.

**…**

Just as predicted, Drew, Holly, Ethan and Zack are the first to arrive. The boys barely manage a hello before they're heading into the back yard to play.

"And who's this?"

"This is my Beca," Chloe says, wrapping her arms possessively around Beca's waist.

"Nice to meet you," Beca says, trying not to feel embarrassed about being embraced from behind with Chloe's head resting atop hers.

"You too," Holly says with a smile.

"So you got dragged along, huh?" Drew asks.

Beca nods.

"How come Chlo's dragging you along to family things?" Drew continues. "No offense."

"I have to," Chloe replies.

"Have to?"

Chloe nods. "Beca's family now, so I wanted her to meet you guys."

"Family, huh?"

Chloe nods again. "We're dating."

"You're dating? What about Aubrey?"

"What about her?"

" _Chloe_ ," Drew says.

"The three of us are dating," Chloe answers.

The red head is still wrapped around her and Beca thinks it's more for Chloe's sake than her own as the embrace tightens.

"Oh."

"That's... unexpected," Holly says.

"I take it Mom and Dad know," Drew says.

Chloe nods.

"And they're okay with it?"

"Mom is," Chloe replies. "Dad is getting there."

"Okay then," Drew says. "Well we should probably go say hi to mom and dad."

"Of course," Chloe replies.

"That was... interesting," Beca says once they're alone.

"That was the reaction I was expecting," Chloe says. "Drew always needs processing time."

"Okay."

"Let's go find Bree."

**…**

To everyone's surprise, Danny arrives a few moments before Ben and his girlfriend, Meg.

"Did your alarm clock break and you thought it was later?"

"Is that anyway to greet your baby brother?"

"Seriously, Danny," Chloe says, once he lets her go. "It's not even noon yet."

"You said you were bringing Beca," Danny answers. "I didn't want to miss any of the drama."

" _Really_?" Chloe exclaims, smacking him.

He grins as he nods.

"You're a real asshat little brother."

"Did Drew get all quiet and introspective?" Danny asks.

Chloe sighs. "You know he did."

"He'll come around, sis," Danny says. "Now where's that hot girlfriend of yours?"

"I swear to god, Danny, I will kick you in the balls if you spend the entire day flirting with Beca."

"Noted," Danny gulps.

**…**

When Ben and his girlfriend, Meg show up a few minutes later, Danny is actually the one that drags them over to meet Beca.

"And this is Beca," Danny says. "Beca, meet Ben, the cool brother and his girlfriend, Meg."

"I heard that," Drew says from across the room.

"Good," Danny retorts.

"Nice to meet you, Beca," Ben says. He turns to Danny. "I didn't realize you were seeing anyone."

"Oh, I'm not," Danny smirks. "Beca is definitely not my date."

Danny seems to be enjoying the introduction a little too much in Beca's opinion.

"Um..."

Beca sighs. "I'm your sister's date."

"My sister, Chloe?"

"How many sisters do you have, dude?" Danny asks.

"Shut up, Danny," Aubrey says, joining the conversation. "Ben. Meg. Nice to see you again."

"Thank god you're here," Beca mumbles.

Aubrey wraps an arm around Beca as she smirks.

"Hello Aubrey," Ben replies. 

" _Chloe_ wanted to be the one to tell you," Aubrey says, glaring briefly at Danny. "But the three of us are in a relationship."

"I wouldn't have thought you'd agree to such a thing," Meg grins.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Aubrey asks.

"Oh, a compliment, definitely," Meg replies. She smirks at Beca. "Welcome to the family. It's now officially too late for you to run for the hills like you should."

"Hey," Danny says. "We're not so bad."

"You're really saying that after what you just did?" Aubrey asks him.

"I'm trying to help," Danny defends. "Save Chlo the trouble."

"Uh huh."

"The three of you are... _together_?" Ben questions.

"We are," Aubrey nods.

"Why do I feel like I'm the last one to know?"

"Because you are, bro."

"Only because you are a relentless flirt," Beca retorts.

"Sounds awkward," Meg says.

"I'm not sure who was more annoyed with him," Aubrey comments. "Myself or Chloe."

**…**

Chloe spends lunch watching Beca interact with her family. She knows these are the moments Beca was worried about, fitting in and not ruining the Beale family dynamic. Chloe had been concerned about Beca's worry, but Aubrey had assured the red head that once Beca had actually experienced a day with the Beales, it would be fine, that Beca would easily fit in and relax. Chloe should have known that Aubrey was right; after all, she was speaking from experience. Though Beca and Aubrey's family dynamics are quiet different, it still, somehow, put them in similar head spaces.

Her family seems just as taken with Beca, though her older brothers are definitely still withholding judgment; which she expected. Thankfully, her mother is spearheading the campaign of acceptance towards Beca and her brothers have no choice but to follow her lead. What Chloe finds both interesting and slightly annoying is the almost maniacal glee that Meg seems to be experiencing. But then she's always enjoyed the crazy Beale dramatics. Holly, on the other hand, is acting like nothing's changed; as if Beca's always been there. It's such a contrast to Drew's reaction of blatantly staring at Beca whenever he's not involved in a conversation. Chloe just hopes that he'll come around soon.

**…**

"I don't think Drew likes me that much," Beca tells Jane as she helps clean up after lunch. "He kept staring at me."

"He's just thrown off by the situation," Jane replies. "He definitely wasn't expecting that sort of news."

"I guess that makes sense."

"He'll come around, eventually," Jane continues. "He's just protective of his sister."

"For which I'm glad for."

"How are things going?" Jane asks.

"Fine, I guess," Beca replies. "Summer's pretty calm for me, but their internships have been keeping Bree and Chloe busy."

Jane nods. "They both do better when they're busy."

"They've said as much," Beca says.

"Chloe said you're running the radio station over the summer?" Jane asks.

"Yeah, Luke, the guy who ran it before, graduated, so he left me in charge."

"Impressive," Jane comments.

"Yeah," Beca says. "Between that and running the Bellas, I hope I can handle this next year."

"I'm sure Aubrey will help you with your scheduling if need be."

"Yeah, she probably would."

"Problem?" Jane asks after a long moment.

"Not exactly," Beca replies. "I just... I know it seems like I'm not as ambitious as Bree or Chloe and I hope you know that I'm not... I don't know, pathetic and lazy."

Jane smiles gently. "I know that, Beca, really. I also know that because of your unique relationship situation, being a well known DJ and producer is most likely out of the question for you."

"Yeah..." Beca says. "But they're worth it. My career can contain music another way."

"I have to ask this while we're on the topic," Jane says. "And I apologize beforehand."

"Um... okay."

"According to Chloe, you have the talent and drive to possibly succeed."

"Well, Chloe is really supportive," Beca says.

"She also says that being a DJ has been your dream for years."

"Yeah?"

"You aren't worried that you'll resent them for making you give up your dream?"

"Dreams can change," Beca replies. "What I wanted at sixteen is definitely not what I want at twenty. And I know that's not that long ago for me, but... Falling for Chloe and Bree has... it's made so many things that I thought were difficult, seem easy. And I _know_ I'd never be as happy as a super successful DJ if I didn't have them."

"That's easy enough to say now," Jane says. 

"Probably," Beca agrees. "But... You know, for the longest time, music was the only thing that made me feel... I don't know, complete, I guess; especially after my parents' divorce. But when I'm with them... everything just seems to make sense, everything just fits; not just us together, but _everything_. I guess that's why I'm so certain."

Jane studies Beca for a moment.

"There are no guarantees, of course," Beca continues, nervously. "But the decision feels right."

"Okay..."

"And I know sooner or later, probably when it's closer to graduation for me, Aubrey will sit us all down to have _that_ conversation. You know, where Chloe's going to med school, what kind of law Bree wants to practice... Which should prove to be interesting."

"What you want to do?" Jane prompts.

"Pretty much," Beca shrugs. "Between the three of us, it'll get figured out."

"You sound pretty sure of yourself," Jane observes.

"I know it's still been less than a year," Beca replies. "But I don't think we would have made it this long if it wasn't serious. The three of us wouldn't have put so much of ourselves into this relationship, if we didn't think it was worth it."

"But you're so young," Jane says.

"Why does everyone act like that means I don't know what I want?"

"The folly of youth?" Jane suggests.

"Yeah, well, whatever you want to call it, my mom doesn't believe me." Beca pauses for a moment. "Please tell me that you do."

"I do," Jane replies. "I admit that I have some concerns, but I've never doubted any of your intentions."

"Okay. Good."

"And I'm sure that Drew and Ben will come around, once they get used to the idea."

"Thanks."

**…**

Aubrey's enjoying a moment of peace on the porch when the front door swings open and Mark steps out. He sees her sitting and joins her.

"I'm glad you girls could make it," he says.

"Me too."

"You're having a good time?"

Aubrey nods. "I always enjoy spending time with the Beales."

"Well we love having you," Mark replies.

They lapse into silence, both watching the quiet activity of the neighborhood.

“So how nervous was Beca?” Mark asks, breaking the silence.

“Extremely,” Aubrey replies. “But she seems to be doing okay.”

“Well, Jane is certainly making her support of the relationship quite clear,” Mark says. “So everyone knows that disapproval is not an option.”

“What about you?” Aubrey asks. “Now that you’ve had some time to mull it over?”

“Even if I still don’t quite get it, I can’t argue with the results,” Mark replies. “Chloe’s the happiest I’ve ever seen her. And I can even see the change in you.”

“For serious?”

Mark chuckles. “You’ve been with Chloe for three years, Aubrey. I’d like to think we know each other fairly well. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Agreed.”

“You seem a bit more relaxed, a bit more willing to take things as they come, and honestly, just as happy as Chloe’s been lately.”

“That’s all true,” Aubrey agrees. “And even though I’m quite pleased how things are working out, I’m also…”

Mark nods encouragingly.

“If we’re the happiest we’ve ever been,” Aubrey continues. “Does that mean that the two years before Beca that we were just kidding ourselves?”

“Course not,” Mark replies. “You two were… blissfully in love. That was obvious to all of us; it’s why you were so quickly welcomed into the family.”

“But…”

“You can’t miss what you don’t know you need,” Mark tells her. “And it's not like you were incomplete before. You're just more complete now.”

Considering Mark’s initial response a month ago, Aubrey’s blown away by his answer. “It sounds like you’ve been thinking about this a lot.”

He nods. “Jane and I realized that together. Between her certainty and my hesitation, I believe we’ve reached a happy medium. It’s part of the reason we wanted everyone here this weekend. Now that Ben and Meg are back, we felt like the whole family should know.”

“You guys don’t really believe in keeping secrets,” Aubrey agrees.

“And it’s worked out well, I think,” Mark replies.

“I think so too.”

“We’re still going to worry, you know,” Mark tells Aubrey.

“Of course,” Aubrey replies. “You’re parents. That’s your job.”

**…**

"So this has been a huge let down," Danny says, joining Chloe outside as she watches Ethan and Zack run around the backyard.

"Sorry to disappoint, bro."

"They'll come around," Danny says. "Once they get used to the idea. They just need time."

"I know," Chloe sighs. "Even Drew?"

"Eventually, yes," Danny replies.

"Hey guys."

Chloe and Danny turn to find Drew standing behind them.

"Mind if I talk to Chloe?"

"Course not," Danny says, jumping up. "I'm going to go find Beca."

"Danny, what did I say, earlier?"

"You said the _entire_ day," he replies, smirking. "That means I've got a fifteen minute window, at least." He spins on his heel and gleefully skips inside. 

Chloe tries not to growl.

"She's with mom," Drew informs Chloe. "Don't worry, she'll shut him down."

"Well, Beca will, if mom won't," Chloe replies.

"Good."

They watch the boys play some sort of super hero game, Ethan chasing Zack around the yard and making his own sound effects.

"They've definitely grown since Christmas."

"They're kids," Drew replies. "That's their job."

Chloe giggles. "I suppose it is."

"It's good to see you, sis."

"You too, Drew." Chloe waits for him to continue, but he stays quiet as he watches his sons run around the yard. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Beca seems nice."

"She's pretty awesome," Chloe agrees.

"And she seems pretty into you," Drew continues.

"Well I'm pretty awesome too."

"The both of you."

"Because Bree is very loveable," Chloe replies.

"I just want you to be happy, you know that right?"

Chloe nods.

"I'm just having trouble wrapping my head around this," Drew says.

"Have you, uh, talked to Holly about it?"

Drew sighs. "A little."

"How does she feel?"

"She doesn't get it," Drew replies. "But she says that doesn't mean it's wrong. After all, you've always danced to your own music, so to speak."

Chloe nods, not wanting to interrupt.

"And she's right; just because I don't understand something, doesn't make it wrong. I just worry. I mean, being bi is one thing, but to be in a relationship with two other people... Are you sure you're ready for that? And all it entails?"

"No," Chloe replies. "But I think they're both worth whatever comes next."

"You're only saying that because you don't know what comes next, Chlo."

"Wait, does this mean, you're okay with it? And that you like Beca?"

Drew nods slowly. "I suppose and at first I was worried about her intentions."

"And now you're not?"

Drew shakes his head.

"When did that change?" Chloe asks. "Because like an hour ago, I'm pretty sure you were still anti Beca."

"I've gained some insight," Drew replies.

"Wow, that's incredibly vague."

"Yet, still accurate."

"Drew."

"What do you want me to say, Chlo? That I accidently overheard a conversation between mom and your newest girlfriend? That listening to her talk about the relationship removed every bit of doubt I had about her? And that even though I'm still having some issues with it, they're definitely mine and I should be able to work through them, eventually?"

"If that's the truth."

"Well, then you have your answer."

**…**

"Hey mom," Ben says, entering the kitchen. "Do you mind if I talk to Beca a minute?"

Jane glances at Beca, who nods. "Sure. But be nice."

"I'm always nice," he calls after her.

"That's not what I heard," Beca retorts.

"In my defense, I was only ten."

Beca takes a deep breath. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Ben sits down at the table across from Beca. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm cool with you dating my sister."

"Thank you."

"And even though I don't quite get how you can be in love with two people at the same time," Ben continues. "I also know my sister and if she loves you, then that's enough for me."

"Thanks, Ben."

"But remember this," Ben continues, learning forward and lowering his voice. "If you ever, ever hurt my baby sister, I will hunt you down and have Meg kick your ass because I don't hit women. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Beca replies, her mouth suddenly dry.

**…**

"Aubrey."

Still sitting on the porch steps, Aubrey looks behind her. "Danny."

"Are you hiding?"

"Hardly."

“Mind if I join you?”

“If you must.”

Danny smirks and then plops down next to Aubrey.

“So did you have something you wanted to say?” Aubrey asks. “Or are you just here to be annoying?”

“Well I was talking to Chloe, but then Drew wanted to, so I had to make myself scarce.”

“That was a much faster turn around from him than I was expecting,” Aubrey comments.

“I know, right?” Danny replies. “Mom must have knocked some sense into him.”

"Do you really think it was that easy?"

Danny shrugs. "No idea. Drew is a mystery."

"What about Ben?"

"Once he recovers from the shock, he'll be fine," Danny assures her. "You know he doesn't do well when he's blindsided."

"You say that like we should have tried to prepare him for the news."

"Ben needs to internalize, just like Drew does," Danny replies. "It's just less dramatic. Drew takes being the oldest way too seriously."

"You only think that because you're the youngest," Aubrey tells him.

"So are you," Danny retorts.

"It's different with me," Aubrey replies.

"Because your family is so formal?"

"Because Susan and Michael are twins and so it's a different dynamic."

"Fair enough."

**…**

Trying to find Beca, Chloe literally runs into Meg as she enters the kitchen.

"Oh, Meg, sorry," Chloe says. "I was looking for Beca and I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"It's fine," Meg replies. "I think I saw her go out front a few minutes ago, actually."

"Oh. Thanks."

"Can I just say," Meg starts. "That I completely approve of your new relationship?"

"Thank you."

"I was talking to Beca earlier and I can see why you and Aubrey like her. You guys might be insane, but at least you're doing it for the right reasons."

"Why are your compliments are always slightly backhanded, Meg?"

Meg shrugs. "I guess because I'm an uber bitch. But if it makes you feel any better about what I just said, I am being the most sincere I can be."

"Then I guess all I can say is, thanks."

**…**

"Hey."

Aubrey and Danny look up to find Beca standing behind them.

"You mind if I talk to Bree?" Beca asks.

"Course," Danny says, jumping up. "Anything for the newest member of the family."

"Thanks," Beca replies, sinking down next to Aubrey.

"How are you doing?" Aubrey asks, once Danny's inside.

"Fine. Just missed you."

Aubrey smiles and wraps an arm around Beca, who lets herself sink into the embrace. She kind of loves the fact that Aubrey seems to understand exactly what she's feeling. Beca supposes it's because, from what she's learned of Aubrey's family, the Beales are such a contrast to her own family, just like Beca. What Beca's always found intriguing about her relationship with Aubrey is how similar they really are, once they stop working against each other. Maybe that's the reason they clashed so much in the beginning. 

They're enjoying a quiet moment, when the front door quietly swings open and Chloe sits next to Beca. The red head doesn't say anything, just wraps an arm around Beca and scoots closer. Beca leans her head on Chloe's shoulder, pulling both her and Bree closer. She feels Aubrey smile at Chloe as their embrace tightens around her and she sighs in contentment.


	12. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca is nervous. Thanksgiving is going to be spent with her dad, the step mother, and her girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by Shatteredsand

Beca is nervous. Thanksgiving is going to be spent with her dad, the step mother, and her girls. Bree doesn't see her family on Thanksgiving and Jane made Chloe swear that they'd all be there for Christmas. It's a reasonable request because Beca and her dad are used to spending Christmas apart and her mom is still not talking to her. Meanwhile, Aubrey will be visiting her family on New Year's because everyone is used to Aubrey spending Christmas with the Beales.

The more Beca learns about Aubrey's parents, the less likely it seems that she'll like them. Beca's suddenly glad that she had her mom growing up; even if they're estranged now, Beca always felt loved and supported. Aubrey never really did.

But it's been years since she's spent a pleasant holiday with her dad, she visited him only sporadically. Logically she knows that she has nothing to worry about. Everyone's going to be walking on egg shells, so it won't be relaxing, but it is necessary; which Beca can only admit to herself. She kept quiet when Aubrey brought it up, which in lieu of an argument usually means her acceptance.

It may be immature, but Beca is so unsure that she'll take any small comfort.

**...**

"What are you doing?"

Beca looks up from her homework. "Studying."

"Seriously?" Chloe asks. "It's the day before Thanksgiving and you're studying?"

"And drinking," Beca says, holding up the beer.

"That seems counterproductive," Chloe says.

"Well I have to celebrate the holiday somehow," Beca replies.

"You couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Chloe questions.

"I meant tonight," Beca tells her.

Chloe looks confused. "What holiday is tonight?"

"It's Thanksgiving Eve," Aubrey says, plopping down on the couch next to Beca. "Though I don't approve of studying and drinking."

"Is that like Christmas Eve?" Chloe asks.

"Kinda," Beca replies.

Chloe looks at Beca and then to Aubrey and then back to Beca, trying to figure out what she's missing.

"Are you guys just messing with me?" she asks, finally. "Because that's not fair."

"Oh, like you play fair, Beale," Beca retorts. 

"It was just that one time."

"Uh, would you like a list?" Beca asks. "Because I could do that. One, meeting my dad. Two, when we visited your parents. Three, last week with the last piece of pizza. Four, six months ago when we were looking for apartments. Five—"

"Fine," Chloe huffs, falling onto the couch, next to Aubrey. "Don't tell me. I don't care."

"Okay," Beca says before turning to Aubrey. "You still want me to open the wine?"

Aubrey nods and Beca stands, leaving her textbook on the couch, but brings her beer with.

Chloe tries not to watch, but her curiosity gets the better of her. But all Beca does is open a bottle of wine, pour two glasses and return with them and another beer for herself. She hands one wine glass to Aubrey and one to Chloe and then sits next to Aubrey again.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Chloe asks. "To celebrate this so called holiday."

"This," Beca replies.

"Seriously, guys, you're just screwing with me, right?"

"According to studies," Aubrey says. "Tonight is the biggest drinking night of the year."

"No way," Chloe replies. "What about New Year's? Or Christmas?"

"Apparently ringing in the new year isn't as daunting as being thankful with your family," Aubrey replies.

"And at least at Christmas there are presents," Beca adds.

"You guys are so making that up," Chloe tells them.

"Have you met me?" Aubrey questions.

"Well you are drinking," Chloe points out.

"I just started," Aubrey replies.

"So?" Chloe asks.

"It was my idea," Beca pipes up.

"What?"

"Aubrey shared that lovely fact with me last week for some odd reason," Beca continues.

"Because you were nervous about spending Thanksgiving with your dad and step mom," Aubrey says. "And I thought that information might make you feel less alone."

"Awww," Chloe says. "That is so sweet Bree. Comforting her with statistics."

Aubrey rolls her eyes.

"It did help," Beca adds.

"So that's why we're drinking?" Chloe asks. "Because Beca's nervous about tomorrow?"

"Basically," Beca says.

"Okay," Chloe says, taking a sip of her wine. "Sounds good to me."

**...**

Beca's nerves have her up first and Aubrey's surprised when she wakes up to the smell of coffee and empty space behind her. Aubrey watches Chloe, still asleep and curled into the blonde and Aubrey wonders how she ended up being the one that's usually in the middle. She's not complaining, she just finds it interesting. 

Aubrey slides out of bed, careful not to wake Chloe and smiling when the red head finds Aubrey's pillow and hugs it in her absence.

Aubrey finds Beca on the couch, music blasting through her headphones. There's coffee, though only half a pot, making Aubrey wonder how long Beca's been up; the sun is barely visible and it seems like Beca's been awake for hours. Part of the reason Aubrey had agreed to last night's slightly excessive drinking was that she hope it would help calm Beca's nerves.

Coffee in hand, Aubrey grabs the remote and sits next to Beca. There's nothing really on this early and so after stopping on the least annoying infomercial, Aubrey turns to Beca and gently removes her headphones. 

"Morning."

"How long have you been awake?"

Beca shrugs.

"Beca..."

"I don't know, maybe five?"

So only a couple hours; not as bad as Aubrey expected.

"I hate to say this Beca," Aubrey starts. "But do you think maybe you're working yourself up unnecessarily?"

Beca doesn't answer right away and Aubrey worries that she's killed the conversation before it can even begin.

"After my parents got divorced," Beca says, eventually. "It was just me and my mom. And I had to be okay with that. When I got to Barden, I thought I was. But now my dad and I are getting along while my mom hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," Aubrey says. "She's just... concerned."

"Well she's not talking to me, either way," Beca replies. 

"Holidays are always tough," Aubrey agrees.

"I just hate that I care so much," Beca says. "I have you and Chloe and I honestly never thought I'd be this happy. I'm twenty years old, why do I care so much if my parents approve or not? I should still be in my post teen angst mode."

"I don't know."

"Because now I worry about losing my dad's approval too," Beca continues. "Even if he's already given it, it can be ripped away, just as quickly."

Aubrey just wraps her arms around Beca and pulls her into her lap.

"He wants to be a part of your life," Beca," Aubrey says. "I don't think he's going to do anything to jeopardize that."

"I guess."

"Why don't you want to want him in your life?" Aubrey asks. "It's perfectly natural."

"You don't want your parents in your life," Beca points out.

"They've never really been involved," Aubrey replies. "If they suddenly got involved after all these years, I'd be suspicious."

"True."

Aubrey waits, knowing Beca will answer the question eventually.

"If you don't need someone, then it doesn't hurt as much when they reject you." Beca sips her coffee. "And he's already done it once."

"I'm not sure you have to worry about that with your dad," Aubrey says. "Things are different now."

"Really? Because that's what I thought about my mom."

Aubrey sighs. "Family's tough."

"Which is why," Chloe says, joining them on the couch. "It's so great that we're each other's family now." She hugs them both. "Right?"

"Right," Beca says, trying to discretely wipe away her tears.

"It's too early to be so contemplative," Chloe says. "Why are you guys up?"

"Why are you?" Beca counters.

"I got lonely," Chloe replies.

"Maybe we should all go back to bed," Aubrey suggests. "We're not expected for at least four hours."

"I don't know if I can sleep, Bree," Beca replies. "I've had _a lot_ of coffee."

"Who said I was talking about sleep?"

**...**

Four hours later they’re pulling up in front of the house and knocking on the door. Beca’s dad answers and gratefully accepts the two bottles of wine that Aubrey picked out.

They end up in the kitchen because even though her dad claims they don’t need help, there are still plenty of things that need doing.

As her dad and step mom cook, Beca opens one of the bottles of wine they brought and pours her girls each a glass. Her dad declines, but Shelia gratefully accepts a glass as well. Recorking the bottle, Beca gets herself a bottle of water.

Her dad raises an eyebrow, but Beca just shrugs. She really doesn’t feel like drinking; she did plenty the night before. Plus, one of them has to be able to drive home and Beca figures it might as well be her since she’s still under age for a bit longer.

They chat about the classes Beca is taking, the ones that her dad is teaching, how work is going for Shelia, as well as how Aubrey’s second year of law school is going and how Chloe is enjoying earning her Master’s. Her dad brings up the Bellas and Beca reluctantly reports on their progress. They’d only gotten second place the year before and Beca is determined to get the Bellas another victory. Chloe likes to tease Beca about being just as intense of a captain as Aubrey was.

Beca likes to argue that it’s more about putting the Trebles in their place; since Jesse was made captain, the rivalry has become a bit friendlier but has stayed just as fierce.

A comfortable silence lapses over them. Feeling awkward, Beca offers to help again.

“We’re fine, Beca,” her dad says. “Stop trying to show off for your girlfriends.”

“Really Dad?” Beca groans.

Aubrey chuckles as Chloe pats Beca on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Becs,” Chloe says. “We’re already impressed with your culinary skills.”

“Yeah babe,” Aubrey adds. “Just relax.”

“Sorry for trying to be helpful,” Beca pouts.

**...**

When they sit down to eat a few hours later, there's a bit less tension. Both Beca and her dad have relaxed a bit and in turn, Shelia, Aubrey and Chloe have relaxed as well. 

"This is all amazing," Aubrey says.

"Yeah dad. Shelia," Beca adds. "Not bad."

John fondly rolls his eyes at her. "Thanks Beca."

"Maybe next year we can cook for you," Chloe suggests. "Beca is an incredible cook."

"She is?"

Beca keeps her eyes on her food.

"She is," Chloe nods.

"I admit that we were quite surprised as well," Aubrey adds.

"I think I've just been insulted," Beca mutters.

"Whatever you say, Ms. Bad Ass," Aubrey retorts.

Beca sticks her tongue out at Aubrey.

"Real mature, Mitchell."

Chloe rolls her eyes at them both.

"So do you girls have any big plans for the rest of the weekend?" John asks.

"Besides getting Aubrey to relax?" Chloe replies. "Nothing specific."

"Just because we have a holiday weekend, doesn't mean it's time to slack off," Aubrey says.

"Of course not, Bree," Chloe replies. "But there's also no reason why you can't relax for _one_ day."

"Yeah," Beca adds. "You work hard. You deserve a break."

"You two are both ridiculous," Aubrey retorts.

"You should take advantage of this opportunity," Shelia says. "Next year is going to be even crazier."

Shelia's a tax attorney, so Beca figures she probably knows what she's talking about.

Aubrey sighs. " _Fine_. I will consider it."

"Excellent," Chloe grins.

**...**

"So it seems that I stressed myself out for nothing," Beca says.

It's later that evening and the three of them are tangled together on the couch with the TV blasting in the background.

"Well then next year will be no big deal," Chloe says.

"But we can still drink the night before, right?" Beca questions.

"You could drink right now," Aubrey retorts.

"It's not the same."

"All you drank today was water," Chloe points out.

"Yeah. And?"

"Why do you need to drink next year, then?" Aubrey asks.

"I don't know," Beca shrugs. "But we need traditions, right? Why not have that be one?"

Aubrey rolls her eyes. "So we're going to have alcoholic traditions?"

"It was just a suggestion," Beca retorts. "And no."

"Because I'm not sure that's a tradition we can keep up," Aubrey replies.

"You never like any of my suggestions," Beca complains.

"Because most of them are terrible."

" _Hey_."

"Bree, be nice."

"I didn't say all of them were bad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I will eventually be writing Christmas with the Beales.


	13. All I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca's graduating soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place about three weeks after Aftermath

Sitting across from her dad, as they eat lunch, Beca has to admit she's come a long way. There's a part of her that hates to admit that he was right about Barden, but being able to come home to Aubrey and Chloe every night is worth swallowing a bit of her pride. What helps is that her dad would never say "I told you so" or demand that she admit it. She wonders if it's because he knows he's not completely blameless in their relationship, though not enough to ask him; that's a conversation she's still not ready to have with him, no matter how much their relationship has improved.

"Something on your mind?" he asks.

Apparently she's been too quiet. Beca hadn't planned on bringing this up with him, but now that she's here, maybe he's the only one that can really answer it.

"I graduate in a couple week," she says.

He grins. "I know and I couldn't be prouder.

"Thanks," she replies. "I kind of can't believe that it's been four years already."

"Me either," he agrees.

"Mom's still... she hasn't come around yet," Beca says.

He sobers. "No, she hasn't," he agrees.

"So she probably won't be coming to my graduation," Beca ventures.

"Oh," he says. "I really have no idea."

"Okay."

"Does she know when the ceremony is?" he asks.

"I emailed her the info," Beca replies. "But somehow I doubt she opened it."

"I could call her," he offers. "Make sure she knows when and where it is... and that you'd really like her there."

"You would do that?"

He nods. "If it's important to you that she be there, then I will."

"It's stupid," Beca says. "I shouldn't care. She rejected me. She shouldn't get another chance."

"What about me?" he questions. "I wasn't the best dad after the divorce. And you gave me another chance. Doesn't your mom deserve the same opportunity?"

"I guess."

"Graduating from college is a big deal," he continues. "It's only natural that you'd want your mom there."

"I feel like I'm setting myself up for disappointment," Beca explains. "Like all those times you..."

He sighs. "I know it took me longer to... step up like I was supposed to, but perhaps things will be different with your mom. Maybe she's changed her mind and doesn't know how to approach you. This could be the perfect opportunity to reconnect."

Beca lapses into silence, weighing her options. She supposes it couldn't hurt to try. After all, she's already been rejected by her mom. If it continues, nothing will change. And if her mom does show up, then, well that would just be amazing.

"Okay," Beca says finally. "I'd really appreciate it, if you'd call her, dad."

"If that's what you want," he replies. "Then I'd be happy to."

"It is," Beca nods. "And thanks."

**…**

It takes John a few days to work up the nerve to make the call. Still, he promised Beca, so he slowly dials his ex wife's cell phone. Even though he needs to talk to her, there's a part of him that hopes she won't pick up.

"Hello, John."

"I wasn't expecting you to answer," John says.

"Is Beca okay?" Melissa asks.

"She's fine," John replies. "But I'm glad to hear that you're still concerned."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I wasn't making an accusation," John back peddles.

"Good," Melissa retorts. "Because idiots in glass houses..."

"I am calling about Beca," he says.

"Please tell me that it's to inform me that she ended... that farce of a relationship."

John sighs. "No."

"Then what do you want, John?" Melissa asks, tiredly.

"She graduates next month," John reminds her.

Melissa sighs. "Yes. I know. Beca, uh, emailed me."

"Oh, so you did open it."

"No matter how heartless you think I'm being, John," Melissa says. "I still love my daughter."

"Beca's still hoping that you'll change your mind," John says.

"Hence the invitation," Melissa acknowledges. "While I'm still hoping that she, all of you, will come to _your_ senses."

"I understand your initial response, Mel, I really do," John says. "It's quite a shock to have it sprung on you like that, but it's been two years since you found out and they're still together. Shouldn't that tell you something?"

"Please," Melissa scoffs. "The relationship survived in the nice, safe confines of college? What a shock."

"Melissa."

"I wasn't worried about these past two years," Melissa continues. "I was worried about the ones after. After they leave Barden and have to face the real world and all the consequences of their relationship. Does Beca still plan on being a music producer?"

"She doesn't actually," John replies.

"Oh."

"I'm not sure what exactly she plans to do," he continues. "She doesn't either. But she'll figure it out." 

"And you really think those two highly intelligent, ambitious girls will wait for her to figure things out?" Melissa questions.

"I do."

Melissa doesn't reply and John isn't sure what he should say next. So he waits.

"Look," Melissa says finally. "I wish I could be okay with this. I really do. And, like you probably did, I thought maybe having some time to process everything would change my mind, but it hasn't. I'm still not ready to give it my approval."

"All right," John says. "But that doesn't mean you can't come to Beca's graduation."

"Actually it does."

"Melissa," John pleads. "Please don't do this."

"I'm sorry, John," Melissa replies. "But I won't be there."

John sighs. "Fine."

"But I am very proud of her," Melissa says. "You can tell her that, if it matters."

"I don't know, Melissa," John replies. "It might."

"Bye John."

"Good bye Melissa."

**…**

As Aubrey hurries across campus, she tries not to panic. Dr. Mitchell has asked her to stop by his office this afternoon and she can't think of a single good reason why he would make that request. She tries not to worry too much, but seeing Chloe heading in the same direction as she is, only raises alarms in her head.

"Hey Bree," Chloe greets.

"Chloe."

"Why so worried?"

"And you're not?" Aubrey questions.

"I see no reason to be," Chloe replies.

"So the fact that Beca's dad asked both of us to stop by _without_ Beca to talk, doesn't worry you?"

Chloe shakes her head. "Though your tone of voice is. What do you know that I don't?"

"No more than you," Aubrey replies. "I just don't see any good reason why we'd be summoned."

"We haven't been summoned, Bree," Chloe says. "Why don't you take a few deep breaths and we'll go find out what John wants."

"Fine," Aubrey says. 

Aubrey is secretly relieved that Chloe's there. Dr. Mitchell hadn't mentioned that Chloe would be here as well, but Aubrey finds it both comforting and distressing. She laces their fingers together and lets Chloe knock on the door.

"It's open."

Chloe sticks her head in first and Dr. Mitchell waves them in.

"Thanks for stopping by girls," he says once they're seated. 

"Not at all, John."

"I suppose you're wondering why I wanted to talk to you without Beca," he says.

"Aubrey thinks it's something bad," Chloe offers.

"I wish she was wrong," Dr. Mitchell replies.

The triumphant that Aubrey feels at being right is quickly overshadowed by worry.

"Has Beca mentioned anything about her mom lately?" Dr. Mitchell questions.

"She hasn't," Chloe replies, shaking her head. "Why?"

Dr. Mitchell sighs. "Well, as you know, Beca graduates soon. Last week she told me that she wants her mom to be there."

"Oh."

Well that explains why she's been so quiet lately, Aubrey thinks. Both she and Chloe had figured it had more to do with graduating in general and not knowing exactly what her next step was and that Beca would talk when she was ready.

"She hasn't said anything?" Dr. Mitchell seems surprised.

"She doesn't really like to talk about her mom," Chloe explains. "And we try not to push you know?"

He nods. "I suppose I don't either."

"I take it that Melissa hasn't responded to any of Beca's attempts?" Aubrey asks.

"It's worse than that, actually," Dr. Mitchell replies. "When Beca brought up her mom last week, I offered to call and talk to her. It didn't go well."

"She still hates us, doesn't she?" Aubrey asks.

He nods.

"It's been over two years," Chloe points out. "I really thought she'd come around by now."

"I think we've all been hoping for that," Dr. Mitchell says.

"So she's really not coming?" Chloe asks.

"She's not, though I'm still hoping that she'll change her mind."

"And you want us to break it to Beca," Aubrey ventures. 

"God no," Dr. Mitchell replies. "That seems unfair."

Chloe lets out a sigh of relief.

"I would, however, like you to be here when I tell her," he explains.

"We can do that," Chloe says.

"Thank you," Dr. Mitchell replies. "Maybe it'll be easier for her to handle the news that way."

Anything's possible, Aubrey thinks.

"So when did you plan on telling her?" Chloe asks.

There's a knock on the door.

"That would be her," Dr. Mitchell says, looking apologetic.

Aubrey sighs.

**…**

When Beca enters her dad's office, the last thing she expects to see is her girlfriends already there.

"Uh... hi?"

"Come in, Beca," her dad says. "I have something I wanted to tell you."

"And Aubrey and Chloe just happened to stop by?"

"No," he replies. "I asked them here."

"Oh." Beca stays standing by the door. "You talked to mom, didn't you?"

He nods.

"She still hates me," Beca says.

"She doesn't hate you, Beca," he tells her. "She loves you."

"But she's not coming, is she?"

"She's not."

Beca sighs and slumps against the door. She hears a chair scrape and assumes it's Chloe getting up to comfort her. She holds up her hand to stop her. Under any other circumstances, the sound of her girlfriend coming to such an abrupt halt would make her chuckle. 

"I'm sorry, Beca," her dad says. "But you should know that she's proud of you for graduating. She wanted me to tell you that."

"Well that makes it all better, doesn't it," Beca mutters.

"Why don't we go home?"

Beca didn't even realize that Aubrey was next to her. But she nods.

"Thanks John," Chloe says. "Beca will call later."

"Of course," he replies. "Thank you, Chloe. Aubrey." He sighs. "Beca, I'm... I'll talk to you later."

Beca just nods and lets herself be led out of the office.

**…**

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chloe asks.

They're snuggled up on the couch and Beca hasn't said anything since they left her dad's office. It's been a while since Beca's been so closed off and the red head can admit that she finds it a bit disconcerting. However, she also feels a bit stupid for not realizing that Beca might want her mom at her graduation.

"What is there to talk about?"

"I'm sorry I didn't realize—"

"That we didn't realize," Aubrey interjects.

"...that you would want her there," Chloe finishes. 

Beca shrugs. "I didn't really think she would. I just kind of hoped she would. So it seemed stupid to worry about it. Especially when I'm more concerned about my finals and what I'm going to do next."

"Still."

"Chloe it's fine," Beca says. "We're all stressed out right now. And... I would have brought it up if I wanted to talk about it."

"So you weren't waiting for us to notice?" Chloe questions.

Beca scoffs. "Since I'm the most oblivious of all of us, that hardly seems fair, does it?"

Aubrey chuckles. 

"There doesn't seem to be anything that needs to be said about it. She'll either change her mind or she won't."

"But that doesn't mean that we—"

"Chloe," Beca interrupts. "You guys did help. If I started to feel too bad, all I had to do is remind myself that I have you guys, that you love me and that having you two in my life is all I need."

"Yeah?"

"I promise," Beca says. "I just want to be sad for a little bit."

"Oh."

"So can we just stay here, like this and I can be sad for a little longer?"

"Anything you want, Becs," Chloe says.

"Good," Beca says. "Then I'll be just fine in a while."

"You better be," Aubrey says. "Because it's your turn to make dinner."

" _Aubrey_ ," Chloe chides.

Beca just chuckles. "I love you too, Bree."

Aubrey grins and Chloe can only shake her head at the two of them.


	14. On the Fence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey's brother, Michael makes a surprise visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place about a week after All I Need

Now that their Bella career is at its end, Beca can admit that she feeling the loss. Which is why they still get together for jam sessions. It helps. What _doesn't_ help is Fat Amy's constant texting. The Australian seems to be under the impression that she'll never see Beca again and is therefore trying to leave Beca with as much Fat Amy-ness as possible. Beca is mostly fine with this, except for the fact that she's trying to study for finals.

So when someone knocks on the door, Beca is loathe to answer it, assuming it's Fat Amy pulling something.

Still Beca has to answer it. So she sets aside her books with a sigh and stands.

At the door is a severe looking tall blond man in a suit, who looks very out of place in the hallway.

"I'm looking for Aubrey Posen," he announces.

"She's in class," Beca tells him.

He sighs and looks at his watch. "What time do you expect her back?"

"Um..." Beca turns and checks the time on the microwave. "Half hour, forty-five minutes."

"Doable," he mutters to himself. "Would it be possible to come in and wait for her?"

"That depends," Beca says. "On who _you_ are."

"Michael Posen," he replies, offering his hand. "Her brother."

Beca shakes his hand, not quite sure how to respond. 

"And I presume that you're the infamous Beca," he continues.

Beca nods and steps aside.

Once inside, he glances around the apartment. It's an endless moment before he nods his approval and Beca feels relieved for reasons she can't name.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Beca asks.

"No thank you," he replies. "I have some work to do, so I'll just use the kitchen table and let you return to your studying."

"All right."

Beca settles back on the couch with her notes. It takes a fair amount of restraint for her to not frantically text Chloe, who Beca knows is studying in the library, for help. And so an awkward forty-one minutes pass between them. Beca knows because she ends up checking the time on her laptop every few minutes. She spends most of her time wondering if she should give Aubrey a heads up, but Beca worries about what the blonde would do if she read the text by herself. At least, here at the apartment, Beca will be here for support.

Thankfully, Aubrey and Chloe both arrive home at the same time and the pair enter happily chatting. It stops immediately as they notice the awkward tension in the apartment.

"Hey guys," Beca greets. "Guess who stopped by." She gestures to the now standing Michael.

"Hello Aubrey. Chloe."

"Hey Michael."

"What are you doing here?" Aubrey inquires.

"I had a meeting in Atlanta and I thought we should talk," he replies.

"And so you just show up unannounced?" Aubrey questions.

"I had an unexpected hole in my schedule."

Aubrey rolls her eyes. "Fine. Let's talk." Aubrey gestures towards the second bedroom.

"How long has he been here?" Chloe asks Beca once the bedroom door is firmly shut.

"Forty-one agonizing minutes," Beca groans.

"You really don't like surprises, do you?" Chloe teases.

"What I'm not a fan of surprise visits from possibly disapproving family members," Beca retorts.

Chloe grins.

**…**

"Next time, some sort of heads up would be appreciated," Aubrey says the moment the door clicks shut.

"I thought perhaps you wouldn't respond," Michael explains.

"No you just wanted to avoid a difficult conversation."

"Do you blame me?" he retorts.

"When'd they tell you?"

"About a month ago," he replies.

"I take it that they told both of you?" Aubrey questions.

He nods.

"I assume from your lack of contact," she says. "That you disapprove, that you both disapprove."

"Cut us some slack, Aubrey," he tells her. "We needed some processing time. It was _very_ unexpected news."

Aubrey nods. "I know."

"So that's her, then?"

"Beca, yes," Aubrey nods.

"She's..."

"Did you come for congratulations or condemnation?" Aubrey asks.

"I'm not really sure," he replies. "I'm having trouble wrapping my head around it."

"And Susan?"

"She's... uh, on the fence," Michael answers.

"Liar."

Michael sighs. "You're acting like the Posens are the only ones giving you resistance."

"They are currently," Aubrey replies.

"Because you told your family last," Michel tells her.

"You don't know that," Aubrey says.

"You really expect me to believe that _Chloe_ waited three years to tell her family?" Michael questions. "I may not know her that well, but from what you've told me about her, I _definitely_ don't believe that."

Aubrey sighs. "Do you blame me for waiting?"

"I wish you would have told me, Aubrey," Michael says. "Hearing it from mom and dad... it wasn't a pleasant conversation."

"And you think telling them was?"

"You're very defensive," Michael observes.

"We both know that no matter how you feel, you're going to side with mom and dad," Aubrey replies.

"That's not—"

"Even if you don't agree," Aubrey finishes. "Because, unlike me, you care what they think. Plus, there's Susan."

"Just because Sue and I are usually on the same page—”

“Try always,” Aubrey interjects.

“Doesn’t mean that I don’t have my own opinions,” Michael finishes.

“I know,” Aubrey sighs. “I just… even if I was expecting and mostly fine with it, seeing you… I guess I’m just instinctually defensive.”

“Are you saying we won’t be able to find a happy medium?” Michael asks.

"How long are you in town?" Aubrey asks.

"A few more days," Michael replies. "Why?"

"Maybe the four of us could have dinner together," Aubrey suggests. "That way you can get to know Beca a little and things will be a bit clearer for you?"

Michael seems to be mulling it over, running through his schedule. "Okay. I should be able to meet you guys tomorrow night. Say six?"

Aubrey takes a moment to think about their schedule for the next day. "Yeah. That should work."

"Okay," Michael says. "Where should I meet you?"

"We can eat here," Aubrey tells him.

"I'm not really in the mood for take out," Michael replies. 

"Beca will cook," Aubrey explains.

"Um, all right," Michael says.

Aubrey nods. "Good. I'll walk you out."

**…**

“So you’re cooking tomorrow,” Aubrey tells Beca once Michael’s left.

“It’s not my turn,” Beca replies from the couch.

“Michael’s coming over so he can get to know the two of you better,” Aubrey explains.

“Oh.”

“So if he doesn’t like the food, is that going to be a strike against Beca?” Chloe asks, smirking.

“Real supportive, Chloe,” Beca growls.

“I’m not worried about the food,” Aubrey replies. “Beca’s stuff is always amazing.”

“Thanks Bree,” Beca says. 

**…**

Beca decides to make salmon, which Chloe teases her about over dinner.

“Don’t you think you’re trying a little too hard?”

“Or I have a super easy recipe for it, that I can do tomorrow in between studying,” Beca retorts.

“I can go shopping tomorrow, if need be,” Aubrey says.

Beca nods and begins writing out a shopping list.

“It’ll be fine,” Chloe tells Aubrey. 

“Yeah,” Beca adds, looking up from her list. “Worst case scenario, he hates me and you were already thinking that, anyway.”

Aubrey rolls her eyes.

“What?” Beca questions. “It’s true.”

“Just make your list and keep quiet,” Chloe teases.

Beca sticks her tongue out at her.

**…**

Aubrey seems a bit out of sorts when she comes home from the grocery store, so Beca asks her to help make dinner. Aubrey is put in charge of broiling the salmon while Beca puts together the ravioli.

“You want to talk about it?” Beca asks as she starts to sauté the garlic.

Aubrey shakes her head.

Knowing it’s best to wait her out, Beca returns her attention to the garlic.

“It’s just… I spent so much time concerned about my parents’ reactions, that I didn’t really give much thought to Michael or Susan. I always just sort of assumed that they’d side with mom and dad. Per usual,” Aubrey explains. “The fact that Michael took the time… even if it’s only because he was already in the area… I admit, it’s throwing me off a bit.”

“But it’s a good thing, right?” Beca questions. “I mean, that he’s actually making an effort?”

“It was unexpected, that’s for sure,” Aubrey replies.

“Personally, I’m not worried,” Beca says.

Aubrey raises an eyebrow, but stays quiet.

“I mean, everyone loves Chloe,” Beca explains. “Even after my mom found out, she still did.”

Aubrey nods.

“And I have my moments. So I’ll do my best to be the captivating, charismatic and fascinating person you fell for and it’ll be fine.”

Aubrey chuckles.

“Hey, none of that,” Beca retorts. “I’m trying to be nice. Let’s not ruin the moment.”

“Fine,” Aubrey says. She looks at the assembled ingredients on the counter. “I’m still not quite sure what you’re making here.”

“Broiled Salmon and Sweet Potato Ravioli; it’s going to be great. Trust me.”

“I do,” Aubrey replies. “So what wine is Chloe picking up on her way home?”

“I was thinking a light Pinot Noir would work with this,” Beca answers. “It usually goes well with grilled or seared salmon.”

“Maybe you should go to culinary school,” Aubrey suggests.

“Naw, that takes all the fun out of it,” Beca says.

It’s a fair suggestion though, since Beca really has no idea what she’s going to do after graduation. Being a well known music producer is definitely out of the question. Beca appreciates that Aubrey and Chloe haven’t really been pushing her towards a decision, just offering suggestions.

“Besides,” Beca continues. “I’m not sure I could handle any more school.”

“You’ve done just fine,” Aubrey says.

“Thanks. But you know college was never really part of my plan,” Beca replies. “Even though having a degree will be nice, for me, you and Chloe are the only good things that have come from me attending Barden.”

“What about the Bellas?” Aubrey asks. “Or the improved relationship with your dad?”

Beca sighs. “Okay. So those are good too. But I still stand by my last statement.”

“If you’re trying to be all sweet and charming to distract me from dinner—”

“I would never—”

“Too bad,” Aubrey says. “Because it might be working.”

Beca grins.

**…**

Michael is ten minutes early and if Beca had any doubts about him being Aubrey's brother, they would definitely be erased with that evidence.

They make small talk as the food is set out and seats taken.

"This actually looks amazing," Michael states as he examines his plate.

"It tastes better than it looks," Chloe adds after her first bite.

"Not bad," Aubrey agrees.

Beca smirks. "Aubrey helped."

"And it still turned out this well?" Michael questions. "You _are_ good."

Aubrey rolls her eyes.

"Aubrey was never interested in cooking," Michael explains. "If I remember correctly, she actually failed Home Ec."

"I got a D, thank you very much," Aubrey retorts. "I don't get Fs."

"But a D is okay?" Chloe teases.

"In comparison to a F."

"So Beca," Michael starts. "How did you meet these two?"

"Chloe was shamelessly flirting with me so I'd join the Bellas and Aubrey was blocking her attempt," Beca grins.

" _Hey_ ," Chloe says.

"Do you blame me?" Aubrey retorts. "You were very... adversarial."

Beca laughs. "That's one to put it." She turns to Michael. "The previous Bellas had very specific standards. I definitely didn't meet them," she explains, gesturing to her jeans and wrinkled T-shirt.

"Jeez, did you two do it in the kitchen?" Chloe questions. 

Beca blushes.

"You do look rather... disheveled," Michael adds.

"I have a rule about having sex while using the stove," Beca says. "So no."

"There's a story there, I haven't heard yet," Chloe grins.

"I didn't want Beca to be anyone other than herself," Aubrey explains. "If you're going to be okay with all of this, we have to be ourselves, be completely honest."

"Pragmatic as always, Aubrey," Michael says.

**...**

To Beca's horror, Chloe and Aubrey insist on cleaning up, leaving Beca alone at the table with Michael. She sips her wine, wishing she was more of a drinker.

"So Beca," he says. "You're a senior?"

Beca nods. 

"So what are your plans post college?" he asks.

"Honestly? I'm not sure," she replies. "It really depends on Chloe and Bree."

He raises an eyebrow at that.

Beca shrugs. "Where they go, I go. It's that simple."

"Is it?"

She nods again.

"Is it because Aubrey managed to convince our parents to give her a million dollars?" he questions.

"I could say no," Beca says. "Because it's true. I made that decision a few years ago. But why should you trust me?"

"Why indeed?"

"I'd hope that you'd trust Aubrey enough to trust her judgment," Beca explains. "After all, she's one of the smartest people I know."

"I do," Michael explains. "To a certain extent. But in matters of the heart... Before Chloe, Aubrey's dating history was horrendous."

"High school dating usually is," Beca says. "But I sort of feel like you're avoiding the real issue here."

"I suppose I am."

Beca nods in encouragement.

"I suppose I'm not ready to... face that yet," he explains.

"Understandable."

"Maybe it's the way I was told," Michael continues. "I wish that Aubrey had felt comfortable enough to tell us herself. But I also understand why she didn't."

"So what's the verdict?" Chloe asks, plopping down next to Beca.

"Jury's still out," Michael replies. "Though that food was incredible."

"Thanks," Beca blushes.

"She's good at earning her keep around here," Aubrey says, sitting down and snatching up Beca's wine glass.

"Hey, that's mine," Beca protests. "Get your own."

Aubrey just smirks and turns to her brother. "It's nice to see you again, Michael."

"Same here, Aubrey," he says.

"You know what?" Chloe says, standing. "Maybe we should give you two a few moments."

"Yeah," Beca says, getting up so quickly, that her chair wobbles a bit. "That sounds like a good idea."

Both Aubrey and Chloe are giving Beca a fond look that she tries to ignore.

"C'mon, goofball," Chloe says. "We should probably be studying." 

**...**

"So they seem... interesting," Michael says, once the bedroom door is firmly shut.

"You still seem confused," Aubrey replies.

"Because I am," he says. "Though I'm not sure that confused is the correct word."

"Uncertain then," Aubrey offers.

"Accurate."

"So where does that leave us?"

Michael seems hesitant, but that's never stopped him before. "Can I ask... what exactly _was_ mom and dad's reaction when you told them?"

"You mean, immediately after?" Aubrey clarifies.

He nods.

"Their usual," Aubrey replies. "Rigid position like they were trying to steal themselves against something appalling."

Michael nods in thought.

"And then they pretended like I hadn't said anything. Or rather that I hadn't said anything out of the ordinary," Aubrey finishes.

"So their usual," Michael concludes.

It's Aubrey's turn to nod.

**...**

Both Beca and Chloe looks up in surprise when the bedroom door opens and Aubrey slips in, shutting the door behind her.

"Michael left?" Chloe asks.

Aubrey nods. "He said to tell you good bye and thanks for the nice evening."

"You're very calm," Chloe observes.

Aubrey shrugs. "Nothing's... He's still processing."

"That's good, right?" Beca asks.

Aubrey nods. "I suppose."

"So what now?" Chloe asks.

"Now? Now, I guess we wait," Aubrey replies.

"Seriously?" Beca asks. 

Aubrey nods again.

"That totally sucks."

Chloe giggles.

"I couldn't agree more," Aubrey says.

"Well, at least Beca didn't completely scare him away," Chloe jokes.

"Me? What about you? Accusing us of doing it in the kitchen?"

"Because it's happened before," Chloe replies.

"And you're _so_ innocent, Beale."

"Hey, I'm not the one that broke the toaster."

"I told you, that was an accident," Beca protests. "And I was the only one here."

"A little solo action?" Chloe banters. "Really, Beca? Two girlfriends isn't enough to satisfy you?"

"That's not what happened and you know it," Beca tells her.

"Hey I wasn't here, so I _really_ don't," Chloe smirks.

Beca growls. "I hate you."


	15. Pick Your Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After talking to her twin, Michael, Susan decides to stop by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place about one month after On the Fence

Chloe's never been a fan of moving, though she supposes no one really is, except Aubrey. The blonde seems to enjoy the organizational aspects. That and the fact that both Chloe and Beca will actually listen and follow instructions with little protest since this is Aubrey's area of expertise. Thankfully, the lease on the apartment is through July 31st and so they can leisurely pack things up.

Beca's currently at the radio station, double checking everything for summer before she hands the reins over to the junior who's taking over.

Aubrey and Chloe are quietly packing up things in the living room as some of Beca's mixes play in the background.

The knock is so tentative, that Aubrey doesn't hear it while Chloe barely does. They're not expecting anyone, Chloe thinks as she heads to the door.

Chloe doesn't recognize the woman standing there, though she feels like she should. 

"I'm looking for Aubrey Posen," she says.

Chloe nods and turns. "Bree." Turning back to the woman, Chloe is all set to ask who she is when Aubrey appears at her side.

"Susan," Aubrey greets flatly.

"Aubrey," Susan replies. "May I come in?"

Aubrey nods reluctantly and then steps aside to let Susan in.

"What are you doing here?" Aubrey asks when the door is shut.

"I... I suppose I had to see for myself," Susan stammers. "Mom and dad are so... but then Mike is... and I just don't know anymore."

Chloe feels like she should step aside and give them privacy, but at the same time, she doesn't want to go too far, in case Aubrey needs her.

"And so you... what? Just got on a plane and flew down here?" Aubrey questions.

"Basically," Susan answers.

"Maybe we should sit," Chloe suggests.

Susan nods and sits in the nearest chair, while Aubrey and Chloe clear a few things off the couch and sit down.

There's only a tense silence until Chloe asks, "So Susan, how long are you in town?"

"I really don't know," she replies.

"I'm Chloe, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Susan says absently.

Chloe's actually met both Susan and Michael a few times over the years, but apparently none of them really made an impression on each other; she wonders what it says about her or them, that they don't seem to remember.

"Where's... uh..."

"Beca?" Chloe supplies. "She's at the radio station. She should be back soon."

"Oh. Good."

"So you really expect me to believe that you just randomly got on a plane and flew here?" Aubrey questions. "What about work? Aren't you like the chief of neurology?"

"I am," Susan replies. "And I really did."

"To accomplish what, exactly?" Aubrey asks.

"Michael told me that making a decision about... what you're doing would be easier if I saw you and them in person," Susan explains.

"Oh," Aubrey says.

"Why don't you have dinner with us?" Chloe suggests. "And then you can meet Beca, catch up with Bree..."

Susan nods. "That sounds all right." She stands. "I'm going to go and get a hotel room for the night and figure out my return flight."

"That sounds good," Chloe says as she and Aubrey stand.

"What time should I be back?" Susan asks.

"Six, I guess," Chloe replies.

Susan nods. "Sorry for just showing up like this. I really should have called at least."

"It's understandable," Chloe placates. "We'll see you at six."

"See you at six," Aubrey echoes.

Once the door is closed, Chloe waits for Aubrey to react. Aubrey's family dynamic has always been a mystery to Chloe, so she figures that Aubrey being thrown by Susan's sudden appear is totally understandable, but it's still kind of disconcerting to see.

"Are you, uh, okay?" Chloe asks, tentatively.

"Susan never takes time off," Aubrey says, absently, returning to the couch and sinking into the cushions. Judging by the expression on Aubrey's face, she hasn't even realized that she moved.

"Well then her coming here is... good, right?"

"I can't believe that Michael told her that she had to see us together."

"It's encouraging," Chloe says.

"And now she's here, out of the blue, no warning... just like Michael."

"It seems like they're really trying," Chloe observes.

"We were just going to order pizza for dinner," Aubrey says. "Now what are we going to do?"

"We could order something else," Chloe suggests.

"No," Aubrey replies. "No take out."

"Okay then," Chloe says. "New plan. I'll just call Beca and have her pick up something to make on her way home."

"Okay," Aubrey says.

"Are you okay... if I call her?" Chloe asks.

Aubrey nods.

Chloe steps into the bedroom and dials Beca.

"What'd I do now?" is Beca's greeting.

"For once, nothing," Chloe retorts.

"Then what's up?"

"Um... long story, short, Aubrey's sister, Susan showed up randomly and is coming back for dinner and Aubrey doesn't want to serve her take out, so can you stop by the store and then make dinner?"

"Why am I always the one cooking?" Beca complains.

"Because you're the best."

"What, did you say that _Bree's sister_ stopped by?" Beca asks. "Doesn't she live in Chicago?"

Chloe grins. "She did and she does."

"Huh," Beca says. "How's Bree?"

"In a daze," Chloe replies.

"Yeah, I can see that," Beca says. "Aubrey definitely needs prep time for family interaction."

"Understatement."

"Okay, tell Bree that I'll take care of dinner," Beca says.

"Hopefully that will help her relax a bit," Chloe replies.

"Yeah, well, hope springs eternal or whatever," Beca retorts.

"Just get your cute butt back here, smart ass."

"See you soon."

When Chloe turns back around, Aubrey is still on the couch, though she's returned to her packing. 

"Beca's taking care of dinner," Chloe informs her.

"Good," Aubrey says. "Good thing we just started packing everything up. Having to dig things out of boxes for dishes would be a pain."

Chloe agrees. She has a feeling that Aubrey would be freaking out more if their apartment was more chaotic.

Not quite sure what else to do, Chloe begins packing again. Hopefully Beca's arrival will help shake Aubrey out of her trance.

**…**

The knock on the door worries them both, though only Aubrey freezes. Chloe answers the door, unsure who she'll find on the other side this time.

It's Beca, arms full of groceries. "Thanks. Digging out my key would have taken forever."

"Jeez, did you buy enough food?" Chloe asks, taking one of the bags from her.

"Hey, I couldn't remember what we did and didn't have, so I bought everything I need." She sets her bag on the counter and turns to Aubrey. "Dinner's taken care of, so you don't have to worry."

"I wasn't worried about dinner," Aubrey replies.

"Good," Beca manages to say before she finds herself engulfed by Aubrey. Not sure what else to do, Beca rubs Aubrey's back and whispers that she loves her.

When they part, the blonde has tears in her eyes, that neither Chloe or Beca comment on. Instead, Beca quickly gets to work skinning chicken breasts.

"Do you need any help?" Chloe asks, nodding towards Aubrey. "Idle hands and all that."

"Sure," Beca says. "Bree? Could you slice these mushrooms for me?"

Aubrey nods and pulls out a cutting board. Chloe returns to packing and cleaning the living room. The apartment falls into a comfortable atmosphere that is quiet except for the music playing in the background.

**…**

Aubrey is pacing when the doorbell rings and Chloe lets out a sigh of relief. She hadn't gotten home until about twenty minutes before Michael showed up, so she hadn't witnessed Aubrey's freak out beforehand. And even though she's gotten used to them over the years, this one seems particularly bad.

"It'll be fine," Beca says as she goes to answer the door.

Even if Chloe doesn't really know Susan, she can see the similarities between her and Aubrey; Susan is as nervous as Aubrey is. It helps Chloe relax a bit, she just wishes she could project those feelings towards Aubrey and help her relax as well.

The table is already set, so they make small talk as the food is dished out. Once again, the food is amazing.

"Are you sure that culinary school is out?" Chloe asks Beca. "Because you're really good at it."

"You do realize that it's not all that difficult to follow a recipe," Beca retorts. "But thanks."

"So if you're not a chef," Susan says. "What is it that you do?"

"Not sure yet," Beca replies. "I'm more worried about my finals at the moment."

"Oh."

"A lot of it depends on where Bree and I end up," Chloe says, wanting to defend Beca. Though they never really talk about it, all three of them are worried about Beca looking like some sort of leech, since she has no idea what she wants to do next.

"But you're still going to be a doctor?" Susan questions.

Chloe nods.

"Do you have a specialty in mind?"

Chloe shakes her head. "I have a couple ideas, but I want to try it all and... see what feels right."

"That makes sense" Susan says.

"Aubrey's influence," Chloe teases. 

"Well, I'm sure she remembers hearing about it from me," Susan says.

According to Aubrey, her sister barely interacted with her once she'd left for college, but Chloe just grins, even more so when she sees Aubrey roll her eyes.

"Were you able to figure out your flight back?" Aubrey asks.

Susan chuckles. "I did. Don't worry, I'll be out of your hair tomorrow."

"I'm just confused by you and Michael's sudden need for the spontaneous drop by."

"I really am sorry about that," Susan replies. "But to be honest, I wasn't even sure if you'd answer if I did call."

"Michael said the same thing."

"And, I'll admit that I've been avoiding thinking about it, until recently," Susan continues. "So when I had an actual day off, it became a bit of an obsession and well... here I am." She takes a sip of her water. "I realize how out of character it is, but we're in such a unique situation, that our usual behavior probably won't help us all figure this out."

"Well we appreciate that you didn't immediately dismiss the relationship," Beca says.

"Yes, well, mom and dad have a tendency to react badly instantaneously," Susan replies. "A lot of the time, it's easier to just stay quiet. Pick your battles and what not."

Judging by the look on Aubrey's face, the blonde doesn't believe her sister.

Susan must sense this because she turns to Beca. "Who taught you to cook?"

Beca shrugs. "My mom and I used to cook together. And then it became a good way to relax."

"Well you're definitely quite the talent," Susan compliments.

"Thank you."

"Maybe you should just stay home and cook for me and Bree," Chloe suggests with a grin.

Beca sighs. "Suggesting it in front of other people isn't going to make me change my answer, Beale."

"Are you _sure_?" Chloe asks, cheekily.

Beca rolls her eyes as Aubrey laughs.

**…**

Chloe and Beca clean up while Aubrey and Susan talk. 

"Bree seems calmer," Beca observes.

Chloe nods. "Things seem to be going well."

"What do you think of Susan?"

"I keep catching these random bits of Aubrey," Chloe replies. "It's reassuring."

"She isn't what I was expecting," Beca says. "I mean, after what Bree said about when they were kids."

"I think getting away from their parents helped," Chloe replies. "I can tell you after having dinner there a few times that it's a very oppressive environment."

"I can see that."

"Not to mention that I'm not sure that the three of them ever really learned how to... I don't know, embrace the sibling bonding thing. So they're still sort of figuring it out."

"Oh."

"I hate to say it, but the three of us being together is probably forcing that to happen."

"So it's a good thing?" Beca questions.

"I think so."

"Huh," Beca says.

**…**

A very contemplative looking Susan bids them good night, not long after Beca and Chloe finish cleaning up. Aubrey relaxes the moment the door shuts; all of her worry just falling away.

"So that went well," Chloe says.

Aubrey nods. "Better than expected. That's for sure."

"So she's okay with..." Beca asks.

Aubrey shakes her head. "No, but she will be. Thank god, Michael told her to hold off on her final judgment until she'd seen us all together."

"Maybe you should have told them that week we were up there," Chloe says.

"Perhaps," Aubrey agrees. "Though it's too late now."

"It seems to be going just fine, well, now," Beca says. "That's what matters."

"And now we can get back to packing," Aubrey says.

Beca groans. "Do we have to?

"We're definitely behind schedule," Aubrey replies.

"Because I had very different plans for this evening," Beca pouts.

"Please Bree," Chloe joins in.

Aubrey sighs. "Fine, but you're both getting up early to pack."

"Of course."

"Whatever you say, Bree."

Aubrey sighs again. Why are you two so ridiculous?"


	16. Possible Certainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Aubrey, Chloe and Beca started dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gnurd wanted to see how it all began.

When Aubrey arrives home she looks calmer than she usually does and Chloe silently cheers because it means that she and Beca are definitely getting along, as well as making real progress on the set list for finals. She's been waiting all year for those two to realize what they could accomplish if they'd actually listen to each other.

"You look pleased," Chloe says as Aubrey joins her on the couch.

Aubrey nods. "The set list is finalized as well as who's going to do what."

"Already?" Chloe is surprised. "You guys just started today."

Aubrey shrugs. "Beca's not so bad when she's not trying to completely under mind my authority every other second."

Chloe sighs.

"Don't sigh at me, Chloe Beale," Aubrey retorts. "Beca and I have reached an understanding, so you can relax."

Chloe pouts, but nods. "I just want my two favorite people to get along."

"Chloe."

"I'm serious, Bree," Chloe replies. "I think you two could actually be friends if you tried."

"We have nothing in common," Aubrey replies. "Besides the Bellas."

"Actually," Chloe says. "I think you guys are more alike than you both realize."

"If this is because we're both stubborn..."

"It's not the only reason," Chloe replies. "Just the most obvious."

"The most obvious?" Aubrey questions.

Chloe nods.

Aubrey's eyes narrow. "What are you up to Chloe Beale?"

"Nothing," Chloe says a little too innocently. "At least not yet."

" _Chloe_."

"What?"

Aubrey sighs. "Is this about you and Beca?"

Chloe tries to keep the innocent look on her face. "Me and Beca?"

Looking resigned, Aubrey nods. "Yes, you and Beca. And the insane amount of chemistry between the two of you."

"Just because Beca and I... connect, doesn't mean that—"

"Please don't lie to me, Chloe," Aubrey interrupts. "I hardly need my feelings spared."

"It's not what you're thinking," Chloe says. "At least, not exactly."

"You know I hate it when you're evasive. Just tell me. It can't be any worse than all the scenarios I've already come up with."

" _All_ the scenarios? As in plural? It's literally only been a minute."

Aubrey shrugs.

"Or is this something you've been worried about for a while now?" Chloe questions out loud. "And that's maybe why you've been even less receptive than usual to Beca's suggestions?"

"From the minute that your eyes met at that damn activities fair..." Aubrey takes a deep breath. "I told myself I was being ridiculous, but I could never quite shake it, especially after seeing the two of you... _together_. Not the mention the whole naked shower singing."

Chloe frowns. "I wish you would have said something, Bree."

"There was enough going on," Aubrey replies. "I... I couldn't have that conversation yet."

"But now you can?" Chloe questions.

"No," Aubrey retorts. "But you're up to something and I can't afford to expend any extra energy worrying about it."

"You have nothing to worry about, Aubrey," Chloe replies. "I swear."

"Just tell me what you meant by that," Aubrey tells her.

"Are you sure?" Chloe asks, hesitantly. "Because it really can wait."

"Your hesitation is just making me more nervous," Aubrey admits. "So you should probably just tell me."

"Um, all right," Chloe says. "See the thing is, I meant what I said, about my two favorite people getting along."

Aubrey rolls her eyes, but nods.

"And while I think it's good for the Bellas overall," Chloe continues. "It's actually for a really selfish reason."

"Besides wanting your girlfriend and new best friend to get along?"

Chloe nods.

" _Well_?"

"IthinkweshouldaskBecaout," Chloe blurts out.

She watches Aubrey try to decipher what she just said. There's recognition mixed with disbelief in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, could you say that again, slower?" Aubrey asks.

Chloe takes a deep breath and tries to relax. "I think that you and I should ask Beca out."

Aubrey's jaw drops.

"I've done some research," Chloe continues, jumping up. She races into the bedroom and returns with a huge stack of paper and several books. She sets them on the coffee table in front of Aubrey. "I didn't want any of us to go into this unsure because it's too important to risk. You know?"

Aubrey, still in shock, nods.

"And it's not because I'm bored or disappointed with you, Bree, I swear," Chloe says, concerned by Aubrey's silence. "I just... I don't know." She shrugs. "I think it'll work."

Aubrey looks at the pile of research in front of her and reaches for the book on top. "Polyamory Roadmaps for the Clueless and Hopeful," she reads.

"I also printed off a bunch of articles," Chloe explains. "And I have a bunch of links that might help."

"How am I supposed to take this?" Aubrey asks, absently flipping through the various articles Chloe printed out. "I mean, Beca and I _just_ started getting along. Just because you and her have bonded, doesn't mean that..."

"I'll say it again, because I really do think it's true," Chloe replies. "The two of you are more alike than either of you realize. And I think if given the chance, the both of you could find someone that _gets_ you."

"Are you saying that you don't?"

"Definitely not," Chloe says. "But... the things I get about the two of you isn't the same. And honestly, I think it's the same for you and her."

"I don't know what to say, Chloe."

"Just promise me that you'll think about it," Chloe replies. "That you'll read through at least some of this research. I really do think the three of us could be something amazing."

"If it means that much to you..."

Chloe nods. "It does."

"And if I say no?" Aubrey questions.

"As long as you took the time to really consider it, I'll drop it forever," Chloe answers.

"Okay."

"Okay? You'll think about it? Really?"

Aubrey nods.

"Thanks Bree," she says. "Want to pretend to watch TV while you read through the research?"

Aubrey nods again, so Chloe grabs the remote and begins searching for something to watch.

**…**

Even though preparing for the finals pretty much takes over their lives for the next couple weeks, Aubrey can't stop thinking about Chloe's suggestion. Even though her initial reaction had been offense and hurt at Chloe's implication that Aubrey alone wasn't enough for her, she had also been very intrigued by all the research that Chloe had obviously done. Even though Chloe isn't one to jump into something like this lightly, it reassured her that her girlfriend had apparently thoroughly explored the subject. She was grateful that Chloe had given her so much information, including buying two books because Aubrey definitely needed time and information before she can even consider it.

Of course, none of that really seems to matter when after their triumphant performance, Beca exits the stage straight into the arms of that _Treble_. Even though she hasn't quite made a decision yet, it's still a bit nauseating to watch. The strangled grasp that escapes Chloe tells Aubrey that she feels the same way, maybe more so.

Aubrey knows that Chloe is a bit hurt by Beca's choice, but considering that Beca knows she and Chloe are dating, Aubrey's not sure that Chloe should necessarily be surprised. After all, what did Chloe expect to happen when Beca walked in on the two of them kissing one time before rehearsal? Aubrey's pretty sure that only a handful of people would even think that a polymoric relationship is even an option.

Even though she hadn't quite made up her mind about it, Aubrey finds herself feeling a bit of disappointment as well. She and Beca have been getting along so well that Aubrey has actually begun to believe Chloe's claims that the two of them _get_ each other in a way that Chloe doesn't. They still argue just as much, but there's far less vitriol behind it and a lot more mutual respect between them.

It's one of the reasons that Aubrey decided to make Beca captain. Having worked together to create the set list for the finals, Aubrey is fairly certain that Beca realizes all the work that goes into being captain. The other girls seem to like and respect her and though it's unintentionally, Beca does seem to have some natural leadership skills. But what really seals the deal for her is that Beca balks at the suggestion when it first comes up those last few weeks of the semester. It's only when everyone else unanimously agrees that she should be captain, that Beca relents and accepts the position.

**…**

Despite the fact that Beca's gone home for the summer, her friendship with Chloe and surprisingly, Aubrey continues to grow. When she finds out that they're both still going to be around for the next few years, Beca actually feels herself relax. She tells herself and the others it's because she's not a hundred percent sure that she can be the captain that next year Bellas' need, but in her more vulnerable moments, Beca knows it's because she's come to rely on them both. It's been that way the whole year in relation to Chloe, but the sudden dependence on Aubrey is definitely surprising. Apparently working side by side has that affect on Beca. She wonders if Aubrey feels the same way.

Being back for the summer isn't what Beca had planned, but sticking with Barden has changed her plans immensely. She's not complaining. Well, not too much. But beyond her summer job of baking various items for the diner down the street, she really doesn't have that much to do. She still spends hours working on her mixes, but now, more than ever, she wants people to play them for. And so she calls Chloe. The red head will usually also put Aubrey on the phone, if she's around, to listen as well and Beca's embarrassed to admit that Aubrey's approval matters just as much as Chloe's does. She wonders when exactly that happened.

Still she spends most of the summer talking to them both and when she returns to Barden in the fall, it almost feels like returning home, but _only_ after she's seen Chloe and Aubrey, hugged them both and absorbed their presence. Beca didn't think it was possible, but she's _really_ missed them and the sense of... completion that she feels around them. She doesn't know what to do with that. 

**…**

Beca ends up hanging out at their apartment a lot. At first, it's because Aubrey wants to be sure that Beca is fully prepared for the new year. Though finding new girls isn't as essential as it had been the year before, Beca admittedly doesn't have a clue what needs to be done for the activity fair, or how to choose the right girls at auditions or even what exactly is needed for Hood Night.

Chloe finds it fascinating to watch. Apparently staying in touch over the summer has allowed both Aubrey and Beca to bond, though neither seem to realize. But watching them, it's obvious to Chloe as they seem to anticipate each other's needs and occasionally finishing the other's sentences.

Under the pretense of studying, Chloe watches Aubrey explain what Beca should be watching for at auditions. She sees Aubrey get up to grab Beca a bottle of water after the brunette keeps clearing her throat. She sees Aubrey break her pencil as she makes notes and Beca hand her another, seemingly out of nowhere. And when Chloe lets a giggle escape at their antics, they both look up with a similar curiously annoyed, but still adoring look.

Chloe wonders if it makes her a bad person that she hopes that Beca will break up with Jesse soon. She knows it's inevitable since Beca barely talked to him all summer and almost every time Beca brings him up, it's to complain about a fight they've had. Not to mention, the fact that she spends an awful lot of her free time at the apartment instead of with him. Sure, her reason for showing up is usually Bella related, but half the time it's a rather flimsy concern that is quickly solved. And then it takes very little prodding from Chloe or even Aubrey to convince Beca to stay and hang out.

It really is only a matter of time; Chloe just wishes she was a bit more patient.

**…**

_Jesse_ breaks up with Beca a week before auditions.

When Beca shows up at their apartment, it's hardly unusual and so when Aubrey opens the door to the brunette, she expects some nervousness about upcoming auditions or other Bella related concerns.

"I was hoping I could hang here a while," Beca says, surprising Aubrey.

"Of course," Aubrey replies, stepping aside. 

Beca looks more relieved than Aubrey expected. The blonde wonders if Beca really thought she'd say no.

"Chloe's still in class," Aubrey says. "But we were going to order Chinese later, if you want to stay."

"Yeah... that sounds good."

They settle on the couch and Beca reaches for the remote, causing Aubrey to easily fall into their usual banter. They argue over what to watch like an old married couple and Aubrey finds her thoughts echoing Chloe's wish that Beca was single.

When Chloe arrives home over an hour later, Aubrey and Beca are curled up on the couch together. Aubrey can't be sure since she doesn't want to move and disturb Beca if she is, but the blonde is pretty sure that Beca is asleep.

"Awww," Chloe coos, closing the door quietly. "How's she doing?"

"Fine, I guess," Aubrey replies, slowly, studying Chloe's unexpected empathy. "Asleep."

"I can see that," Chloe says. "Did she cry herself to sleep?"

Now Aubrey is definitely confused. "No. Why?"

"Because that's usually what girls do when their boyfriend breaks up with them," Chloe replies. "I know Beca doesn't necessarily fall under the usual category, but still."

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

Now it's Chloe's turn to be confused. "Uh, which part?"

"Jesse broke up with her?" Aubrey questions, trying to remain quiet and not wake Beca.

"Uh, yeah," Chloe replies. "How can you not know? Amy, Stacie, Cynthia Rose and Benji texted me about it."

"My phone's on the table," Aubrey explains quietly as Chloe carefully joins them on the couch. "And it's on vibrate."

"And you weren't curious enough to check why it kept going off?"

Aubrey shrugs. "Didn't really notice, honestly."

"She really didn't say anything?" Chloe asks.

Aubrey shakes her head.

"Keep it down you two," Beca mumbles. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"I didn't realize that you were young enough to still need a nap," Aubrey retorts.

"It's exhausting being this awesome," Beca says, eyes still closed. "Stop looking at me like that Chloe."

"Like what?"

"I'm fine," Beca replies. "I mean, not totally, but I will be."

"We're here for you," Chloe says. "For whatever you need."

"I know," Beca tells her. "That's why I'm here."

"But you didn't say anything," Aubrey says.

"Because all I need right now is already happening. So why bring up unpleasant topics?"

"Awww," Chloe says, wrapping her arms around Beca.

Aubrey's heart melts a little at that as well. She really wishes that Beca would stop being so damn aca-dorable. It's make it difficult not to fall in love with her.

They spend the rest of the evening like that, separating only to pay for the Chinese and so Aubrey can send a quick text to the Bellas ordering them to not pester Beca about her break up.

**…**

Her fellow Bellas are surprisingly composed the next time Beca sees them. She'd expected them to suffocate her with sympathy and comfort about her break up, but beyond some meaningful looks, sympathetic smiles, a punch on the arm from Amy and an offer to help hide the body from Lily, there's no mention of it.

She shrugs and goes with it, grateful as they speculate which of the girls they saw at the activities fair will show up at auditions and plan their strategy of how to deal with the Trebles.

It isn't until everyone's leaving and Beca overhears Jessica and Ashley whispering to each other and constantly glancing her way, that she realizes that Aubrey probably told them all to take it easy with their concern over the break up.

It's probably one of the nicest things someone's done for her in a long time. It makes her love the blonde a little bit more.

Which causes her to sigh in resignation. She can't be in love with Aubrey; it'll only lead to more heartbreak. Of course, what makes it worse is that she's already been in love with Chloe for months. It's why she chose Jesse in New York the year before. When she found out that Chloe and Aubrey were a couple, her heart broke a little. Yet at the same time, Beca figured it was better that way. Though it took her a while to admit it to herself, Beca was in love with Chloe and half in love with Aubrey and it was heartbreak waiting to happen. The two of them being together solved that problem. Sort of.

But god, now, being here with them again at Barden is sometimes difficult. She must be a glutton for punishment because being around them both is so bittersweet. But she can't seem to stop herself from hanging out with them. She's just so at ease with them; she fits. Even though she wants so much more than friendship, the contentment she feels with them is epic in comparison to what she felt with Jesse.

She still feels a bit guilty about technically leading Jesse on. The first time it had been unintentional, but kissing him in New York, in retrospect, had been monumentally stupid. But he was right there, available and it seemed like a safe alternative to pinning over what could never be. It seemed to make sense at the time. She blames it on the adrenaline of performance because no matter what _everyone_ thinks, she didn't put _Don't You (Forget About Me)_ in because she loved him. Instead it was a way to apologize and thank him. Because he helped her realized a lot of things over the year, it may not have been what he'd been hoping, but a lot of the realizations she had were because of him. But then Aubrey had hugged her with this look of pure joy that tugged painfully at her heart causing the warning bells to go off in her head, so Beca impulsively decided to go for Jesse.

Because of that, the relationship had been ill fated from the start and most of it was spent fighting or ignoring each other and waiting for the other to apologize. Beca's honestly surprised that Jesse didn't end things sooner. She knows that she should have been the one to dump him, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. For reasons she couldn't articulate, even to herself, Beca knew it had to be Jesse that ended the relationship. 

Of course, she didn't expect him to break up with her with the other Trebles nearby like a damn Greek chorus. She'd been in the quad, headphones firmly on her head and laptop open when Jesse had plopped down next to her. She had slipped off her headphones and greeted him. He was radiating the irritated indignation that only she seemed to bring out of him as he quietly told her it was over. She had actually stared at him in shock; not because she was upset, but rather because she hadn't expected him to do it in the quad with the Trebles a few yards away. He smirked, thinking that he'd finally won, but she'd just rolled her eyes at him, slid her headphones back on and returned her attention to her laptop. He shot her a hurt looking before standing up and rejoining the other Trebles. 

She'd stayed there, doing homework for another hour, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of thinking he'd hurt her. But once an hour had passed, Beca knew there was only one place she wanted to be and quickly gathered her stuff so she could head over to Chloe and Aubrey's apartment.

The problem is that she's once again single and her mind constantly swirls with possibilities. Hopefully after Hood Night, she'll be distracted enough for it to lessen.

**…**

According to Beca, who texts them both, auditions go well. Apparently there are several promising potentials. Though her relief at this knowledge is less obvious than Aubrey's, Chloe is still relieved. Despite what their predecessors thought of them, it seems that she and Aubrey actually did a good job running the Bellas, even if they strayed from tradition.

Chloe's curious about the Treble Makers, specifically Jesse, but doesn't feel like she should ask Beca, so she texts Amy. She learns that they ignored each other, though both Stacie and Lily report that Jesse spent a lot of time shooting Beca dirty looks, which she seemed immune to because she didn't acknowledge him once.

Though Beca's assured them numerous times over the past week that she's fine, Chloe is still worried. Ignoring her emotions is definitely something Beca would do and the red head is worried that it may have a way of back firing on her later.

Aubrey seems less concerned. "Considering how much time she spent over here that she could have been spending with him, I don't think she's as broken up as everyone thinks."

"I just wish she'd talk to us about it," Chloe replies.

"You really want to hear her talk about him?" Aubrey questions.

"Of course not," Chloe says. "But if that's what she needs, then..."

"And I would agree," Aubrey replies. "If I thought it would help. But I really don't think it will."

"That's a good sign, right?"

"I think so."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?" Chloe questions.

"You've been so certain all this time," Aubrey says.

"Then why didn't she break up with Jesse?"

"I'm sure she has her reasons," Aubrey replies.

"Yeah, but none of them good."

"You can't be mad at her for not being single when she doesn't know that you're in love—"

"We're in love with her."

"Right. We're in love with her," Aubrey finishes. 

"And I'm not mad," Chloe says. "Maybe just confused. I mean, we have so much chemistry."

"I think your impatience is clouding your judgment."

"Sorry, you're right," Chloe agrees. "I just feel like I've been waiting _forever_ for her to be single."

"I understand," Aubrey replies. "I feel the same way."

Chloe smiles in relief.

**…**

Despite requests from not only Beca, but the other Bellas, Aubrey and Chloe don't attend Hood Night. It doesn't seem right and Aubrey can just imagine the shit they'd get from the Trebles and the Harmonics; at least the High Notes wouldn't care.

Besides, being around Beca without saying anything is becoming increasingly difficult. Aubrey honestly thought it'd be Chloe that would have trouble waiting, but it seems that she's the one who is the most impatient.

They're watching _Hairspray_ and sharing their second bottle of wine for the evening, when there's an obnoxiously loud knock on the door.

"Wonder who _that_ is?" Aubrey retorts, standing.

Chloe just smiles.

"Heeey Bree," Beca greets when Aubrey opens the door.

"How drunk are you?" Aubrey asks, ushering Beca inside.

"Tipsy," Beca replies, sinking onto the couch next to Chloe. " _Very_ tipsy, but still... I'm just... happy."

"The new girls seem that promising?" Chloe asks as Aubrey sits down next to Beca.

"I guess," Beca says. "I'm just glad that you guys are still awake."

"We're not that old," Aubrey retorts. "The party's not over yet, is it?"

"Course not," Beca replies. "But... it didn't feel right, so I came over here."

"Awww."

Aubrey knows that Beca's drunk because she just smirks at Chloe and snuggles into her as the red head wraps an arm around her.

"So what are you watching?" Beca asks, turning to the screen.

" _Hairspray_."

"Never saw it," Beca says.

"What a surprise."

As they watch the movie, Aubrey finds herself distracted by Beca's presence and how comfortable the three of them curled up together on the couch feels. She lets herself imagine the three of them together for a moment, marveling how far she's come since Chloe made the suggestion six months prior.

When the credits start rolling, Aubrey realizes that she hasn't been paying attention for quite a while and that Chloe's fallen asleep, a content smile on her face.

"Hi," Beca says, looking a little more sober.

"I see you survived," Aubrey says.

"Well it helps that it was a musical," Beca replies. "Besides, it wasn't what I was expecting. And I thought John Travolta was in this."

"That's the remake," Aubrey explains. "This is the original."

"Oh."

"You seem less drunk," Aubrey observes.

"And you seem remarkably sober for someone who drank an entire bottle of wine," Beca retorts.

"Chloe helped," Aubrey replies. "Besides, it's not like we each chugged a bottle. We had one bottle with dinner and then opened another bottle while we watched the movie."

"If you say so, lush," Beca grins.

"Says the girl who smells like a distillery," Aubrey retorts.

"Hey, that's not my fault," Beca protests. "Amy spilled her drink on me while she telling a story."

"Uh huh, whatever you say, Beca," Aubrey sing songs.

"Take that back," Beca demands.

"Make me," Aubrey challenges.

Of all the things Aubrey is prepared for, it definitely _isn't_ for Beca to kiss her.

Beca tastes like Tequila and kisses Aubrey as if she's all Beca's ever needed. She loses herself in the kiss, letting Beca push her onto her back as her hands find the line of bare skin between Beca's jeans and shirt. She lets out a small moan because kissing Beca is even better than she imagined it would be.

The moan seems to yank Beca back into reality because she pulls away quickly looking absolutely horrified. If Aubrey didn't know her so well, she'd be insulted.

"Holy crap," Beca exclaims. "I... I didn't mean to... I am so sorry." She looks over her shoulder at Chloe. "Oh my god, I'm the worst friend ever." She half slides, half falls off Aubrey's lap and jumps up. "I should go."

"Beca, wait," Aubrey says, but Beca shows no signs of staying, so Aubrey does the only thing she can think of. She jumps up and tackles Beca just before she reaches the front door.

Aubrey instantly feels bad as they land on the floor; Beca letting out a grunt of pain. Aubrey quickly rolls off of her, stands and offers her hand.

"Was that really necessary?" Beca question as she grudgingly accepts Aubrey's help.

"Since you seemed so intent on leaving, yes," Aubrey retorts.

"What else am I supposed to do, Bree?" Beca asks. "I kissed you. And you're not mine to kiss. And that makes me like the worst friend ever, especially since Chloe is asleep on the couch."

"Beca."

"I mean, just because I have feelings for you, doesn't make it okay," Beca continues, obviously not hearing her. "I can't believe I... You guys are my best friends. I don't want to lose that. Not to mention—"

" _Beca_ ," Aubrey exclaims, grabbing Beca by the arms. "It's okay. I promise. Just calm down."

Beca takes a deep breath and looks at Aubrey longingly. "I'm sorry."

"Do I even want to know what you two are doing?" Chloe asks from the couch, eyes still closed.

Beca cringes and Aubrey places a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Beca was trying to leave," Aubrey answers.

"Why?" Chloe asks, eyes still closed. "Just because you kissed Aubrey?"

Aubrey rolls her eyes at Chloe as Beca tenses. "Chloe."

"Beca," Chloe says, finally opening her eyes. "It's fine."

"How can you say that?"

"Because we all want the same thing," Chloe replies. 

"What?"

"It's true," Aubrey agrees.

"Are we having the same conversation?" Beca asks. "Because it sounds like you're suggesting that we... But you're not... you can't. Are you?"

"We are," Chloe nods, smiling gently as she pats the couch next to her. "Why don't we all sit down and talk about it?"

"Umm, I don't think so."

It's Chloe's turn to cringe.

"I didn't mean it like that," Beca clarifies. "But I think I should probably go."

"What?" Chloe exclaims. "No. Stay. Even if you don't want to talk, we can just—"

Beca holds up her hand. "It's okay, Chloe. Really. I think I need to some alone time to process this."

"Are you sure you're okay to get back to your room?" Aubrey inquires.

Beca nods. "This has sobered me up rather quickly."

"And you're sure?" Aubrey presses. "Because I could drive you back."

"Really," Beca assures her. "I'll be fine. I just need a little time."

"Okay, if you're sure," Aubrey says. "But just so you know, no matter what you decide, that was a pretty great kiss."

Beca grins, looking smug. "Yeah?"

Aubrey fondly rolls her eyes at her and nods.

"Good to know," Beca tells her. "I'll, uh, call you guys later, all right?"

And before they can say anything else, Beca has slipped out the door.

**…**

Beca ends up at the radio station. Jesse had been pacing in front of the door to her dorm and Beca definitely wasn't up to a confrontation with him. She'd honestly been shocked to see him there, because when she'd left the party, Jesse had been just as wasted as he had been at their first Hood Night. It figures that he'd want to talk to her when he's drunk. Beca wonders if it's to yell at her or beg for forgiveness. Both are reasons to avoid him; she can't imagine a drunk confrontation between them going well, no matter what the topic is.

There's a ratty old couch on the second floor of the station and so Beca stretches out on it. Normally, she'd be concerned about what's happened on it, because it looks like the type of couch you'd find a dead hooker under, but Luke had actually made Jesse clean it thoroughly at the end of last year, twice, so she feels confident that it is only mildly disgusting, plus she's exhausted enough to not care too much.

Not that her brain is letting her sleep. All she can think about is kissing Aubrey and how right it felt. And the fact that Chloe was apparently awake. And that they're proposing...

Beca isn't sure if it's because of the alcohol or her exhaustion, but she just can't seem to wrap her head around what just happened. Just because she's been dreaming of something like this, doesn't mean that she actually thought it might. There's a part of her that wonders if she actually got drunker than she thought and in reality, is actually passed out and dreaming the entire thing.

Maybe she just needs to sleep on it. She's being offered everything she's been craving for longer than she cares to admit and yet, she ran. A large portion of it is fear of fucking up. Chloe and Aubrey have become her best friends. Dating them both seems to have double the fuck up potential. Not only is there the possibility of losing both of them, Beca also worries about ruining what the two of them already have.

On the other hand, the fact that they brought it up, means that they believe in her. She's done things that she never realized she could because of the belief that at first Chloe and then Aubrey has in her. If they really think that the three of them could work together, then maybe Beca just needs to stop questioning it. 

Beca lets out a huff of frustration. She's getting nowhere. She wishes she could just get some sleep. After a moment of consideration, she stands and walks down the stairs. Sitting in the booth, she searches for some music to fall asleep to. Her pile of flash drives is still there and so she picks one at random. Once the music is playing, she double checks that she's not broadcasting, sets it on repeat and exits the booth. Back on the couch, it seems easier to fall asleep without the presence of silent contemplation and so she closes her eyes.

Still, the three songs on the flash drive repeat twice before she drifts off.

**…**

As Chloe watches Aubrey pour herself another cup of coffee, the red head isn't sure which of them is more anxious. Though she knew it was unlikely, Chloe had really been hoping they'd hear from Beca sooner rather than later. However, it's almost noon and she's not sure if she can stare at her cell phone, willing it to ring much longer. She really shouldn't be surprised; Chloe always knew that Beca would need time, the same way she knew that Aubrey would need information.

Chloe had thought that waiting to suggest the idea to Beca was difficult. She, apparently, had been wrong.

When her phone finally does buzz, it's a text from Amy asking if Beca is there.

_No. Why?_ she texts back.

_Not answering her phone. Not in her room. No one's seen her since she left the party last night._

_What about the radio station?_

_Doubt it. Benji said it's Jesse's shift._

A small bit of panic is building.

"What's wrong?" Aubrey asks.

"No one's seen Beca," Chloe answers.

"She's probably still sleeping," Aubrey says. "They probably just have to knock on her door louder."

_You're SURE she's not in her room?_ Chloe texts back.

_Yep. Lily and Stacie broke in._

Of course they did. Aubrey's reading over her shoulder and Chloe can almost _hear_ her rolling her eyes.

"Why is Fat Amy even looking for her?" Aubrey asks. "I would have thought she'd still be in bed."

As if she heard Aubrey, Amy texts, _She's not really setting a good example as captain._

"Beca actually scheduled the first rehearsal before noon?" Aubrey questions.

"Don't act so surprised, Bree," Chloe replies. "You know she doesn't want to let you down. Besides, I think it's actually scheduled for twelve, but they were going to meet up at eleven."

"Right," Aubrey says. "Because Beca wants to be more democratic."

"It's not a criticism of your leadership skills, Aubrey, you know that. It's more about Beca's insecurity about her own."

"I know," Aubrey admits.

_Maybe she crashed at in the rehearsal room,_ Chloe texts.

_Nope. Unless she's hiding. And suddenly deaf._

"Now I'm starting to worry," Aubrey says.

The next text Chloe receives goes to Aubrey's phone too.

_Sorry. Running late. Start without me._

It's from Beca and is a group text. Though Chloe is curious why it went to her and Aubrey as well.

_Found her. Sort of,_ Amy texts.

_She sent it to us too,_ Chloe texts back.

_Aca-interesting._

Chloe rolls her eyes as she texts. _Good luck._

"So she just overslept," Aubrey states.

"Understandable," Chloe says. "But then where was she?"

**…**

When Beca wakes up, it's obvious that she overslept. Pulling out her nearly dead cell phone that she doesn't recall setting on silent, tells her that it's just after eleven. She jumps up quickly, but remembering where she is, she pauses and listens. She usually knows whose shift it is by what they're playing and the fact that it sounds like it's Jesse shift doesn't bode well for her.

She contemplates her options, which are limited and not promising. The first is to just make a mad dash out because she figures Jesse won't and can't chase her. Except the pounding in her head tells her that racing out of the station will just make her feel worse. Though any sort of confrontation with Jesse will do so also. She could try sneaking out, but pretty much every step of the stairs creaks or groans and it's almost impossible to walk down them quietly.

So she decides to make a run for it. She creeps quietly to the stairs and waits for a moment that Jesse is distracted. She glances towards the booth and finds it empty. She curses silently, wondering if she's already been spotted. Hoping that he's in the bathroom, she runs down the stairs and literally right into Jesse.

He reaches out and steadies her. "Hi."

"Hey."

"When you'd sneak in?" he asks, curiously.

"Last night," she replies.

He studies her for a moment before nodding. "I see." He obviously knows she was avoiding him.

"It wasn't a good time," Beca explains. "Actually it still isn't."

"Considering the circumstances, that's probably always true," he replies.

"Good. Then we're in agreement," Beca says. "I'll just be on my way then."

"Wait a minute," Jesse says. "Can I just say something?"

"I suppose I can't stop you," she replies.

"Look, I'm sorry about... I shouldn't have ended things like that."

"You mean in front of a _very_ biased audience," she retorts.

He nods. "I just felt like I needed the support."

"I'll refrain from the usual snark," she tells him. "Because I understand. Even if it doesn't excuse it."

"Well that was more than I was expecting," he says. "Not an insult. Just a fact."

Beca nods. "Great. So I'm going to go now."

"That's it?" he questions. 

"What else do you want me to say, Jesse?" Beca asks. "Please tell me you didn't think your attempt at an apology would make me beg to get back together."

"I wouldn't use the word, beg," he mutters.

"Though maybe I owe you an apology as well," Beca tells him.

Looking curious, he nods for her to continue.

"I don't think I gave our relationship the chance it really deserved," Beca says. "And that wasn't fair to you."

He looks relieved. "Thank you. I was starting to worry that I was just really insecure and paranoid."

"Though to be fair, your response of becoming more intense and possessive didn't help."

"I see that now."

"Well, good," she says. "Now that we've cleared the air, I really do need to get go—"

Jesse stops her. "Can we maybe start over?"

"You mean get back together?" she clarifies.

He nods.

"I really don't think that's such a good idea," she tells him.

"Why not?" Jesse asks. "We both admit the mistakes we made. Now we can move forward together on the same page."

"Because I think there's a reason why I responded to the relationship the way I did," she tells him. 

"You kissed me," he points out.

"I know."

"You kissed me after you dedicated part of your performance to me," he adds.

"I know," she replies. "Though that was originally meant more as... an acknowledgement that you were right."

"About?" he prompts.

"Um... endings being the best part?"

"I'm starting to feel like I'm missing something here," he says.

"I just think we're better as friends," Beca tries.

"How can you say that when you just admitted that you didn't give the relationship a chance?"

Beca shrugs. "Maybe I didn't _because_ we're better as friends."

Jesse shakes his head in frustration. "I really don't understand how you can say that if you didn't give us a real chance."

"Jesse, I'm sorry."

"Well, that makes it all better," he snarks.

She sighs. "What were you going to say last night?"

"Why does it matter?"

Still feeling a bit guilty, Beca tries not be hurt by his harsh tone. "I suppose it doesn't."

"I should get back to the booth," he tells her.

She nods and watches him slump away. Knowing now isn't the time to try and fix things, she leaves the station and hurries for her room. She needs to shower before she shows up at rehearsal and since she's already late, another twenty minutes probably won't make too much of a difference; plus if she's ever going to show up in clothes from the night before, it's not going to because she crashed at the radio station to avoid an ex. As she approaches her dorm, she slows down and begins typing out an apology and sends it to all the Bellas, not realizing that she, out of habit, also included Aubrey and Chloe.

**…**

When Beca shows up hours later, she doesn't bother knocking. Both Aubrey and Chloe are studying and after waving hello, Beca joins them on the couch with homework of her own. Aubrey watches Beca in her peripheral, looking for some sign of her decision. The brunette looks calm and content, which is definitely a good sign.

"How was the first rehearsal go?" Chloe asks.

"Good," Beca grins. "I might actually be able to pull this captain thing off."

"Well, we're here if you need anything," Chloe offers.

"Oh, I am fully aware," Beca replies. "Have you guys eaten yet?"

Aubrey shakes her head.

"Okay," Beca says. "Then after I finish my reading, I'm making us dinner."

"All right," Aubrey replies, hesitantly, wondering if she's missed something. Glancing over at Chloe, tells her that no, she didn't. 

"Uh, Beca?" Chloe tries.

"I'm trying to study Chloe," Beca replies. 

"Certainly an anomaly," Aubrey quips. 

"Hey."

"But I believe we asked you a question before you left," Aubrey says. "We were really hoping for an answer."

"I remember," Beca replies. "But can I ask something first?"

"Go ahead," Chloe tells her.

"How long?"

"How long what?" Aubrey asks.

"I get the feeling that this is something you've been wanting to ask for a while now," Beca explains. "And I'm just curious how long it's been."

"About six months," Chloe answers.

Beca grimaces. Aubrey doesn't find this reassuring.

"It's not what you think," Beca tells them. "I just wish I would have known. Maybe I wouldn't have unintentionally strung Jesse along."

"Uh..."

"He was waiting for me last night, you know," Beca continues casually. "He was pacing outside my dorm."

Aubrey barely holds back a growl.

"Funny story, it's why I overslept actually."

"Beca," Chloe says. 

"It's not what you're thinking," Beca replies. "I crashed at the radio station to avoid him. I doubt either of us were in the right frame of mind for that conversation." 

That's a relief. Aubrey can't imagine a drunk confrontation between Jesse and Beca going well.

"Of course, just my luck," Beca says. "It was his shift that I woke up during. And it's impossible to sneak out of that place."

Aubrey's trying to be patient, really she is, but she's not sure that she wants to listen to a story about Beca's ex.

"You weren't wrong last night, Chloe," Beca tells them. "We do all want the same thing. And apparently have for a while."

That's definitely reassuring and Aubrey feels herself relax slightly.

"Do you know why I left last night?" Beca asks. "Even though I already knew the answer to your question?"

They both shake their heads.

"Partly because I wasn't sober," Beca explains. "I promised myself a long time ago that I wouldn't make any important decisions while drunk. And even though I wasn't wasted, I definitely wasn't sober."

"A long time ago?" Aubrey questions. "You're only nineteen. How long have you been drinking? And what did you do that forced you to make that oath?"

"That's a story for another time," Beca replies. "But it was mostly fear."

Chloe starts to protest, though what Aubrey's not sure, but Beca holds up her hand to stop her.

"It's not what you're thinking," Beca says. "I mean, yes, there is fear that I'll fuck things up, fuck us up or worse, fuck up what the two of you have, beyond repair."

"Beca..."

"And before you try to deny it, Chloe," Beca interjects. "We all know that it's a _possibility_. And all things considered, my fear is somewhat justified. Even though we all know that none of us would start this without being as sure as we possibly could be." 

Start this. Does that mean that Beca's answer is yes? A glance towards Chloe tells Aubrey that the red head is hoping so as well.

"I guess the real question is, why?" Beca states. "You guys are... just so perfect together. You don't need me. I'll just... you don't need me."

"Because you make us both better," Chloe answers. "Because the three of us, sitting here, right now? Feels pretty perfect. Right, Bree?"

"It really does," Aubrey agrees. "And you wouldn't be here if you didn't feel the same way."

Beca takes a deep breath. "So we're really doing this?"

The grin that spreads across Chloe's face speaks for all of them.

"It seems we are," Aubrey agrees.

Before anything else can be said, Chloe pushes Beca's books onto the floor.

" _Hey_."

But the redhead just grins and kisses her.

Aubrey's brain short circuits a bit at the sight. "Holy shit," she mumbles.

Chloe smirks at Aubrey when the kiss ends. She then picks up Beca's books off the floor and hands them back before returning to her own homework.

Meanwhile, Beca is just staring at her. Aubrey watches amused as Beca goes from dazed to confused to annoyed.

"What the hell Chloe?"

"We're studying," Chloe replies. "And then you're making us dinner, right?"

"You can't kiss me like that and then expect me to concentrate on homework," Beca sputters.

"You and Bree kissed last night," Chloe points out. "You really didn't expect me to wait, did you?"

"I... well, no, I guess I really didn't think about it," Beca replies. "But..."

"Study now," Chloe says. "Fun later."

"Not fair," Beca protests.

"Get used to it," Aubrey says. "Chloe doesn't fight fair." 

"That's for damn sure," Beca mutters, opening her book.

Chloe just giggles and nudges Beca with her shoulder, who pretends to ignore her. So Chloe does it again and then once more when Beca doesn't respond.

"I thought we were studying, Beale," Beca retorts.

"Quiet you," Chloe says. "I'm trying to study."

Beca rolls her eyes and turns to Aubrey. "How have you put up with her for so long?"

"It's been a challenge," Aubrey smirks.

"Well at least now you have some help," Beca tells her.

"It's a difficult job," Aubrey continues. "Sure you're up to it?"

"Hey."

Beca smirks. "Well if it means I get kissed like that all the time, I suppose it might be worth it."

Chloe's eyes are still on her notes, but Aubrey sees her smile.

"Good," Aubrey says. "Now that that's settled, can we please go back to studying?"


End file.
